


Feelin' a Little Bonely

by GallifreyanChild



Series: GallifreyanChild's Oneshot Books [1]
Category: (there's like one SNK crossover chapter but don't let that turn you away), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Dorks in Love, Error Is very Complicated, Family Fluff, Fluff That Escalated Quickly, Frisk is Nonbinary, Handplates, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Letters, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Schizophrenia(?), Seeing people who aren't really there anyways, Seizures, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, drabbles and oneshots, fan child, fluffy stuff, handplates AU, lookie, more fluffy stuff, multivoid, send me requests on tumblr, some requests, thats it, thats the entire book, titans guys, we go from heart crushing angst to tooth rotting fluff and then back again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 46,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: A compilation of one-shots and drabbles, centering around Undertale and its AUs.  COLLECTION COMPLETE





	1. Swapfell Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So this... book thing(?) will be used to compile some of my more... random writing, unrelated in any way, shape or form to my other works. (Unless I state that it is, but, eh. Most likely not going to happen.)
> 
> Most of this will be plotless, just random fluffy things and character drabbles. I may write some fluffy shipping along the line, but it will stay SFW. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter we have some swapfell bros! My first time writing them. I did this because I wanted to practice their characters, and because I really, really dislike how most writers portray these skeletons. That being said, my portrayal of the Swapfell bros is VASTLY different from most interpretations. This is MY own interpretation, so please respect that. I respect and sometimes even like other interpretations, but I prefer my own so... yeah. 
> 
> Anyways! That's enough rambling! ^^' Enjoy!

“Ugh! You lazy  _ bitch,  _ stop sleeping at your sentry station!”

The shrill, sharply punctuated sentence woke Papyrus from him small nap - like he was a heavy sleeper anyways, in fact, he was a rather light sleeper. It was rather necessary; he didn’t want anyone to dust him in his sleep. But even if he was a heavy sleeper, there was no doubt in his mind that what his brother had just yelled would have woken up  _ any  _ monster, no matter how heavy of a sleeper they were.

Papyrus raised his head, giving a small yawn. “Oh. Hey. ‘Sup, bro?”

A pair of piercing cobalt eyelights glared fiercely at him. “Fucking  _ hell,  _ Papyrus, you’ve  _ got  _ to stop falling asleep at your station.”

“Yeah , yeah, ‘cause I’ll get dusted. I know. This is lecture number eight hundred and seventy two,” Papyrus said, tone clearly showing exasperation. 

“That’s the  _ minor  _ concern.”

“Yet you always seem to mention it first.”

“Shut the fuck up and let me speak, you asshole.”

“ _ Language,  _ Sans,” Papyrus teased.

Sans fumed. “That was a  _ childhood habit,  _ so stop bringing it up every time! Secondly, what I was  _ going  _ to say,” he hissed, “is that you need to stop slacking off, you lazy fuck. You job actually needs to be  _ done,  _ believe it or not, so stop falling asleep, you idiot.”

“Insults don’t solve anything,” Papyrus said, waggling a finger and tutting. 

“Stop mocking me, you dipshit.”

“Of course,  _ m’lord, _ ” Papyrus said, in a clear attempt to mock him further.

“ _ Papyrus,”  _ Sans growled.

Papyrus chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out an unlit cigarette.

“Seriously?!?” Sans screeched as Papyrus lit it with a lighter he had pulled out. “Ugh, your habits are absolutely disgusting!”

“As you’ve said several times,” Papyrus grumbled, taking a long drag from the cigarette, then puffing the smoke right in Sans’ face.

Sans screeched once more, hands furiously waving at the smoke to dispel it. “Get rid of that disgusting stick of nicotine  _ immediately!” _

“Aw, are you a bit  _ put out _ about my smoking habits?” Papyrus said.

“No, not at-” he started, but then cut himself off. “Was that a  _ pun?!? _ ”

Papyrus chuckled. “Real  _ rib tickler,  _ wasn’t it?”

“Okay, now that one wasn’t even awful enough for me to yell at. You used that one literally two hours ago.”

“Hey, there are only so many skeletons puns to be made. Eventually you end up reusing your old material.”

Sans growled in frustration. “I can’t stand being around you any longer. Stop slacking off and do your fucking job,” he said before turning around and stalking off, leaving a crisp, clean trail of footprints in the snow behind him.

“Love you too, bro,” Papyrus called out after him.

“PISS OFF!”


	2. Science is Radical, Yo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to be working on Chapter 4 of Glitches and Gallantry but all my little Fresh shimejis were dancing around my desktop and inspired me to write... whatever this is.
> 
> I've always thought that Sci would be really intrigued by how some of the other AUs work, especially the sciences and also the biology of some of the different people, namely Fresh, because he's a parasite.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this brain dump! :D

“Hey, Fresh. Mind doing me a favor?”

Fresh blinked, looking upwards - or, downwards to him, but he was sitting upside down on the couch. “Whoa, Sci, dude, you’re standing on the ceiling.”

Sci sighed. “No, I’m not. Sit up please.”

Fresh gave a small pout, then flopped onto his side before sitting up. “Whassup, my dude?” he asked, giving a grin.

“Just need a favor real quick.”

“Uh, sure, I guess. Wha-”

Fresh was cut off by Sci reaching forward and grabbing his wrist, pulling him up to his feet and rushing out of the room with him in tow.

“Whoa! Broski, where we goin’?” Fresh asked, stumbling over his own legs as he was dragged along.

Sci looked back, grinning. “My lab,” he said simply.

* * *

 

“Uhh, when you said you needed a favor, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Fresh said, poking at the weird white patches attached to his ribs, EKG wires running from them and hooking up to a machine.

“Stay still. I need to get accurate readings,” Sci said, adjusting the wires ever so slightly before turning back to look at the machines. 

“Why’re ya doin’ this anyways? Fresh asked.

Sci snorted. “Wire,” he muttered. “And, I’m doing this because you’re a parasite inhabiting a host body, correct?” He adjusted his glasses then turned to look at Fresh.

Fresh shrugged. “I guess, yeah. Why’s that so interestin’?”

“Because it’s  _ new!”  _ Sci exclaimed, making wild gestures with his hands. “Not in my  _ entire _ career have I  _ ever _ seen anything like you! Your - your magic is  _ amazing,”  _ he gushed, eyelights nearly glued to the machine in front of him. “Your levels spike and drop so rapidly, if I didn’t know better, I’d think there was something wrong with you, like you were sick or unwell.”

“Oh,” Fresh replied. He fidgeted in his spot. “Can I take these off now? They’re kinda itchy.” He pointed to the patches littering his ribcage.

“Not yet. First I wanna get some readings from your soul.”

Fresh froze. “My soul?”

“Yeah. You’ve… you’ve got a soul, don’t you? It isn’t floating in your chest - do you have to summon it to see it? That’s something I’ve seen in a couple universes before, where the soul mechanics are different from ours. Is that it?” Sci asked.

There was a small pause on Fresh’s part before he chimed in once again. “Eh, you know, who cares about souls? The magic levels are interestin’ enough, right?”

Sci blinked. “But - with the readings from your soul, I could synthesize both materials and possibly make a breakthrough in soul science altogether!” he exclaimed. “The readings so far are extraordinary, if I could just get some readings from your soul-!”

Fresh’s hand moved up instinctively to touch the right side of his glasses. He chuckled. “Brah, I dunno, do you really wanna see my soul?”

Sci nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes I do!”

“Okay, I warned ya,” Fresh said, then removed his glasses.

If he could open his mouth, Sci’s jaw probably would have dropped. 

“Brah, you okay?” Fresh said, twirling his glasses around in his right hand. The letters on the lenses blurred as they spun.

“That… is amazing,” Sci breathed.

Fresh shrugged. “Dunno, it seems to just creep most people out.”

“Okay, with the melty purple stuff, I can see,” Sci said, making a vague gesture with one of his hands, “But the way it’s framing the soul itself, which is shielded in your eye socket, it’s… absolutely magnificent.”

“Never noticed. S’not really my soul, anyways, I‘m just borrowing it.”

Sci’s brow bones creased in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked, then his eye sockets widened in understanding. “Parasite. Host body’s soul. Gotcha,” he said. He then grinned, holding up patches with wires attached to them. “Can I?”

“On my soul? Really?”

“And on your skull around the socket that contains the soul, but yeah. It’s only for a few minutes,” Sci said. “Pleeease?”

“Only for a few minutes. Wasn’t lyin’ when I said they were itchy.”

Sci grinned and applied the patches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting rambly and I really didn't know where else I was gonna go with it, so I ended it here. I might continue. Hnn.
> 
> ~~I kind of ship this oh no nOT ANOTHER RAREPAIR~~
> 
> shit. I have another rarepair.
> 
> i am the rarepair emperor fite me


	3. Dream Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's had some odd dreams before, but this one is of a whole new caliber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an excerpt from a larger story idea I'm planning. When is comes out, the title will be 'What Once Was Mine'. 
> 
> This scene kinda begged to be written, so even though the brainstorming is still going on and it's in the early stages of planning, I just... did this. And I'll post it in my oneshot book I guess ^^
> 
> The story will be Error-centric, and hopefully feature character development and self-discovery as his past and personality are delved into deeper than I've ever tried to before. Ink and Underswap Sans will also be major players in the story, and we'll also have cameos from other AUs and characters as well as having some of them play lesser roles.
> 
> Also, the story'll be completely gen ^^ No shipping here, sorry. Same for this excerpt 'cause I know that it could be interpreted otherwise.
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!

His dreams were different than usual that night. It wasn’t nightmares, nor was it dreams of conquest and AU-destroying. It wasn’t weird and random, either, this time. It was… peaceful. Pleasant. Warm.

Happy.

His dream-self was in… yeah, he recognized this - it was Outertale. The meteors floated around him, the snow-covered rock beneath his feet.

“Heya, Error,” came a voice. It sounded like this universe’s Sans, the baritone drawl accented and friendly. “Come to visit again?”

His dream-self turned around. He tilted his head to the side slightly, blinking his eye sockets a few times. “Eh, yeah. Your place is pretty nice. It’s got stars. Most others are underground.” The record-skipping titter of his voice seemed… different, although he couldn’t figure out why. On top of that, why was his dream-self being so freak’n nice to that space glitch?

Outertale Sans chuckled. “Yeah, I guess we got a bit of luck. As I’ve said before, though, it’s lonely out here.” He sighed, then shrugged. “I guess pretty much all the AUs have got that problem, though.”

His dream-self sighed. “Well, anyways, can’t stay for long. Got a promise to keep.” He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Outer chuckled. “Promise? That’s not like you.”

“Pff, yeah, I know. But this one’s, ah… pretty important.”

Outer raised a brow. “It’s PJ, isn’t it?”

His dream-self nodded. “Eeyup.”

What?  _ That  _ little glitch? This was one  _ hell _ of a weird dream, if he made a promise dealing with  _ him.  _ And his dream-self didn’t even seem like him at  _ all _ , being all…  _ nice.  _ Actually, if he thought about it, it really was just him. But nice, for some odd, hellish reason.

“Error, come on! You don’t wanna be  _ late _ or anything, do ya?”

His dream-self turned around, giving an annoyed glance to the skeleton whom had spoken - Ink, who was currently halfway-out of a puddle of paint. “Well, excuse me for taking my sweet time,” he snapped. 

“Yeah,  _ yeah.  _ Just get on over here, will you? We’re  _ waiting. _ ”

“We?”

“PJ’s already here. And he’s a bit miffed that you’re late.”

“Well you can tell the little glitch that I can take five minutes more, okay? Kinda busy plotting how I’ll tear his soul to bits.”

His dream-self and Ink kept eye contact for a moment, glaring at each other. Then they both burst into laughter.

_ What? _

“Get on over here, you goof.”

“I really was serious about the whole ‘taking my time’ thing, you know.”

“Seriously?”

“Dead serious.”

Ink covered his face with his hands and let out an annoyed groan, and then the dream shifted.

This time, he was in a grassy field, well, more like a park. It was sunny out(they were on the Surface, most likely), and he could almost feel the way the warm sun shone down on his bones, which were exposed for once, he wasn’t wearing his jacket. That only left his red T-shirt and of course the rest of his clothing, but instead of feeling oddly exposed, he felt… loose and comfortable.

He couldn’t remember exactly what was being said to him in the dream, the voices all blurred together until all he got were faces and expressions and tones and volume. Error sat on top of a small hill, with a red and white checkered blanket under him(really? How cliche can you get?) but he didn’t really pay any heed to that. What he was more focused on was the people in front of him.

Ink was there, holding a frisbee triumphantly over his head. Paper Jam stood several yards away, laughing as a third person, Blueberry, tried to snatch the frisbee away from Ink to no avail. He was the only Sans shorter than Ink, and that had its disadvantages. 

Ink shouted something to Paper, whose eyes lit up and he raised his arms over his head as he laughed. Ink tossed the frisbee over to him and he caught it, waving it at Blueberry with a taunting smirk. 

Blueberry then exclaimed something along the lines of  _ ‘Not fair!’  _ and ran over to PJ, trying but failing to snatch the frisbee out of his hands. PJ grinned and laughed, holding it up high and taunting him. PJ then looked over to his right, shouting something at a fourth person whom Error hadn’t noticed yet.

He was nervously standing under a maple tree, glitched pixels fizzling around his entire countenance. He wrung his hands and blinked a pair of wary blue eyes, and then held up a small blocky hand for the frisbee.

PJ threw the disc and Bluescreen caught it, smiling to himself that he managed to not drop it. However, a few seconds after he did, the frisbee began to glitch out, pixels fizzling around left and right. Bluescreen’s expression fell.

Error’s dream-self stood up and the muffled water noise of before became clear as he called out, “Bluescreen!”

The small skeleton blinked as he tried to respond, only maraging incoherent code-garble. He frowned again and looked down at the frisbee.

His dream-self sighed, then stood up. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Toss it here!” he called out.

Blueberry walked over to Bluescreen’s side. “Go on, he can catch it,” he said, offering an encouraging smile..

Looking a little more confident, Bluescreen aimed, and then threw the frisbee. Error caught it in both hands.

Bluescreen’s smile widened as the others gave him encouraging cheers, even going as far as to outstretch his hands in a definite ‘throw it back here!’ gesture.

Just as Error’s dream-self was winding back his arm to toss the disc, the dream shifted again.

He was standing in a blank space, a blank, white space he knew all too well. The Antivoid. Looking up, he could see the familiar cobalt strings laced across the ceiling of the empty space. And strewn about, entwined in the strings, were countless human souls.

It was one of the basic rules of AU destroying - in order to completely obliterate the universe, the soul had to be taken out of it to prevent the world from resetting. And so he did, but he kept the souls all neatly tied up there as a sort of… trophy, if you will. A souvenir. Bragging rights?

But it didn’t look like his dream-self was going to do what he normally did with the souls. No, he was looking up at them, not with the intent of  _ ‘ha-ha I destroyed all these universes’, _ but with something… different.

“Well,” said a voice. His dream-self turned his head slightly to view the person to his right - Blueberry. Blueberry cast his glance over to Error, giving a soft, reassuring smile with a little bit of worry attached to it. “Are you ready?’ he asked.

Error’s dream-self let out a sigh, looking back up to all of those souls. “Honestly? I don’t think I could ever be. Just… look at that, Blueberry. Years of accumulation only to do… what, throw them back out there? And let the timelines reset?” He wrung his hands together. “Some of them were on genocidal timelines, and they’re just going back to that…”

Blueberry chuckled, “Now you’re thinking like Geno used to.”

“Oh, stars,” his dream-self said, letting his head fall downwards slightly as he rest his skull in his right palm. “Don’t even… that’s not the point,” he said, slightly snappish, as he removed his hand outwards in an obvious gesture. “What I was saying about it, I just... “ he sighed, “I’m not ready, nor will I ever be. But if I don’t stop being so cowardly and actually  _ do  _ it, then… it’s not gonna help.”

Blueberry’s smile softened. “I think that the wisest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“You know, it’s not too late for me to string you up and squash your soul.”

Blueberry’s expression immediately dropped.

Error’s dream-self turned to face Blueberry, snickering and grinning. “Oh, come on, I’m just messing with you.”

Blueberry’s expression turned to one of relief. “Oh, thank the stars.”

“God, you’re so gullible.”

“Hey, stop it!” Blueberry said, teasingly swatting at his arm.

And for once, he didn’t flinch. For once, the contact actually felt natural. Or, at least it did to his dream-self. His dream-self then cast his gaze back up to the strings and the souls. “Okay,” he said. “Onwards and upwards, I guess.”

As his dream-self reached out to pull the first soul down, the dream grew fuzzy and shifted. It didn’t ever form to a clear, sharp scene again after that, it kept constantly changing to moments like that - restoring a soul to its proper universe, interacting with someone, anyone and having the utmost… he didn’t recognize what the feeling was at first. He hadn’t felt it in so,  _ so  _ long…

Care.

Love.

Compassion.

_ Joy. _

And it felt…

It felt…

…

There was a sudden lurch from within his soul and the dream shattered. Error woke up with his soul racing, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his skull. He shoved at the blankets that covered him, and looked around in a brief panic, where-?

Oh.

Echo flowers surrounded him and two other sleeping figures, the glow providing warmth and a faint light so that they weren’t uncomfortable. Everything came flooding back to him, the adventures of the past few days and the vials… Error sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked over to the sleeping form of Blueberry, nestled in a sleeping bag. Fast asleep. He looked over to Ink, who was more sprawled out than curled up in terms of his sleeping arrangement but looked comfortable and fast asleep all the same.

Then the snores hit his ears. Error had to clench his fists to keep from yelling at Ink, since the Echo flowers repeated the annoying noise, but it was all for the best, anyways. They needed the sleep, really. He needed it, and if they all were woken up, one of them would suggest they move on, and… urgh. He didn’t want to think anymore, he needed sleep.

Although… Error sat up fully, scooting back so his spine was pressed up against the thick stem of a tall echo flower. He gathered this sleeping bag and blankets around him, trying to relax so he could regain his aura of sleepiness from earlier. But he couldn’t stop thinking… the dream he’d had, it…

What even was it? It was weird, to say the least. Thinking about it now made his soul twist and turn in utter  _ disgust  _ at the events that occurred in it, starting from the beginning with Outertale and at the last coherent scene with the souls, what he had said…

...Could he really do that?

_ No. Idiotic. Stupid. Glitches, they’re all-! _

He stopped that train of thought, ended it with a forceful power of will.

...It did him some good to not think of that for once.

Instead, he thought of the gentle, peaceful joy that had come over his soul like a gentle wave.

He kept his focus on that until sleep came over him and he drifted off into a dreamless rest, still leaning against the echo flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOOO bOY I was sUPPOSED to be working on my other shit but mmmnope this idea pounded on my brain and screamed to be written so here I am, a slave to my whims
> 
> y'all are probably ready for a long overdue update on Glitches and Gallantry aren'tcha? cause yup that's probably comin' next
> 
> aNYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, and I want to know if this story sounds interesting ^^


	4. Somewhat Kooky, But Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd, childish Sans gets introduced to the Multivoid and the others. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ THE NEW TAGS. There may be triggering content ahead.
> 
> I wanted to write something cutesy with Asylumtale!Sans, but it escalated. Oops.
> 
> please tell me if there's any tags you think I missed! Thanks :D

“So, uh… how did you get here?” Classic questioned, a little put off by the kooky grin and the, well… straitjacket. 

The other Sans, whom he had learned was from some sort of asylum(and therefore had nicknamed Asy) clapped his hands together as much as the elongated sleeves of the jacket would allow. He giggled. “One of the doctors left the door open by accident. I think he was new. But shhhh!” He hurriedly put a hand up to Classic’s teeth in order to 'shush’ him. “Dun tell!”

“Uh, sure, kid,” he said, though they were clearly around the same age - physically. Asy acted like, well… a kid. “Look, how bout you, uh… come over here and hang out with my pals and I? I'm sure they'd love to meet you.”

Asy grinned and nodded.

Classic led Asy over to the main room of the Multivoid, where various versions of himself were hanging around. Outer was on the couch, snoring. Swap was chatting animatedly with Error, Lust was - actually, for once being rather normal. He was talking to Fell and Ink while at the table.

Ink looked up when Classic entered the room, blinking a bit when he saw Asy. The conversation between him, Fell, and Lust came to a halt as Lust looked up as well, mouth tilting upwards into a grin. He turned around in his chair to face Asy.

“Well hello there,” Lust said, eyesockets falling to half-mast.

Classic shot him a look that(hopefully) conveyed  _ 'not this one’ _ , but apparently that wasn't really needed as Asy ran up towards him, gasping a little and bringing his skull what would have been entirely too close for comfort in relation to where Lust was. He blinked a few times.

“You look like me, but… purple,”Asy observed, tilting his head to the side. “Hehe. Isn't that  _ weird,  _ Papyrus?” Asy turned to the side, putting his hands on his knees and looking up to some sort of invisible entity.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Asy turned back to the three that were sitting at the table. “And you!” he exclaimed, running to the other side to get an up-close and personal look at Ink. “You’re so colorful!”

“Heh, yeah,” Ink said, brows furrowing a little in worry. This guy seemed familiar, he might have visited his AU once, maybe-? He didn't remember. “Say, what's your name?” 

“Sans!” the other chirped happily, “but the other one that looks like me over there-” he pointed to Classic, “says you guys are  _ all  _ named Sans. That’s weird,” he giggled, “and would get confusing, so he nicknamed me Asy!”

“Huh, any particular reason why?” Fell asked, raising a brow - more so to Classic than to Asy, but the childlike skeleton answered the question all the same.

“Prolly 'cause I’m from an asylum,” Asy answered with a sheepish giggle. “I like the name, though!”

Fell looked to Classic, who shrugged helplessly.

By then, Swap and Error had paused their conversation, Swap turning to look over at the situation. “Oh!” he said, quickly standing up, “You guys should have told me there was someone new!”

Asy turned towards Swap, blinking. “Whoa,” he said. “You’re really blue.”

Swap blinked for a moment. “Mweh, well, I guess you could say that,” he said, smiling. “My name’s Swap! Or Blue, I get both.” He chuckled. “What’s yours?” 

“Asy,” he repeated once more. “Nice to meet you! It's really weird here… everything’s so colorful!” He threw up his hands and spun in a circle. “It's usually all white back at the asylum. I think Papyrus likes it better here, too. Do you?” At that, Asy turned to his side, again looking at an empty space. “Hehe, I knew you would!”

Swap was about to reply, but at that odd occurrence, he was momentarily at a loss for words. “Um, that’s good! Glad you like it,” Swap said, looking a little uneasy. He glanced over Asy’s shoulders, giving a  _ help me  _ glance at the others.

All four of them shrugged.

“Hey guys, I noticed it got a little more quiet, what’s-” the voice cut off. From behind Swap, Geno had poked his head in the room through the kitchen door, confused, but upon spotting Asy, his expression changed to a small smile. He stepped into the room fully. “Oh. Hey there.”

Asy blinked for a moment, then gasped, rummaging around in his… pockets? Did straitjackets have pockets? He quickly found what he was looking for, then rushed over to Geno. “You’re hurt!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he said, chuckling and looking down at the red slash that went across his chest and torso. “That. Don’t worry, kiddo. It’s not really that bad, I live with it. It, uh, doesn't really hurt.”

Asy frowned, clearly disbelieving. He then held out a band-aid in both hands. The band-aid was purple, with flower patterns. “This will help,” he said, clearly sure of himself. “It’s magic! Frisk said so.”

Geno blinked. “Well in that case, you should probably keep it! No need to waste on me, huh?”

“Oh, I have plenty!” Asy said, moving to roll his sleeves up.

Geno’s eyes widened. All along Asy’s arms were band-aids, ranging in size and length. They were all very colorful, varying in patterns, but there were a  _ lot  _ of them. 

“See?” Asy said. “They help a lot, too!” He grinned, then that grin faltered slightly as he looked to the side, seemingly listening to something for a bit. His smile then reinstated itself as he looked back to Geno. “Papyrus even wants you to have it, he just said so!”

Geno twitched at the mention of Papyrus, reaching up the clutch at his scarf. He looked to the empty space beside Asy. “ Uh, hate to break it to ya, kid, but there's no one there.”

Asy frowned. “What do you mean? That’s… that's Papyrus, my brother, he just wanted you to have the band-aid, he… he…” Asy took a step back, hands beginning to shake. He dropped the band-aid, not noticing that he did so. 

Geno chuckled. “Kid, all I see is air.” He looked at the other apologetically. 

Asy’s breathing sped up. “No. No, he’s there. He’s with me, right now. He’s here, can't you see, can't you see?”

“Uh, Geno, I don’t think that was-” Ink started, but was cut off.

“He’s here!” Asy insisted, growing more frantic. He pointed next to himself. “Why can’t you see?  _ Why can’t you see?!?” _

“Whoa, hey, kid, calm down,” Fell said, standing up.

Asy started twitching violently, breathing so fast it was almost hyperventilation. “He - he’s - Papyrus, he-!”

Then chaos broke out. 

Asy let out an ear-piercing shriek, thrashing wildly, however, the biggest surprise was that Error, who hadn’t spoken thus far, immediately jumped to his feet. “Watch the head!” he yelled, running over as Asy collapsed, but thankfully catching and cradling the manic skeleton’s skull before it hit anything. Luckily, there wasn’t anything around, so the thrashing skeleton couldn’t hurt himself on anything except for the carpeted floor, which was soft and couldn’t really do any damage.

“What the hell’s happening?!?” exclaimed a disgruntled Outer, who had just woken up.

“He’s having a fucking  _ seizure,  _ that’s what!” Error said, trying his best to hold the back of the other’s head while the limbs thrashed about. “Somebody call Sci  _ right now _ and tell him there’s some Sans from an asylum having a seizure in the goddamned multivoid, and get him to bring an anticonvulsant,  _ immediately! _ ”

Classic, whose eyelights had flickered out almost immediately as Asy had screamed, spoke up. “I’ll get him,” he said, then blipped out of sight.

Error turned his attention back to Asy. “I need a piece of fabric, Blueberry, your scarf!” He shouted without so much as looking away from the thrashing skeleton on the floor. “I need to put it in his mouth so he doesn’t choke on a tongue or whatever excess magic may form at this point, so he doesn’t choke on it.”

Swap wordlessly handed the other his scarf, and Error quickly took it, opening the other’s mouth and quickly stuffing the blue fabric inside. He tilted Asy’s skull slightly to the side, while keeping a watch on the flailing limbs, making sure he didn’t injure his arms or legs further.

By the time Sci and Classic came back, Fell and Outer had came to help Error in making sure that Asy didn’t hurt himself, and Swap had made his way over to Geno to console him a little( _ ‘You didn’t mean to trigger that, you couldn’t have known’) _ , Lust standing back and hoping the kid would be all right.

Sci was the first to rush into the room, injection already prepared. “How long has it been?” he asked quickly, kneeling down by Asy’s head, holding the needle.

“Ten minutes, give or take,” Error replied curtly. “Just give him the anticonvulsant!”

“I have to get the right dosage,” Sci muttered, then quickly brought the needle to Asy’s cervical vertebrae. As soon as the drug was administered, Asy began to calm down, taking a few moments before the thrashing stopped. He still shook slightly, but even that subsided after a bit.

Sci let out a breath of relief. “Error - Classic told me what happened. You probably saved his life, catching him in the first place. That’s actually no easy feat, taking charge of a situation like that, getting Classic to come down to my labs and getting me to being the anticonvulsant, and keeping him uninjured while that happened.”

Error made a surprised noise that kind sounded like a ‘huh?’ before shaking his head. “S’nothing. Anyways, he’s okay now, just… put ‘im on the couch or something.” Error backed away, standing up and huffing.

“How’d you know what to do, anyways?” Lust asked, curious. 

“I… know my way around seizures. That’s all,” Error said, before he huffed again and left the room.

Brushing away that comment, the rest of them moved Asy to the sofa, laying him down carefully. After a bit, Geno approached.

“So… is he gonna be okay?” Geno asked.

Sci gave a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha that escalated quickly
> 
> This was written in a rush lmao i'm sorry
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	5. I Ran Out of Good Titles So Let's Just Call This the Chapter of Smitten Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell sansby, because I'm trash :^]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last year, I attempted nanowrimo, attempted being the key word. I wanted to do a thirty day otp challenge(I chose Sansby) but I only did about eleven, almost twelve of the prompts.
> 
> Anyways I'm gonna post some of 'em. Not all of em, cause some suck and some of them are from my AUs I haven't done much with yet.
> 
> ANYWAYS HAVE SOME SWAPFELL SANSBY CAUse I love these dorks just look at them
> 
> This one happens to be prompt three, which was Patching Each Other Up.

"Hold still, you idiot. I'm trying to bandage it."

"I can't hold still when your touch is as ticklish as a Snowdrake's feather!"

"You'd rather me be rough? Jeez, in aware you're somewhat of a masochist, but this isn't exactly the time-"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!"

"I was being sarcastic, now shut up and let me patch you up, okay?"

"Fine, but do it right!" Sans huffed, holding his arm back out to Grillby. His ulna was in a pretty bad state, one deep gash running across the bone and dripping marrow. The rest of the bone was littered with smaller cuts. His radius was in the same state, but without the larger cut. Overall he wasn't in a very good state, but this arm was the worst. Besides, this arm wasn't the worst he'd ever had, either - he'd been in way worse shape before.

Grillby held the bandage firm but carefully as he wrapped it around the large cut on Sans' ulna, said skeleton hissing in pain because although it wasn't ticklish anymore, it put much pressure on the wound itself. Which was better, he admitted, because pressure stopped the bleeding, but t didn't mean it was comfortable.

Grillby tied off the bandage neatly, and one he gave the okay, Sans immediately recoiled, cradling the hurt arm with his other. The bone throbbed, and Sans growled in frustration at the discomfort. "This hurts," he whined rather childishly.

"Well of course it does, you maniac. How'd you even get it in the first place?"

Sans huffed. "Some hooligans from Waterfall thought some monster patrolling Snowdin Forest would be easy pickings. I dusted them easily, but they had the element of surprise. Started beating me up a bit and got my arm before I got rid of them. However, it was good EXP. I think my LV increaseed by a bit."

"And you couldn't prevent this, why?"

"I said, because they surprised me!"

"You were supposed to be on patrol."

"I-" Sans huffed, fuming. "I was recalibrating the gauntlet..."

"Well, there you have it. You got distracted," Grillby supplied, giving an exasperated roll of his eyes, but in an unusually friendly sort of way for a monster of his countenance.

"Nonsense! The Magnificent and Terrible Sans doesn't get distracted!" he said, half serious, but also with a playful edge to it. 

"I'm just helping you to be a better Guardsman. After all, what kind of good boyfriend doesn't offer advice?" Grillby said, leaning in towards Sans slightly.

The skeleton playfully shoved him away. "Shhhhh, someone might be around!" he said, serious, but chuckling.

"Awe, you scared of going public?"

"Unless you want a large sign pinned to your back that says 'DUST ME', don't make it known."

The flame elemental scoffed. "I'd like to see them try."

"I know, I remember the time when the idiotic Vulkin thought it would be a good prank to steal your teapot. But we've talked about this."

"All right, all right," Grillby relented, and he glanced back at Sans' scraped up countenance. "You want me to patch up the smaller ones too?"

Sans shook his head. "Proof I fought, not enough to show weakness. Besides, I'll be fine."

Grillby nodded, looking at the bandages arm and pondering for a moment. "How do skeletons even bleed, anyways? You don't have blood vessels."

"Well, blood is made inside of the bone, bone marrow being what turns into blood. So we don't bleed, we just... leak bone marrow." Sans sighed. "How long will this take to heal?" he snapped impatiently.

"Be patient. It'll take a week or two, if and only if you rest. You can't spar with that arm."

"I can't take time off!"

"Yes you can, you idiot. You work yourself to the bone." Sans let out a cry of indignation at the small pun, but Grillby continued, "Alphys is gonna understand. You're one of her best guardsmen. The Royal Guard isn't that strict.

Sans sighed again. "All right. But I'm sparring again in a week, tops. Deal?"

"You better stock up on Cinnamon Bunnies, then. Your magic's gonna need all it can get if you wanna heal that in a week."

"All right, fine! You're acting like an overbearing parent!"

"No, I'm just a boyfriend who cares," Grillby said, leaning forward and giving a peck on top of Sans' skull.

Sans blushed madly, cheekbones flaring. His blue eyelights darted around to make sure no one had seen, then looked back up at his boyfriend. "Grillby..." he whined in embarrassment, looking up at the chuckling fire elemental.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," he said, grinning.

"Well," Sans replied, regaining his composure, "Since no one's around - if that's how you want to play it, I guess I could comply." Moving quickly, he leaned upwards to plant his mouth right onto Grillby's, sending the completely startled teamaker toppling back over into the snow, Sans following and landing right on top of him.

Both of them were quite happy with that outcome.


	6. 1-S, 2-P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk ventures into the true lab, where the Amalgamates lie. But there is also something else that the head Royal Scientist, W.D. Gaster, has been hiding there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like in like some handplates minicomic there was an idea zarla had where sans and paps never escaped and Frisk found them in the true lab and so I wrote a thing haha
> 
> Set in the handplates AU, obviously
> 
> EDIT: Apparently the italics for Frisk's signing didn't save the first time. It's there now.

As quietly as they could and with apprehension flooding their brain, Frisk walked through the darkened lab. The true lab of Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster was truly a sight to behold, neat and eerie. Alphys had already warned them about the Amalgamates, and Frisk had taken heed of her warning as they passed the melted mishmashes of fallen monsters, being friendly but staying well out of range of the cages.

Frisk gripped their stick tighter as they passed.

Alphys had warned them that there may be more… unsavory experiments as they went on, but she had no idea what they were nor what to do if and when Frisk encountered any. It was well known by the child that Gaster was truly what some would call inhumane, Alphys having witnessed many shrill screams that did not belong to the man himself. Even from upstairs in the lab that everyone else knew, the one that was the fake front for their real work, the screams had caused her such a terrible headache and such a powerful feeling of nausea that she had to take a day off and go home, many times in fact. Alphys had insisted that Frisk take extra care down in the lab, because even though she admired their bravery and determination to unearth the secrets buried there by Gaster, it would be highly, highly dangerous.

And that was why Frisk trembled slightly as they walked.

The end of the stick trailed lightly along the floor for a bit before Frisk realized that might not be the best idea. They lifted up the stick, holding it at the ready instead of letting it scrape the cold, hard floor and make noise. The hallways all looked the same, eerie and dark as they were. The faint sound of electrical machinery and water dripping out of a pipe was the only sound besides Frisk’s footsteps that echoed through the lab - until they began to hear whispers.

They were soft at first, fearful. Frisk turned their head to look down a separate hall where it seemed the whispers were coming from. They took a few tentative steps down that path, their shoes making small sounds as they hit the floor.

The whispers ceased.

Frisk tilted their head in confusion, and almost turned away to continue down their original path, but then a certain noise stopped them. It was rattling. Clacking, that would be the more accurate term, but whatever the word used to describe it was, it caught their attention once again, and they moved further down the hall.

A light caught their attention next, besides the rattling. It was an eerie aquarium blue, bouncing off of the ceiling and walls in an unorganized manner, flickering not unlike that of a water reflection, but yet it didn't seem like water. As Frisk drew nearer to what was giving off the light, the whispers resumed, except they were more like frantic, scared mutters.

Frisk turned a corner. They could see it now, it was a cage, sort of. Blue beams that acted as cage bars stretched horizontally across the open section on the wall, flickering and moving. They looked like they were electric. But that wasn't what surprised Frisk the most, no. What surprised Frisk was what was inside the cage.

Two skeletons, dressed in only pale green scrubs sat inside of the cage, one noticeably taller than the other, with a longer facial structure. The other was short, a bit stout, with a rounded facial structure - and although the shorter one was wearing a wide grin, his eyes told otherwise. His eyes said fear.

The taller skeleton was shaking - that was where the rattling sound had come from, Frisk assumed. His bones clacked together in a very clumsy manner, and his eye sockets were screwed shut as he rattled furiously, curled up in the corner. The shorter of the two sat close to the taller, muttering comforting words. Well, at least until Frisk stopped in front of the cage.

The shorter of the two skeletons rapidly whirled to face them, apprehension written all over his face. Confusion, too. He looked frightened, definitely, but also with a mix of defiance that made the look come across more as wary. His breathing turned rough, ragged, and heavy, the rate of it speeding up the more Frisk stood there.

They lifted their stick, and the short skeleton flinched. However, they only poked the blue bars. There was a hissing sound, and they drew back their stick. The end of it was blackened.

At the hissing noise, the taller skeleton opened his eyes. The clacking gradually stopped, and the taller skeleton blinked. He left his curled up position, cocking his head to the side and blinking some more.

Frisk set down their stick so they could use both of their hands to sign. _Hello_ , they signed. _Can you understand me?_

The taller skeleton nodded. The shorter one hesitantly did so as well.

 _Who are you?_ Frisk questioned. _How did you get down here?_

The shorter skeleton pressed against the back wall, closer to the taller one, who looked at the shorter in worry and a bit of questioning.

 _Can you talk?_ Frisk signed.

“...We can talk,” the taller one said, a tenor male’s voice that sounded like it would have once been boisterous and proud. That being said, it was still quite a powerful voice, echoing throughout the halls despite the tone of it seeming wary.

“Bro, what are you doing?” hissed the shorter one, despite his mouth being closed the entire time. Frisk wondered how that worked.

“Well, they’re obviously not Doctor Gaster,” the taller said. “And besides, I don’t even think they know how to get in. They poked the bars with a stick.”

“So? We could get in trouble anyways, he keeps security cameras everywhere. Plus, it could be faking.” Frisk didn’t miss the usage of the word ‘it’ in reference to them, but didn’t press about it.

“Well, let’s ask them,” the taller said. “Small… child?” he said, unsure of what to refer to the tiny human as, “Small child, do you know Doctor W.D. Gaster?”

 _I do_ , Frisk signed, but upon seeing the immediate panic of the two skeletons, they quickly amended, b _ut I know that he doesn’t do nice things._ They paused, then continued, I’ _m here to find out what he’s been hiding from everybody else. I need to figure out what’s been going on. I’m not here to hurt you._

The shorter one clearly didn’t believe them, but the taller seemed to at least partially accept their words. “So… you’re here to help us?” the taller one asked.

 _Yes_ , Frisk said. _I’ll help you in any way I can._

The taller one’s eye sockets widen and his expression turned joyful “Brother, do you hear that? They’re going to help us!”

“I dunno, bro,” the shorter said. “I just can’t trust it. It’s too…” He trailed off.

The taller scoffed. “Nonsense, brother. Look at them, they want to help!”

The shorter skeleton looked over at Frisk and they gave a friendly smile. _I really do want to help,_ they signed.

The shorter skeleton looked back up at the taller, who was apparently his brother. “...Okay,” he said, relenting.

 _What are your names?_ Frisk asked, signing a bit faster now that they knew that both skeletons could understand sign language.

“Well… I don’t really think we have any,” the taller skeleton said. He looked down at the back of his hand for a moment before holding it up, showing off the back of it where a metal plate sat. The teal light of the cell bars glinted off of it, giving it a stony-blue look. “Except for this. I’m 2-P, my brother is 1-S.”

Frisk peered at the plate. It read 'WD 2-P’. The shorter skeleton held up his as well, and sure enough, a small 'WD 1-S’ was carved into the metal plate.

The taller skeleton - 2-P? It didn't seem right to call him that. He continued, “Doctor Gaster said it had to do with birth order and the fonts we spoke. I… have no idea what fonts are.”

Frisk blinked. _Well_ , they signed, already getting an idea from what they had heard so far, _if you want names, I could give you names!_

2-P gasped in surprise, and his brother, 1-S, tilted his head to the side, blinking. “Really?!?” 2-P spoke enthusiastically, with more true joy than had been there before.

Frisk nodded, brain getting to work. Fonts, huh? Well… _You can be Papyrus,_ they told 2-P, _and your brother can be Sans!_

2-P, now Papyrus, let out another gasp and covered his mouth with his hands in utter elation. “I love it!” he said. “Brother, do you like the name the small child gave you?”

“Heh, it's nice,” the shorter skeleton, now Sans, said. His finally-genuine expression faltered after a moment. “Really, though… who are ya, kid?”

 _My name is Frisk_ , they signed. _I'm a human._

“A human?” Papyrus questioned, tilting his head to the side. “What’s that?”

“It’s one of those people that the doc mentioned,” Sans said, remembering. “The ones with the powerful souls.”

Frisk nodded. _Apparently, the monsters need human souls in order to break the barrier._

“Barrier?” Sans said, this time brows scrunching in confusion. (Again, Frisk wondered how that worked, considering he was a skeleton.) “What's… what’s that?”

Frisk frowned. _You've never heard of the Barrier?_

Papyrus cast a glance to his brother and then back at Frisk. “We've... been here our entire lives,” he muttered, wringing his hands together.

Frisk’s eyes widened in shock. _Your entire lives?!?_ they asked. That must have been such a long time… the both of them looked like adults.

“It hasn't exactly been fun,” Sans said. “We don't really know much outside of what's happened in these labs.”

Frisk frowned. _I'm going to get you out of here,_ they signed furiously. _I'm going to get you out of here, I promise you._

“Are you sure you can?” Sans asked.

 _Yes,_ Frisk signed. _I have to go now, but I will come back._

Sans sighed. “...Okay.”

“Good luck, human!” Papyrus said, grinning.

Frisk smiled, then waved the skeletons goodbye as they continued down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna do a thing, at the end of every chapter, I'm going to state an Undertale headcanon I have that has to do with the chapter I posted. It may be kind of obscure and only have to do with something you might not have expected, but I will do it. And most of all, I want to hear your thoughts on it as well!
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: Okay, so this is one of the first times I've written Frisk, and I love their character. I strictly portray them as a non-binary/agender individual, and I respect other portrayals, but it really makes me mad when people try to say they're canonically male or female cause haha they're not :^] Secondly, I also portray Frisk as selectively mute and using sign language as a way to communicate. My mom is deaf and knows sign language so I feel it's kind of a personal touch to Frisk there when I portray them, because even though I don't really know much of sign language it kind of speaks to me??? Anyways, I also really like Frisk because, well, us non-binary folk have to stick together xD


	7. And... Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down between Ink and Error...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried brainstorming for Glitches and Gallantry but that didn't work out
> 
> So this happened instead
> 
> I regret nothing
> 
> Art at the bottom is by comyet! I'm not that good you guys ^^'

The glitched, torn, destroyed bits and pieces of UnderIsle hung around him like bits and pieces of a broken piñata. The human’s soul, red and brilliant with the power of determination, hung with cobalt blue strings squeezing it within an inch of its life. He had all the strings connected to one focal point, a single phalange. The end of his finger, sickly yellow, had the strings wrapped around it. He toyed with the soul, yanking on it from time to time as it struggled. It still struggled, trying to reset, even though it couldn’t.

Error smiled.

“You know, it’s not really nice to tie up souls.”

Error turned around, not a quick whirl but rather an annoyed snap. He still held the strings in his hand, slung over his shoulder. The small pixels twitched and fizzled about his entire form, but especially near his eyesockets as they narrowed. The discolored lights inside of them trailed his gaze along the ground at first, spotting splotches of multicolored ink among the coded floor of this AU - or what was left of it. As they finally raised upwards, the creature known as Ink came into view.

“Well, I’m not really that nice of a guy,” he said, suddenly and sharply yanking on the strings he held.

The human soul shattered.

“You should know this by now,” he finished.

Ink twitched, barely noticeable. He let his eyes fall shut, sighing as he pulled his brush out from its current position slung across his back.

Until he fumbled the wooden brush, dropping it and letting it clatter to the floor.

“CUT!”

Error dropped his strings, curling in on himself and wheezing. Ink glared at the dark skeleton and huffed.

“Well, you try to carry a huge paintbrush weapon and do some fancy twirl like you're a member of a freaking high school colorguard!” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't even bother to pick up the paintbrush, he was too frustrated with it.

“Ink, that's the twenty eighth time,” Comic called from behind one of the cameras. “Soon it's gonna stop being funny.”

“Oh, that will never stop being funny,” Error said, nearly cackling at this point.

“Seriously, guys,” Red called, up near the ceiling with one of the lights and a couple of other technicians. “Get it together.”

“Okay, okay, we're trying,” Ink said, picking up his paintbrush and slinging it over his back once again. He walked to the other end of the set, ready to make his entrance once again.

“Take 29. And… action!”

Again, Error made the display of toying with the fake human soul prop.

“You know, it's not really nice to tie up souls,” Ink repeated, having walked onto the set with his arms crossed.

Error, as per the script, let out a sneer. “Well, I’m not really that nice of a guy,” he said, then, once again, crushed the fake human soul. “You should know this by now.”

Now was the moment of truth. If he did it correctly, Ink would pull out his brush and twirl it a couple of times before having it stop in a position of offense - basically brandished like a sword. And so the skeleton reached back, grasping at the brush handle before pulling it out. He twirled it in the process; it went around once, twice -

“FUCKING SHIT!” Ink cursed as he yet again fumbled the brush, trying to catch it before it hit the ground.

“Cut!” a rather annoyed Outer said, grumbling. “Everybody, just take five. Ink, you might want to practice getting that down.” He set the script down on the director’s chair, heading out of the room.

Ink sighed, scratching the back of his head. “We might even have to cut that out if I can't get it right,” he said.

“Well, first of all you gotta stop twirlin’ it like a pansy,” Fell called out. “It drops cause it ain't got enough momentum.”

“Yeah you're supposed to be the badass art warrior,” Comic put in. “Not the pastel princess.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Ink said.

“Hey. I know ya can do it,” Error offered. “After all, you did that awesome rolling stunt in yesterday’s shoot.”

“Heh. Thanks, Error.”

“No sweat. Except this is taking kinda long to shoot, so you owe me.”

“...I can get you Chinese food after the shoot?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this scene they're filming is actually the opening scene to another fic I'm working on, it's going to be called What Once Was Mine and there is a scene from that in chapter 3 of this story!
> 
> Second of all I didn't come up with this idea, the whole actor thing was floating along on Tumblr and I have no clue where I saw it but it was funny, like they were filming CPAU and Comic kept forgetting his lines
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> Shit I forgot the chapter headcanon
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: So a lot of people ship Ink and Error, but like it was never one of my otps, I mean it's kinda cute if written well but I MUCH prefer this awesome platonic relationship where they argue and just be assholes to each other but on a good-natured sort of way ^^


	8. The Polyamorous Conglamoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ explains a thing or two about multiversal relationships. 
> 
> Outer is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy mother of fuck how did this get to be over eight hundred words this was supposed to be a small drabble of entirely crack
> 
> Well here you guys go

“Uh… wanna run that by me again?” Outer asked, knowing that he most likely did _not_ want to know in full about what PJ had just told him. It was kinda his fault for being late to the party, though, cause if he'd found a way between the universes and to the multivoid sooner, he'd most likely understand this huge thing between his alternate selves. (There was no way in hell he’d have been a part of it, though, that was for certain.)

The smaller skeleton sighed. “It's… just a huge conglomerate of polyamory. Sort of. It's honestly the weirdest shit I've ever seen. Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't witnessed it,” PJ said.

“So, uh… how does that work? I mean, who’s…?” Outer made a vague gesture with his phalanges in place of finishing the question. PJ sighed again.

“ _Okay_. So Blue, Comic, and Red were the first ones to figure out the whole polyamory thing. They were in a relationship all together before anybody else got together. I believe next was Dream and Cross, the two lovesick idiots couldn't keep their feelings for each other hidden anymore. After that I don't really know, but I made a flowchart to help keep track.”

“You made a flowchart?!?”

“Shut the fuck up, I wasn't finished. Anyways, Nightmare and Cross have a thing as well as Dream and Cross. Dream and Ink have got something going on, and Ink and Blue are in somewhat of a flirting stage. I don't think they've fucked yet.”

“Wh-?!?”

“Blue’s also with Error, that happened fairly quickly. Error made the moves, surprisingly, but I guess it all makes sense in the long run when you think about how Blue was the only one Error would be comfortable around for a loooong time. Anyways, proceeding from that, Error and Ink are kind of complicated. I mean, I exist, but I'm not really their kid. They didn't decide to make a baby. Actually, it was only _after_ all the issues with Error disowning me and Ink raising me out of freakn pity and the whole _'edgy-teen-ran-away’_ phase of mine that they decided to fight and argue even more, and soon that turned sexual so they kind of have hate sex all of the time. None of the rooms are soundproof. We should really get that fixed.”

“What the-?!?”

“Hey! Not done yet! Moving on from that, I believe the only one that's fucked just about everybody is of course, Lust, but the only ones he’s in a romantic relationship with are Error and Red, who, just in case you want to know, don't have anything between them. There might be soon, I think I can see something. Probably cause of their mutual relationship with Blue. Who, by the way, is friends with Fatal, and that might be something more or I might just be seeing things from being surrounded by so much lovesickness.”

“But-”

“Can you not interrupt?!? Jesus fucking _Christ_ , it's a simple thing. _Continuing on,_ I’m pretty sure that Fatal and Reboot are working their way through some relationship things, cause Fatal’s got a lot of issues and all that. Plus Reboot's a swap of Error and all that jazz, so yikes. Issues. Reboot and Eraser are next, and their relationship is kinda like Error and Ink, except since in the universal swap process of universes -- don't ask me how I came up with that term -- Reboot ended up sorta like neutral good and Eraser’s all chaotic neutral while the original Ink and Error are more like chaotic neutral and chaotic evil respectively, though Error’s kinda floatin’ towards chaotic neutral. But anyways, Reboot and Eraser butt heads a lot but they're getting along actually, and yeah, I won't deny that I heard them going at it once or twice. However, Marvul and Eraser are an _entirely_ different story, they kinda hate each other but like each other at the same time, like some consensual version of Harley Quinn and the Joker with a lot more hatemance, but on steroids. Now Marvul’s brother, Halluciv, he’s got that whole thing with Xcellence, and Xcellence and Marvul occasionally court each other. They like each other more than they let on, I think.”

There was a pause.

“... Are you done?” Outer asked.

“Eh, Death and Geno have got a thing, and Obli and Spirit are dating too. But they’re not really connected to the polyamorous conglomerate,” PJ said.

“And you’re not, either?” Outer confirmed.

“ _Hell_ no,” PJ said. “Single Pringle that's never gonna mingle.”

Ink poked his head in the room. “That didn't look like single pringle-ing when Fresh was talking to you earlier,” he teased.

“Oh my God, Fresh doesn't even comprehend romance, plus, why would I be interested in him?!?” PJ shouted angrily.

Ink snickered. “I ship it.”

“OH MY GOD, DAD, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Outer just twiddled his phalanges nervously as Ink cackled triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing
> 
> Fun fact, I actually made a flowchart to help me keep track
> 
> And that flowchart is here: http://imgur.com/IjGcG3H
> 
> I forgot the fuckn headcanon again hhhh
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: Since paperfresh isn't exactly something that would be very likely to happen, I prefer to portray it in a crackish was like this. I think that PJ likes to torment Fresh a lot by saying things the other won't understand so yup that's basically the extent to which I ship paperfresh xD


	9. Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is avoiding chores. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this tiny fluffy Passionfruit drabble ouo

Blue giggled. “You’re not getting out of it this time,” he said, gently pushing a pouting Lust away from him.

“Aw, come on, babe,” Lust replied, leaning over and resting his head on Blue’s shoulder.

Blue giggled again. “Nope. Those dishes are going to be washed tonight,” he said, planting a small peck on Lust’s forehead before giving him a second light shove. Blue turned back to the book he was reading, but soon, his attention was drawn away once more by Lust.

“What are you doing?” Blue asked, dissolving into giggles once again as he looked over at Lust, who was trailing a bunch of kisses up his arm.

“Giving you kisses,” Lust replied, making his way up the other’s humerus, then gently pushing aside his bandanna to kiss his clavicle.

“H-hey, that tickles,” Blue replied, chuckling. “Luuuust, you need to do the dishes.”

“But kissing you is more fun,” Lust whines, continuing to trail the kisses up Blue’s neck.

“Yes, but you haven't done the dishes yet,” Blue insisted. He set down his book and gently took Lust’s wrists. “Dishes. Now.”

Lust pouted again. “I’ll do them later.”

“Nooooo,” Blue said, a drawn out, weak protest as Lust leaned forward again and starting peppering kisses all over his face.

“Pleeeeease?” Lust said.

Blue frowned, giving Lust his best serious face. (It was more like a cute pouty face.) “Your - _seduction_ ,” he said, raising a hand and booping Lust on the bridge of his nasal cavity, “is not got to get you out of dish duty.”

Blue then picked up his book and began reading again. He honestly wanted to finish his book(it was a copy of _Fablehaven_ ), he was at a good part. But again, it was almost impossible to concentrate when his(admittedly adorable) boyfriend was leaning his entire weight on him and planting little kisses on every spot within his reach. He sighed. “Yes, I get the hint, I know what you want,” Blue said, giggling.

“So is that a yes?” Lust said, burrowing his face into the crook of Blue’s neck.

“After you do the dishes,” Blue said.

It’s a fact that Lust hasn't moved to go do the dishes that fast in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay the cuties
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: blue is an adult so stop portraying him as this innocent guy who doesn't know what a dick is pleaseandthankyou 
> 
> I mean write him that way if you want but that's not rly what I like--


	10. Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is old and I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So digging through my google drive got me to find this old thing (woot) that I never continued
> 
> I got the idea from Crush XD because she's absolutely fabulous with her writing
> 
> So I tried to do this and got like three songs down before I decided I couldn't keep up with how fast the music was going
> 
> Oh well have these three short musically inspired drabbles
> 
> (P.S. it's all set it off songs bc i love that band)
> 
> ALSO! I don't normally double update so if you didn't catch chapter 9 then go read that

I’D RATHER DROWN - SET IT OFF

 

{UF Sans/UT Sans}

 

“I’m done with your shit,” Red grumbled, clenching his fists tightly.

“Red, stop it,” Sans said, sighing. “You’re overreacting, please-”

“Overreacting? You don’t fucking care about  anything,  let alone me, so shut up and take your bullshit somewhere else, okay?” Red seethed. “Maybe you’ll learn a lesson or two next time. I feel sorry for the next poor bastard that decides to deal with ya.”

“Red, please-!”

The door slammed shut as Red left, the sound jarring and final.

Both of their brothers left them well enough alone when they saw the tears.

 

 

DISTANCE DISTURBS ME - SET IT OFF

 

{UT Sans/US Papyrus}

 

They were both stiff, smiles disturbingly fake and the talk mind-numbingly meaningless.

“Stretch, Blue, it’s so nice to see you!” Papyrus exclaimed when the Swap brothers both walked into the room. 

“It’s been forever!” Blue agreed, immediately delving into a conversation with Papyrus.

It took a moment, some consideration and a bit of doubt, but before the courage he had built up could go away, Sans looked up to try and catch Stretch’s gaze. And when the taller skeleton had smiled and greeted him, he thought there might have been something.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but from the way that Stretch kept his distance, it was clear that things weren’t ever going to be the same as before.

 

 

PARTNERS IN CRIME - SET IT OFF

 

{Fellcest}

 

“P-please don’t! I have to support my family, they’re waiting for me at home,” the small rabbit monster sobbed, clutching the fabric of their coat.

“Would ya look at that? This one’s begging,” Sans said, chuckling. “That’s a real treat. Hasn’t happened in a while.” He turned to his brother. “Whaddaya think, Boss?”

“I cannot say it’s not enjoyable,” Papyrus agreed, smirking. He gripped a long, sharpened white bone in his right hand. “But we spared one last week.”

“True. Besides, this one’s more annoyin’ than cute.”

“Would you like to do the honors?” Papyrus asked, gesturing with the sharpened end of the bone. The small rabbit monster squeaked as the point came much too close for comfort.

“You’re too kind,” Sans said. He slowly raised his right hand, crimson magic gathering behind him and forming into a blaster. The giant elkine head snarled, then released a beam of raw energy.

A bit of dust caught on Papyrus’ scarf as it blew away in the winter wind, but the taller didn’t care in the slightest. “Tch. Show-off,” he said. “Every time, with the blasters.”

“You love me,” Sans teased, dismissing the blaster with a wave of his hand.

“Well, I won’t deny it. Come, brother. We still have more work to do,” Papyrus said, then turned and walked off into the snow with Sans right at his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: this is like the only Fellcest I like up there, that's right, the sick twisted shit where they murder everything so ye <3


	11. Music Box 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I got a rush of inspiration and did like 10 more of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: One of my drabbles here includes a suicide attempt. It is marked with two asterisks ** in case you want to skip it.
> 
> Anyways enjoy lol
> 
> Most of the songs are vocaloid haha I'm a piece of weeb trash

WORDS WIN WARS - DOCTOR WHO

 

 

{Errorberry}

 

 

“Put the soul down.”

He couldn’t move. Why couldn't he move? His hands were in position, ready to crush the object in his grasp, cobalt strings pulled taut and causing the the organ to bulge as it was strangled by the twine, but yet, he couldn't pull it any further. And admittedly, he was terrified of that.

Blue looked up at him with that expression - God, that expression killed him. It was filled with such… disappointment. Error didn't know why that affected him as much as it did. He was a destroyer of worlds. He wouldn't back down to some sniveling, pathetic excuse for a Sans. Yet, as he said that, his resolve only crumbled further.

Blue slowly lifted his hands, stepping closer. Error let him. Gently, lightly, the gloved hands came to rest on his own.

Error’s shoulders shook, though from what, he couldn’t tell, as Blue gently rubbed his thumbs in circles along his own yellow phalanges. They stilled, then began to remove the strings one by one, deliberately but gently. Blue’s gaze met his own.

He only realized he was crying when he felt the tears hit his hands.

When the strings were gone and the soul safely set aside, Error felt his knees grow weak and his legs forcibly bend, collapsing to the floor in a shaking, sobbing mess.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…”

“...I know.”

 

 

 

ZUTTO TETO NO TURN - KASANE TETO

 

 

{ClassicBerry}

 

 

“Pff. Sorry, kid. You're kinda just too adorable to be a real threat,” Sans said, chuckling guiltily.

Blue huffed. “Stop that. I'm a Royal Guardsman in training,” he said. “I'm tough. Or, I will be.” He paused, then grumbled, “And I'm not adorable.”

Sans raised a brow. “Seriously? You're probably one of the most adorable people I've seen.”

“Am not!” Blue huffed.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!” Blue said, getting irritated.

“Honestly,” Sans said, grinning. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Blue’s head. “You are.”

Blue’s cheekbones blushed a color just as bright as his namesake.

 

 

 

 

TRICK AND TREAT - JUBYPHONIC VER.

 

 

{Horrortale & Reader}

 

 

The skeleton in front of you was terrifying.

The teeth were sharp, needle-like, and a thick, crimson liquid you were really sure was blood just dripped down the long, pointed structures, never seeming to stop. His eyes were small and beady, and they held a kind of insanity you had honestly never seen before. They bored right into your very soul.

“SO, HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI?”

The skeleton’s grin widened eerily, and you weren't sure if you could even trust the dish offered to you. The sauce looked chunky and odd, and the noodles weren't the right color.

You gulped as that insistent, creepily positive gaze stared right at you.

You couldn't bear to move an inch.

 

 

 

 

STRIKING THE DEMON DOWN - UNDERSWAP OST 100

 

 

{Underswap Genocide}

 

 

“Let's just get to the point.”

The room darkened into the familiar, ominous monochromatic colors.

Papyrus’ eyes fell shut. “Ready?”

He didn't even care if the sickly smiling child was prepared at this point - they should be - as his eyes snapped open, the right ablaze with orange. He raised his arm, and the attacks began.

Left, right, blast down the middle. Up, down, blasters crossing, intersecting. It didn't stop there. Bones in different patterns, back and forth.

He was determined to make this kid’s life hell.

 

 

 

 

ANTI BEAT - KANSERU VER.

 

 

{Errorlust}

 

 

He wasn't sure what it was at first, but he didn't like it.

When the other laughed, his soul did backflips and left him feeling breathless and it scared him. It wasn't normal, by any means. He hadn't felt it before.

When Lust would do his normal flirtatious routine, Error felt his cheekbones grow warm.

With particularly bad days, where Lust had smiled at him or genuinely complimented him or just - ugh, he didn't know what set it off, that was the goddamned problem, it was a huge issue because he had to excuse himself and run to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, hyperventilating because his soul was pounding at a thousand miles an hour and his adrenaline was spiking high, but it scared him beyond belief, just what was this?

And it hit him one day, because he had felt this pleasant but terrifying feeling before, but on a much smaller scale, and this - this, it must be what he thought it was, no? Something as huge and apparent as this, it, he...

He just had to be falling for the guy.

 

 

 

 

ABSTRACT NONSENSE - KASANE TETO VER. **

 

 

{Alphys}

 

 

She was an utter failure.

Not only had the Amalgamates been created, but she never found a way to help with the Determination like she said she would. Asgore had been counting on her, the entire Underground had been counting on her, and she had produced… what, exactly? It didn't take long for her depressive thoughts to get the better of her. Everyone would be better without you, her thoughts said. She definitely thought it sometimes. You’re such a screw-up, you're garbage, nobody wants you around! she screamed at herself.

She… she could take care of that. Her one success.

Access to chemicals was easy, there were plenty of lethal ones around the lab. She was a scientist, she could make what she needed. One injection and it would be final.

Her breathing was shaking as she pressed the tip of the needle to the crook of her elbow. Breathe in. Breathe out.

And then her phone rang, a loud, obnoxious anime theme she had saved weeks ago as Undyne’s ringtone. She fumbled the needle, it crashing to the floor and shattering, spilling the liquid inside all over.

Alphys fumbled for her phone. “H-hi Undyne!” she greeted, the sudden failure of her attempt at suicide momentarily forgotten as she focused on the impending conversation.

To this day, Undyne would have no idea of what she had done to save Alphys’ life.

 

 

 

 

FIRE FLOWER - CLEAR VER.

 

 

{Papyrus/Mettaton}

 

 

A large gasp was drawn from the robot. “Oh, Papyrus, darling! It's wonderful! I absolutely adore it!”

“You do?!?” Papyrus said, grin spreading wider.

“Of course, it's amazing!” Mettaton exclaimed, staring at the display before him. The small round table was decorated with a white tablecloth and a vase of flowers, with a couple candles to add lighting.

“Well, it was in the dating handbook,” Papyrus admitted, scratching the back of his skull. “I almost forgot the candles. Then we would have been dining in the dark. Which I do not think would be fun.”

Mettaton giggled, “Papyrus, it's wonderful. Thank you.”

“Well!” Papyrus said, straightening up. “Wait until you try the food! I made it myself!” Mettaton’s expression almost turned into a grimace before Papyrus added, “Well, I had help from Toriel.”

Mettaton sighed softly in relief and the pair of them chuckled before Papyrus pulled out one of the chairs for Mettaton, sitting the robot down and running off to grab the food.

 

 

 

 

SIX TRILLION YEARS AND OVERNIGHT STORY - GLUTAMINE VER.

 

 

{Ink}

 

 

He had always been a wanderer.

At least, as long as he could remember. Even the Doodle Sphere wasn't really a 'home’, per se. He never had a home. But he was oddly okay with that, because, heh, look at all these universes he could visit! The people, the stories, everything was just so interesting.

He'd stay in the universes for hours on end, talking, interacting. He’d indulge Papyrus’ puzzles, spar with Undyne, watch anime with Alphys. Joke with Sans, cook with Toriel. Enjoy a spider donut or two, have tea with Asgore. Film a show with Mettaton, even. Say hi to Napstablook.

And when it was all said and done, he would say goodbye, leave the universe and head back to his little sphere.

Then, he'd feel a little lonely. It was the saddening reminder that he turly was on his own out here going through the multiverse. But…

With so many universes, people, friends…

He didn't really feel all that lonely.

 

 

 

 

ROLLING GIRL - RUKO YOKUNE VER.

 

 

{Frisk & Asriel}

 

 

“I believe in you!”

There was only one frightened child present, and it was not Frisk.

“Chara, please! Just let me win!” Asriel screamed, launching attack after attack at the human child, shattering their soul over, and over, and over. Asriel wanted them to die.

But they refused.

“My,” soul shattering, breaking - determination pulling it back together, “name-” again, and again, “is-” one last time, because they'll be damned if they won't save him, “FRISK!”

As the child hits SAVE once more, the battlefield turns white.

And when it again turns visible, there’s a small goat child standing in front of them, sniffling and crying.

“I’m… I'm so sorry, Chara…”

Frisk puts a gentle hand on Asriel’s shoulder. “...Chara is gone.”

Asriel's nods, sniffling again. “I… I know… Frisk.”

 

 

 

 

REBOOT - JUBYPHONIC VER.

 

 

{Frisk & Chara}

 

 

*CONTINUE      TRUE RESET

The child looks at their menu, about ready to cry tears of frustration. If only they had heeded the warnings…

Now the fallen child, Chara, enjoys their own happy ending while Frisk is stuck. They already sold their soul to them. They can't reverse the damage that was done. Chara is enjoying the life they once had but was cut short, and Frisk?

Frisk was enduring the hell they got to pay for their sins.

Frisk watches, helpless and trapped, as Chara is tucked into bed by their mother, Toriel. As Toriel leaves, she gives one last glance back to the child in the bed, then exits the room and closes the door.

Chara sits up in bed, their bright crimson eyes staring right where the spectre of Frisk floats.

“Regretting it yet?” Chara asks, and the other child sobs. They don't answer, eyes glued to the menu in front of them.

CONTINUE       *TRUE RESET

Chara gives a 'tsk’ of disapproval. “Frisk. That won't change anything. You killed them, and then you sold your soul to regain the determination I stole from you. Now you can reset, but I have your soul. So it doesn't matter if you're naughty or nice anymore… I have your soul. And I get your happy ending. You can't. Not after what you've done.”

Frisk sobs once more before ramming their hand into the TRUE RESET button.

Chara doesn't show it, but a part of them is painted at how this child is determined to right their wrongs.

Before the world changes, Frisk speaks. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry ain't gonna cut it,” Chara replies.

The world around them peels off bit by bit. “Pacifist run number four hundred and ninety six,” Frisk replies, smiling through the tears. “I will prove to you I've changed. I will.”

Chara wishes they could believe the child who murdered the entire Underground. But they simply can’t. And it'd be dishonest of them if they said they didn't want their own happy ending.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I keep forgetting these
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: Chara is not evil, they only enact justice and they are NOT GENOCIDAL mkay thank you bye


	12. What He Doesn't Know, Won't Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks Papyrus a rather... odd question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the swap bros jfc
> 
> Swap Pap is literally my favorite okay I don't know why I torture him like this
> 
> Trigger warning for self-harm, so don't read this if that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Anyways this is a short lil drabble because I feel like writing angst as of late

“Papy, are you a masochist?”

The question caught Papyrus  completely  off-guard and he ended up nearly choking on his honey. “Er, sorry,  what?” Papyrus asked for clarification, hoping to the stars that he’d heard his brother wrong.

“I asked if you were a masochist,” Sans repeated. “Sorry, that is probably a little… blunt, but I was wondering.” He tilted his head to the side slightly, gently wringing his hands together in a display of slight nervousness. 

Papyrus turned around in his chair. “Well, first of all, why would you think that?”

“I mean… your Fell counterpart kind of is - and I mean I was just curious. I know we're not all the same, but, you know, Razz and I have some similarities, and I kind of… just got curious…” He trailed off into silence near the end.

“...Are you trying to indirectly tell me you're a sadist?” Papyrus asked.

“N-no! Not at all!” Blue assured him. “But I was just curious if…” he sighed, “I apologise, it was somewhat silly of me to assume-”

Papyrus waved a hand, “Nah, bro, it's all cool. But, uh-” He looked at the clock, “if I recall, you're supposed to be at Alphys’ place for a training session in ten minutes?”

Sans was startled out of his small reverie. “Oh! Shoot! That's right,” he said, scrambling to gather the few things he needed to bring before heading to the door. “See you in a bit, Papy!”

“See ya, bro.”

The door clicked shut behind the other.

Papyrus sighed, taking a look at his honey bottle and then setting it down on the table. He let out another breath and then lifted his left arm, pulling up the jacket sleeve to reveal a multitude of cuts and other injuries. 

Pulling down the sleeve again, he muttered to himself, “Sans… sometimes you're too observant for your own good.”

He made it a point to take extra caution in hiding it from then on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: So while I normally don't portray the bros that remember the resets as the self-harming type, I've always seen Stretch a little differently, as more mellow and susceptible to these kinds of self-destructive tendencies, so I don't think it's entirely impossible for him to go down this road.
> 
> Anyways! Thoughts?


	13. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's a little pissed about some shit going on in his life and he hangs around Lust for a bit and things kind of happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS, KNOW THAT THIS WAS A ROLEPLAY ON SHAMCHAT I DID WAY BACK IN AUGUST
> 
> I was Error and my anonymous partner was Lust. This was my first ever inkling of Errorlust, and, well, needless to say, it's pretty bad. I cringed a lot while re-reading it. But, as it was the first Errorlust thing I'd ever done, it still holds a special little place in my heart and I wanted to share it with y'all <3
> 
> There has been no editing done to this except for formatting and a little sentence at the end to wrap it up. My partner (sadly) quit on me before things could get steamy and it was left at an awkward making-out point so I removed one or two replies just now and made it tie off at a nice little ending.
> 
> ANYWAYS! To sum things up, this is word for word from the roleplay - there are some characterization issues but it's mostly fluffy stuff
> 
> Enjoy!

Lust grinned softly when he spotted the figure across the snow bed. "Well... been awhile, hasn't it, glitch?" He chuckled.

Error jumped slightly when he heard the other, quickly snapping around as snow crunched underneath his feet. His scowl dropped to a more annoyed expression and tone. "Don't do that," he snapped.

"What, say hi?" Lust smirked, a soft hum in his voice. His confident grin seemed permanently stained across his face. "If you wanted to see me, you should've just called..."

"Shut up." Somehow, those two words always found their way out of his mouth when he was talking to Lust. Kind of like a defense mechanism against the other skeleton. It didn't work very well. He did it anyway. "I just wanted to walk around in the snow and your universe was the closest."

"Keeping me close to your heart, I see." Lust continued to tease, meandering up to Error carefree. He knew how apprehensive Error was acting and somewhat loved it. "Just a walk? In Underlust, of ALL places...?" He remarked sarcastically, raising a brow unconvinced.

"I didn't actually realize it was  _ your _ universe until you showed up," Error grumbled. "Rotten luck."

"Yeah, likely story." Lust snorted, shaking his head. He crossed his arms, eyeing Error from head to toe. "...Something tells me you didn't just come here for a wander, kitten. What's on your mind? Besides me?"

"So apparently I can't take a walk without you questioning my motives, huh?" he said, glaring at Lust - yet his gaze faltered slightly. "I want to be left alone."

"You're in Underlust; did you expect to be greeted with a shrink?" Lust mocked him with a breathy chuckle. "Besides... I'm meant to be on patrol. Following you around and asking questions is my job. Pap would be proud of me if he saw this..." He laughed once more.

"I told you, I wasn't paying attention to which universe I landed in. I just happen to know it's Underlust because you're here," he grumbled again.

"Someone's grouchy." Lust chuckled, adjusting his jacket. "What's really the matter? Blue wouldn't bend over?"

"Blue's gone," Error snapped without really thinking. He grew quiet. Looking down at the snow, he moved his right foot, breaking the packed white powder that surrounded it. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Gone?" Lust questioned, having not anticipated that answer. He glanced between each of Error's eyes, trying to work out if this was going to followed up with another cold comment or not. "What do you mean 'gone'? There's not many ways out of the anti-void as far as I'm aware."

Error shuffled his feet again, flattening more of the snow. He crossed his arms, bringing his jacket closer to him. He hadn't wanted this topic to come up, not one bit. "Unless someone else who can travel through it comes along."

"So... Ink?" Lust queried. He'd never seen Error so distraught. It was unnerving to say the least. Being from Underlust, Lust was usually in the know of what went on in most other AUs, but this... was completely new to him.

"Yeah. Ink," Error muttered. "It's always that damned paintbrush-wielding shrimp. He doesn't ever outright break our deal, but..." Error's hand shook slightly, then he clenched it into a fist. "Taking Blue was definitely demolishing it. I don't know where he is now. Presumably with that orange brother of his." He paused. Then he growled, "Next time I see that brightly colored punk... deal's off. He's  _ dead meat _ ."

Lust took an unwilling step backwards, standing wide eyed and speechless at the threat. He could usually throw off insults, or even twist them to suit him, but this time... Error seemed serious. He almost thought it'd be courtesy to warn Ink ahead of time. "Umm... you er... you doing okay?" He asked, a little hesitantly.

"Do I look okay?!?" Error shouted suddenly, taking an aggressive step forward towards Lust. His fists were clenched so tightly that if he had skin, his knuckles would have been pale as the snow he stood on.

Lust held up his hands in front of him, defensively. "Easy there, sweetheart..." He attempted to reason with Error, now a little concerned for his own safety. "Y-you're... in Underlust...! You can take out your stress in other ways here... right?"

Error stood, shaking. It wasn't because of the cold, either. His fists relaxed, although his trembling, tense form did not. Finally, he averted his gaze. "Not that simple..." he mumbled.

Lust lowered his hands gradually, feeling a little safer now Error's hands weren't balled into fists. He wasn't sure how to handle the situations. Cures to stress in Underlust were pretty self-explanatory, but for some reason, other AUs found them extreme. Lust wasn't sure how to handle it any other way however. "...you can't just take Blue back?" He suggested slowly.

"I don't know where Ink took him," Error admitted. "Core Frisk probably had something to do with it too." He crossed his arms again, posture relaxing from being angered to something more... sad. He looked up, and chuckled. "But, Blue's probably happier now. With his brother," Error remarked with a bitter tone. "And Ink and any others, they're all  _ right _ and I'm not, and it..." He paused, collecting his thoughts before speaking again. "The stupid berry tried to get me to be his friend. Wanted to be my friend. Both. I enjoyed the stupid skeleton's company. Why couldn't he have just been happy here? Why did Ink have to take him back and just..." Error stopped. And then, he choked on a small sob.

Lust rubbed the back of his neck slowly, feeling guilty about his previous comment about Blue bending over. "...Shit happens, don't be so hard on yourself..." He mumbled slowly, placing a hesitant hand on Error's shoulder, then withdrawing it for fear of being smacked. "...if it's... ANY consolation... Berry's not the only one trying to be your friend." Lust looked to the snow beneath him, a little bashfully.

Error just stood there, trembling. It was utterly humiliating, shivering and trying not to cry. His legs shook and he went down on his knees, almost curling up in the snow. When he felt the hand on his shoulder, he looked up and chuckled, a distorted, glitched sound. "Y'know, Lust, I think it's finally been proved that you're just plain reckless. The final piece of evidence? Wanting to be friend with someone as awful as I am." His chuckling turned into laughter. "I mean, look at me! I'm a fucking monster! I destroy entire universes purely because of my own whim! I dare somebody to tell me otherwise!"

Lust rose a brow before crouching down to Error's height, placing his hand back on Error's shoulder, feeling safe enough now to touch him. "...Blue wanted to be your friend. He's far from reckless." He attempted to reason, forcing a small smile. "Besides... we all have our flaws." He paused for thought, then stood up with a smirk. "I'm a sex addict with the standards of a fly to shit! I ruin relationships because I can't keep my dick to myself!" Lust did a happy twirl. "I act like I think I'm irresistible when deep down I disgust myself! I was a virgin until I was 21 because I was scared of taking it like a champ!" He made eye contact with Error. " _ Papyrus _ ' cock is longer than mine! And worst of all,  _ I _ know that!" He held the stare for a few moments before bursting into a fit of giggles. " _ I _ dare someone to tell  _ me _ otherwise...!" To tell the truth, Lust was looking for any way to lighten Error's mood, even at the cost of his own ego.

Error blinked at Lust, a bit confused at to why the other skeleton was saying those things. They probably meant a whole lot, his home universe being sex-obsessed and seeming to revolve around nothing else. Error assumed it hurt a lot for the other to say. But after the other skeleton burst into genuine giggles, he found himself doing the same. Slowly, he laughed. "Are we having an ‘Insult Yourself’ competition here?" he questioned.

"More of a fix-this-guy's-mood kind of campaign." Lust smiled, smugly. He crossed his arms. "Besides...  _ I’d _ only win." He winked, challenging Error.

Error chuckled, before leaning back onto his hands, positioning himself in such a way so that he looked like he was impersonating, well... Lust. "Is that a challenge?" he asked in a low voice, in an absolutely horrible attempt to mimic the other. As soon as he did so, he leaned forward again, laughing.

"Ohhh, is that meant to be me?" Lust snickered, crossing his arms. "I thought it was meant to be an insult  _ yourself _ competition... that impression was insult enough, buuuuut..." He grinned deviously, then pulled an obnoxious pose, pouting and crossing his arms, holding an eye closed... in an attempt to impersonate Error. "I'll have to string you up for that...!" He lowered his voice, still smirking.

Error raised an eyebrow at that, chuckling. "That is  _ not _ how I act," he told the other. He stood up, brushing the snow off of him. "Although if it was, I have no qualms that your response would be..." He struck another pose, putting a hand on his hip. "Ooh, kinky, are we?" To add to the admittedly awful mimicry, he poked his tongue out a little at the end.

Lust broke into laughter at the awful impersonation. Error was correct however, even to poking out his tongue. Perhaps it wasn't so terrible of an attempt. He forced his face back into an 'embarrassed glare'. "Oh, sh-shut up, you..." He 'groaned', crossing his arms a little tighter. "You’re lucky I keep you alive and blahblahblahblahblah..." He trailed off, grinning deviously at Error.

Error giggled, although he had to admit, the amount of embarrassment was, eerily, quite on point. "Lucky?" Error continued, with the exaggerated vocal impression of the other's higher-pitched tone. "I don't think luck has anything to do with why you haven't destroyed me. Guess the glitch enjoys me." He grinned again, tongue in teeth. Although, he came to realize that the fake deductions he put out for his impersonation of Lust were... not inaccurate. Well, they were just joking around. It wasn't like Lust would really think anything of it.

At this point, Lust had encountered his own issue. He usually fell head over heels for Error when he  _ wasn’t _ reciprocating the flirtation, and now he  _ was _ ... Lust was battling between continuing the charade of impersonation, or tripping into revealing how excited he felt. As far as Lust knew, this playful banter was cheering up Error, which was his aim... but the more he did that, the harder his 'issue' got. Lust cursed his instincts silently, biting his tongue. He continued the act, taking a hold of the collar of Error's shirt gently, faux grabbing him. "Don't call me that; I'll..." He paused for thought. "...I'll rip that tongue out, pest." He grinned, keeping his voice low.

Error chuckled. "Really? Go ahead then, glitch." Perhaps they had both gone a bit too far, but it was too late to really stop, so in lieu of his statement, his tongue moved out from between his teeth and hung limp over the bottom row of teeth.

Lust pondered for a moment, sliding his tongue across his teeth. The temptation was just too good to pass up. He leaned forward, taking Error's tongue into his mouth, dancing the pair together in a slow swirl. Lust pressed a little closer, his teeth clicking against Error's as his tongue experimentally tasted more and more of Error's. He'd already braced for a smack.

Error - poor, unsuspecting Error(Okay, maybe he suspected it a little, and maybe it was his fault for egging him on - but still) let out a surprised squeak(Yeah, he really should have seen it coming) and pulled his skull back slightly, not moving away from the other but just disconnecting their tongues. He stammered, his cheekbones grew a soft yellow blush, he... didn't really know what he wanted to do. "Lust?" He managed, the word forming in another pathetic, distorted squeak.

The second their tongues disconnected, Lust snapped back to reality. As if this would ever work. "Hmm...? Gah!" He yelped himself, letting go of Error and almost tripping backwards as he reversed. He glanced around, looking for an excuse to cover what had just happened. "...Y-yeah... that's what you'd do! Th-that's right!" He stammered, trying to fake his way back into confidence. "If I said that then- yeah, you'd... you wouldn't be able to resist me!" As much as Lust tried to force the excuse, he was clearly uncomfortable.

Error didn't say anything, only blinking in surprise when Lust let go and tried to cover it up. There was an uncomfortable silence before Error dared to make eye contact with Lust again. He took a small step forward, gathering what courage he could. "Maybe," he continued, "but it'd be more like this." He let out a breath. "Shut up," he said, "and kiss me."

Lust's cheeks shot bright with a purple blush, his eyes widening a little. He felt a little speechless for a moment before his eyes dropped to half lidded. If this was really happening then he didn't have time for bashfulness. "Oh, silly me..." He managed to build back his momentum, taking hold of Error's cheek gently. "My bad..." Lust 'apologised', before leaning forward and returning his tongue to where it had been previously. 

Needless to say, they spent quite a while out there in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is so bad
> 
> hopefully I can work on G&G now ^^ my inspiration for that has been surprisingly lacking
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: SOOOOOO the reason why I love Errorlust so much is because they're kind of... outcasts among the AU people, you know? Error's a destroyer, so obvious dislike there, and people are hella prejudiced against Lust's lifestyle. I kind of think they'd gravitate towards each other, despite their many, MANY differences, because they know what it's like to be judged and they both just... want someone who can talk to them without unnecessary prejudice. I mean, okay, Error has prejudice against everybody, but the way I see him, that's kind of just a front and/or defense mechanism for the kind of guy he really is. And Lust, well, I mean, there's so much weird shit in his universe, there's no way he can really judge anyone xD
> 
> Anyways! Thoughts?


	14. Sometimes You Just Gotta Play By Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then other times, you don't, because you're impatient as fuck and want your OTP now
> 
> A.K.A., 
> 
> Fanon Ink VS As-Best-As-I-Wrote-Back-In-August Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm finding all my old Sham roleplays I saved and I just
> 
> why did I even save this one??? XD the other roleplayer was totally wanting some Error/Ink with almost 0 regards to characterization and I almost noped the fuck out of there but then I got curious as to how the other would react if I just kept going with asshole Error totally rejecting the advances of fanon Ink. (So ye, I was Error and my partner was Ink.)
> 
> and this was the result????? again, this was back in August so my Error is still pretty bad xD 
> 
> ALSO HAHA THIS WAS BACK WHEN I STILL DID THE CAPITAL/LOWERCASE DIFFERENCE FOR ERROR'S SPEECH PFFFFFFFF I've totally abandoned that cause I could never make it look right and plus it's so time consuming my god
> 
> speaking of time consuming, I spent like an hour just fixing the other roleplayer's grammar and shit so I could post it here without annoying the fuck out of everybody XD But other than that and a bit of formatting, this is word-for-word.
> 
> also, all of my sham roleplays with Error seem to involve Blue being taken away as a plot device? Idk, I just noticed that. I mean, it's a good plot device. I like it. XD
> 
> Enjoy...? (Idk how you can enjoy this but whatever)

"H-HEya, Ink." The small, chopped sentence came from the only inhabitant of the Antivoid, currently surprised upon the other's arrival. "WHat do you tHInk y-yOu're doing hERE?"

"I came to see you, I guess." Ink shrugged. "It's been awhile, Error."

"Y-Yeah, no k-kiddiNG," Error said with a chopped, guttural growl. "I t-tOLD you nEvER to set FOot in here aGAIN, didN'T I?"

"You did," the other skeleton said without fear, pupils trained on Error. The yellow star twirled a bit in its socket and the teal oval remained frozen and looking forward.

A silence sat between the two skeletons, one so thick you could cut it with a knife. "And c-cOULD you POSSIBLY," Error said, "remember wHY?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, but its intent was the same. A sharp verbal attack.

"Go ahead and repeat it for me,” Ink huffed, shifting the large paint brush on his back, "I know you will anyway."

"YOu t-TOOK him," Error responded. His voice levelled, "and by doing that, you broke our agreement. You wouldn't interfere with me, nor I you. Your whole deal, how dimension travelling being such as ourselves shouldn't war, as doing that would destroy everythING." His voice cracked and glitched slightly at the end. "So wHY ARe yOU BACK?"

"I came to tell you-" He looked at the ground in shame, "-sorry."

"NO YOu're noT," Error snapped. "YoU stILL beliEVe his life is beTTER now, b-BAck with his brother. B-BUt have you ever conSIDERed that I-I-I-I-I-" The vowel looped itself over like a broken record before it finally stopped and he paused. He hesitated, realizing what he had almost admitted to - then decided to do so anyways. "I enJOYed the stUPid beRRY's company, ok-k-KAY? I caN'T live with j-j-jUSt voices."

"I'm sorry! He needed to be with his brother! He might have seemed happy, but he wanted his bro back!" Ink started to shake, "A-and if you wanted company so much, you could have s-seen me!" He looked away from Error, putting a hand over his mouth.

"L-LIKe you cARE," Error responded. "You don'T. AnD since whEn wouLD  _ YoU  _ evER want me to v-v-VISIt?"

"B-because-!" Ink was going to say something, but he put a hand back over his mouth, blushing a little.

"B-bEcaUSe w-wHAt?" Error snapped.

"I guess you could say.. I-I like having you around..." Ink blushed a bit harder, mumbling.

"pfFFfFFT," Error chuckled, the laugh sounded odd and distorted. "y-YEAh r-r-r-rIGHT, sHort-stacK."

"I-I mean it. I..." Ink hesitated, "I like you, E-Error..."

Error's laugh stopped and the antivoid was back to cold silence once again. A moment passed. Then two and three. "No," Error responded in a growl, "y-yOU'Re nOT gOIng to puLL thAt onE on me, iNK." He said the other's name like it was a plague. "n-NIce tRY. YOu'Re not the tyPE of p-peRSON that would j-j-JUst up and forgIVe me for wh-whAT I'vE doNE. Let aloNE... tHAT."

"I'm telling the truth, Error! Why won't you listen?" Ink stomped his foot as if he were a child, his eye sockets brimmed with tears.

There was a bit of silence. "nOBodY LiKEs a gLiTcH. eSPEciALLY yOU," he responded, "and eSPEciALLY  _ mE _ . rEspEctivELY. yOU cREatE. I dEstROy. JuSt tEll mE yOU wAnT mE gOnE. It'LL bE sO mUCh siMpLER tO sAy it tO mY fAcE thAN tO sAy thOsE unbELiEvabLE liES."

Ink let out a groan of frustration, grabbing Error's coat and bringing him down slightly to clank their teeth together.

Error let out a muffled cry of surprise, throwing his hands forward and shoving the other skeleton away from him. "whAT thE hELL, Ink?!?" he shouted at the other.

"Y-You wouldn't listen to me!" Ink whined childishly, stepping away from him.

"I dOn'T bELiEvE yOU!" Error said, and not in the way he had been saying it. "yOU jUsT thINK thAT it'S gOnnA bE OkAY tO mEss wiTH mE likE thAT? 'HEy, lEt'S aLL piCK On thE unStAbLE g-g-g-gLITCH?' yOU thINK it'S fUnnY, dO yOU?" His voice cracked and looped itself several times in that sentence before it finally subsided just enough for him to continue speaking. "GEt thE hELL AwAY frOm mE, yOU..." What would he call him? A monster? 

Not much of an insult, seeing as there were two of  _ those _ in the room. And not just in the biological sense. "jUsT gEt OuT. And dOn'T cOmE baCK. KEEp yOuR prOmiSE tHiS tiME, trAitOR."

Ink stopped, standing in place, "E-Error, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not LYING!" He yelled, it echoing through the void, his cheeks wet with tears. 

"GET OUT!" Error screeched at the other skeleton, taking an aggressive step forward and clenching his fists. 

Ink took another step back, now terrified of the other skeleton. He stayed silent, not wanting to anger him.

"And dOn'T cOmE baCK," Error hissed.

Ink left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally though, at that point the other roleplayer exited and I'm like 'pff you better fucking leave, dumbass'
> 
> lmao I shouldn't be so mean but roleplayers like this piss me off, like they're so close to being good roleplayers but they just. don't. characterize.
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: IF YOU WANT INK/ERROR TO ACTUALLY WORK TAKE YOUR FUCKING TIME because they are not two people who would normally go together in a relationship so you've got to build a story, have some shit happen to them that causes them to start liking each other, and then BUILD UP THE ROMANCE BELIEVABLY PLEASE AND THANK YOU  
> That being said I'm not really a shipper of Error/Ink and the only thing I actually really like between them is the story Fading Ink by FaeMyth (she's here on A03, go say hi <3) because I can believe the characterization and although there's a couple bumps(I mean, every story's got bumps, so that shouldn't really bother anyone), it's actually one of the most well-written Ink/Error stories I've ever read, kudos to her! 
> 
> Thoughts? I actually wanna hear some ship opinions, I'd be more than happy to discuss ships ^^ (Because I mean I love ships lmao I ship practically everything)


	15. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error_404 1000000001err0r1000011111101010100101  
> 1010101111111111111111111101001010001010  
> 101010000000010101010101010101000000000010101010  
> 101010-100000000 ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR0r

The antivoid was white. 

A color that many believe resembles purity, cleanliness. Of course, they’re not talking about actual  _ white,  _ because a pure, unadulterated white would be impossible to look upon with the naked eye. They’re talking about a color, something with a slight hint of grey, of yellow, of pink, of something colored that makes it bearable to see. Because white isn’t something nice. White is cold. White is harsh. White is loneliness. White is absence. 

 

_ White  _

 

_ [hwayt, wayht] _

 

_ (n.) The absence of all color, reflecting all colors of light. _

 

And when the antivoid was described as  _ white,  _ rest assured, that word was used with that exact definition in mind.

It was blinding and dangerous and cold and alone, and the small, black skeleton trembled in fear of the space that kept him, trapped him. How long had he been here? Days, weeks, months? Years? Time was meaningless, and so was he. His universe long gone, his memories of the place that he loved and adored were gone, and any semblance of who he once was tossed out the window like garbage. What was he? He didn’t know, couldn’t see, couldn’t even bring himself to care because even if he did, and then even if he  _ knew,  _ what difference would it make?

He was still  _ here. _

He was still  _ stuck.  _

He was still  _ alone. _

Some days after he became self-aware of where he was, or what he called ‘the point of being me’ - which, really, was the point of as far back as he could remember - he stopped walking. It was clear that this place was endless. There was no  _ point  _ in exploring further. He just  _ stopped.  _ And he sat down, and he tried to cry. Tried being the key word, because he couldn’t. He had nothing to miss. He had nothing to mourn, he had no reason to care, and he most certainly didn’t care if he lived or if he died, because now, death would be a blessing, wouldn’t it? Maybe he could go beyond the white.

He laughed at the notion. Cackled, actually. That was humorous.

_ Humerous. _

The small pun confused him, and he looked at the bone of his upper arm, blinking - puns, why in the world did he get so worked up over a stupid pun? It… he didn’t… what was…

He shook his head. Whatever that tiny thought even  _ was,  _ it was gone in an instant.

The voices came next. Tiny, chattering, screaming, yelling, softly inquiring, always talking  _ to him,  _ it was enough to drive anyone insane, but he welcomed the change, he encouraged it, because incessant little voices were better than silence. In fact, when he heard the first one, he practically screeched with joy because it meant he wasn’t alone.

However, he began to wonder if they were real at all, because he never saw them, did he? And he had been alone for so long, maybe they were just… things he’d made up.

And those thoughts began to drag him back down, to a point where he didn’t really respond to them for a while. He just curled up on the blank, white floor and listened to the voices.

Maybe, one day, the voices would tell him a way to get out. They’d told him a lot of things already, why couldn’t they help him get out? So when he talked to the voices and then they went quiet…

His expression fell, and he collapsed back to the floor of the endless white void.

Alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 2000 hits! <3


	16. Listen Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think you know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's Valentine's day but have this instead ^^ 
> 
> I don't regret a single thing.

Sometimes, it seemed like Lust was a never ending fountain of sex jokes.

“-And then he told him,” Lust said, adopting a stern look and waggling a finger, “if your dick’s that way, I'm surprised ya made it this far in life.”

Despite the joke being somewhat humorous, if told in the right setting, it was the eighth such joke in fifteen minutes, which made the humor a little hard to appreciate.

Red slammed his head on the table in front of him. “Oh my god, just stop, it's too much.”

Lust clicked his tongue. “That's what she said.”

Red let out a groan of frustration.

“I heard the frustrated whale noise. What’s up?” Ink asked, poking his head in the room. “Oh. Is he at it again?”

“Not yet, but hopefully I'll be goin’ at something soon,” Lust said, smirking and crossing his legs. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, leaning back on his hands.

“For the love of Toriel, please, can you not?” Razz grumbled angrily from the other side of the kitchen. “I mean, I'm trying to cook in here, and I believe the rest of us are trying to not get their days interrupted by lewd jokes.”

“Fine, fine. Touchy,” Lust muttered.

“He's actually being sensible, you know,” Outer mumbled from where he’d fallen asleep at the table. “Not every comment of yours has to be about. You know. Sex.”

“It's true,” Classic put in, leaning against the wall. “You do make a lot of sex jokes.”

Lust crossed his arms defensively. “Tsh. So? I mean, it's just my sense of humor,” he said, brushing it off.

“Really though, it's nearly every sentence you say,” Blue added, turning to talk over his shoulder while handing Razz a jar of paprika. “Maybe you could… lessen it?”

Lust shrugged again, “I mean… they kind of just _come_ on out,” he said, snickering.

Everybody groaned.

“Can you just _stop?!?”_ Error snapped, turning to face Lust from his own spot at the table. “We’re all sick and tired of your stupid jokes! They're not funny at all, so can you just _put a sock in it?_ ”

Lust blinked, raising his hands in defense. “Hey man, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“No,” Error hissed, “you didn't think of how utterly disgusting it is to hear those every moment when you're around, did you? It's simply _annoying_ , really -  you don't consider at all how the rest of us feel about it, do you? Nah, because you come from that _stupid, shallow_ universe of yours where everybody’s willing to fuck whatever gets within fifty feet of them. Maybe you should just go back there, okay? Be with the rest of you sluts.”

The room was silent.

Lust slowly slid off of the counter. “First of all…” he said, slowly. His eyes snapped open, and the left one flared purple as he used his gravity magic on Error’s soul, sending the other flying into the nearest wall. _“You have no idea what it’s like!”_

“ _Lust, what the fuck-?!?_ ”

“No, you shut up!” Lust snapped at whoever had spoken, he didn't care enough to pay attention. He snapped his head back to Error. “You have absolutely no right to make assumptions like that! You have _no_ idea how my universe works, you have _NO_ idea what’s occurred there, and you have absolutely _NO_ experience in what I, and the rest of my universe, have gone through!”

“Lust, maybe you should calm down,” Blue tried.

“You shut the fuck up and let me finish,” Lust said, pointing a finger at Blue without ever taking his eyes off of Error, who was currently struggling to stand up. Lust continued, “You wanna know why everyone's so damn horny all the time? _You wanna know why?!?_ ” he shouted, nearly screeched, volume absolutely furious. “Let me tell you about a little something called a population crisis, we had one of those. And when a human fell, with a trait no one had seen before, the trait of _lust_ , well, guess what, we had the solution, we’d just inject the trait of lust into all the monsters of age and we'd have babies popping out in no time, huh? Great fucking idea, Queen Toriel, _great fucking idea!”_ he screeched.

Everyone was silent, either too scared or stunned to reply.

“It didn't work like anybody thought it would, _nooooo_ , nobody _EVER_ thought it would send us monsters into a _constant state of heat_ ,” Lust growled. “Do you have _ANY_ idea what that's like? Take the heat you go into every so often, multiply that feeling by ten, and then deal with it twenty four hours a day for your _entire adult life_. Hah, no wonder I’m such a slut,” he spat bitterly, then gripped the edges of the counter. “I’ve got a constant, _burning_ sex drive, enough to drive anyone absolutely _MAD_ with lust, but you know what I've also got? A sense of morals. Most monsters in my universe, they just go ahead and _rape_ people. Because _that's_ the kind of standard that people have set there. I’m like them, you said?” Lust asked Error. “ _I’M LIKE THEM?!?”_

Lust took a moment to catch his breath. “And I’m sorry if my little jokes inconvenience you, they're possibly the only thing keeping me distracted enough to not _immediately_ pin one of you down and have my way with you,” he said. “Because I don't want to do that. I really, _really_ don't.”

And with that, Lust turned around and stalked right out of the kitchen, leaving a shell-shocked group of monsters.

Hopefully, a changed opinion as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not who you think he is.
> 
>  
> 
> !!!CANON!!!: Yes, the Underlust canon specifically states that all of-age monsters were given such an injection, and that it sent them into a constant state of heat.
> 
> However, the rest is my own interpretation of how the characters would act and feel about it.
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: Heh... not really much needs to be said, does it?
> 
> Thoughts?


	17. Starlight, Star Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's curiosity gets the better of him. Outer indulges him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this ship appeared out of absolutely nowhere and just slapped me in the face
> 
> I just - think it'd be actually super cute and plus, Error visits Outertale a lot anyways, so yee
> 
> This was originally a sham roleplay that I edited slightly to make it readable. I really like Outer/Error ehehe ouo
> 
> HAVE ANOTHER RAREPAIR YOU GUYS

  
Error shoots a glance at the other over his shoulder. "Fuck off," he snaps. "I'm just visiting." He really is, actually. He's sitting on the edge of one of their floating landmasses in the middle of space, legs dangling off of the edge. "M'not destroying or anything so you can leave me alone."

Outer stood a good distance away from Error, watching the skeleton calmly. "Calm down there buddy. Not accusing you of destroying anything, I was just wondering why you're here."

"I visit sometimes. Surprised you haven't noticed me yet," Error remarked with a bit of a sneer. That expression fell and he put his chin in his hands, looking out at the sparkling white dots. "I just like the stars," he mumbled, hopefully quiet enough that the other wouldn't hear.

Outer let out a defeated sigh, looking up towards the stars as well. "I'm surprised someone like you would want to visit a place like this..." He suddenly looked back at Error and winked, "but I guess no monster can resist my charms."

Error blinked a couple of times in surprise, then scowled. "Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat. Can you leave me alone now?"

Outer shrugged. "Nah, I don't think I can. Besides, if I go back now, Paps will make me recalibrate my puzzles yet again." "Not my problem," Error muttered, but surprisingly, didn't snap at the other any further. "So, are you gonna be distracting, or am I gonna be able to stargaze in peace?"

Outer stared at the other in surprise that he actually seemed slightly okay with his company. "I'll be quiet, don't you worry. Ya won't even know I'm here."

"Good," Error muttered. He paused for a moment, looking up and putting his hands in his lap. He swung his legs idly, letting himself relax at he just watched the stars.

Outer watched the skeleton carefully for a moment. He had never seen Error this peaceful and content before now, watching the twinkling stars above. It was almost unreal.

About five minutes passed before Error sighed and looked over his shoulder. "You can sit down if you want," he muttered. "S'not my universe, anyways."

"Oh yeah, right.." Realizing that he had been standing there, spacing out for a good five minutes, Outer finally moved to sit down. He situated himself on the edge of the landmass.

Error turned back towards the stars, looking at them for a couple more moments before suddenly blurting, "Do you know any constellations?" Realizing how sudden the question was, he explained, "They're like... patterns that make pictures in the stars, right? I don't really know any."

“I know a bunch of constellations actually." Outer responded with a hint of excitement in his voice, "With those same stars always being there you start to learn a few after some time."

Error hesitated for a moment. "...Could you point out a few?" he asked. "Since I'm probably not gonna destroy this place anytime soon. Might as well."

"That's comforting to hear... but I'd be glad to point out a few." Outer reached out a hand and pointed to one of the many groupings of stars. "To start off, that one over there is a well known constellation called Ursa Major. And when the stars are connected, it looks like a bear."

"Ursa Major..." Error muttered, taking a moment to find the constellation that Outer was talking about. "Ursa means bear... so basically, big bear." He paused, "So does that mean there's a little bear as well? Ursa Minor, maybe?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yep, that's exactly what it's called actually." Outer pointed to another constellation, not too far away from the first. "That's Ursa Minor there."

Error whispered a small 'whoa' as he suddenly spotted the other constellation, wonder flooding his mind as he became aware of the patterns he had been staring at every time he visited. "That's... really cool," he said, not really keeping his mind-to-mouth filter in check. Under normal circumstances he would've kept something like that to himself, but right now, he was just... relaxed. Comfortable.

The permanent smile on Outer's face seemed to soften, seeing Error in such genuine awe. Another monster who appreciated the many stars and constellations that the sky had to offer. It was an amazing thing. "Yeah, it truly is nice to just appreciate it all..."

"Are there more constellations?" Error asked, trying to scour the stars to see if he could find any on his own.

"Oh yes, many, many more." Outer responded, holding back a laugh at how different the monster next to him was acting. It was almost like seeing a child on Christmas morning. Except instead of presents, there were stars and constellations to see and learn about. 

"Which ones?" Error asked. "Are they near here?" At that moment, he realized how idiotic he probably looked, and dulled his expression, losing a bit of the excitement, but still quite curious.

"Well you can't see all of them at this time or at this location, but once you know what to look for you can spot a lot of them." Outer didn't take too much notice towards Error's sudden change of mood, too engrossed in his own explanation.

Error nodded, mood slipping into a moderately contented temperament. "Huh... Interesting," he said, letting out a breath and leaning back slightly. "Thanks for, uh... thanks for telling me." A small smile made its way onto his face. 

"Don't mention it." Outer responded happily before looking down and scratching the back of his neck. "Although it's probably quite obvious that I really enjoy talking about this stuff anyways.." "Tch. Astronomy nerd," Error commented, much more relaxed than he was before. "How many constellations do you know, anyways?"

Outer paused for a moment, trying to count up the constellations that he'd learn to identify over time. "Uh.. I'm not sure, a lot?"

"Like I said. Astronomy nerd." Error rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Outer laughed softly too, "I can't deny that..." 

"It's best you don't. We'll all be able to prove it." Error grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. No shame in that though, I do love this kind of stuff,” Outer responded, looking back up at the many dots of light that littered the sky. 

Error only gave a small nod, turning his gaze back up to the stars.

They sat in silence for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: Outer likes to teach Error about all of the constellations. It's how they bond. 
> 
> These dorks are too cute hakfjdjnsjdksjd


	18. Swapfell Shenanigans 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans are having a little moment.
> 
> The Swapfell brothers have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude I was just watching a destiel crack video and this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM) came on, and I got inspired
> 
> This is what the brothers are singing, by the way.

“Are you gonna move?”

“...Mmm, nah.”

Sans rolled his eyelights. “I’ll sit on top of you.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I will.”

“Don’t.”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Red relented, then sat up. He  _ had  _ been laying completely sprawled across the couch, but now he just rubbed the back of his skull and gave a little half-pouting, half-annoyed glare at Sans. “Happy?”

“Yes, very,” Sans said, plopping down on the couch and snuggling into Red’s side. He looks up at the other, wearing a smug grin.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Sans shrugged. “Well, I’m not going to deny it. Also, you’re pretty comfy, so. Yup.”

Red chuckled. “If you’re using me as a pillow, then I get to do the same for you.” He slumped over so that his skull was resting on top of Sans’. 

“Dude, that doesn’t work. Only one of us can be the pillow. Besides, you’re squishing my head,” Sans said, looking up at him and frowning.

“Oh? Well, excuse me while I amend that,” Red said, only flopping over more and completely squishing Sans.

“Oh my God, Red. Stop. Get off of me,” Sans said, chuckling.

“Oh no, gravity is suddenly increasing on me,” Red deadpanned, flopping himself facedown on top of Sans, who had moved to try and get more comfortable, but only succeeded in being squished by Red further as his back was pressed against the couch cushions.

“That’s from Lilo and Stitch. Stop that,” Sans protested, but it didn’t look like Red was moving anytime soon. 

“Who care’s if it’s from Lilo and Stitch? It’s true. We’ll just have to wait for gravity to go back to normal.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “You dork.”

“You love me.”

Sans’ expression relaxed into an easy smile, and so did Red’s. Sans was about to lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss, but as he picked up on a strange noise, his expression changed and he frowned in confusion.

Slim barged into the room with a boom box on his shoulders, singing along with the music that was playing.

_ “I wanna know what love iiiiiiis!”  _ Slim sang at an obnoxious volume. 

Red snapped his head towards Slim. “You’ve got to be kidding m-”

Red cut himself off when another voice joined Slim. From the other side of the living room, Razz burst in, sliding across the hardwood floor on his knees and ending up in front of the two on the couch. With one hand on his chest and the other outstretched, he sang.

_ “I want you to shooooow meeeeeee!” _

“Okay, gravity’s normal again,” Red grumbled, pushing himself up off of Sans. “What the hell, guys?!?”

Razz got up off of his knees and Slim headed around the couch to stand by his brother. They both continued to sing, making obnoxious, dramatic faces.  _ “I wanna feel what love iiiiiiiiiis!” _

A bit of an embarrassed blush found its way across Sans’ cheekbones after being interrupted. “Guys, seriously,” he said.

They didn’t stop.  _ “I know you can shoooooow meeeeeeee!” _

Red got off of the couch and hit the power button on the boom box. “Ever heard of privacy?”

“Ever heard of PDA?” Razz sneered. Slim snickered.

“Oh no, I’m going to use the excuse of ‘gravity’-” Slim made air quotes, “-to stay on top of my boyfriend,” he said in a horrible, high-pitched mockery, setting down the boom box.

“If we hadn’t interrupted, who knows what would’ve happened,” Razz interjected. “On the couch, no less.”

Now it was Red’s turn to get a little flustered. “That’s not-!”

“ _ Oh, Red, my one true love, _ ” Slim said in an airy tone of voice, hands clasped together over his chest, “ _ Make me yours~”  _

“Okay, that’s it, get out. Get out,” Sans said, hopping off of the couch and attempting to push the two Swapfell brothers out of the room. 

“It’s our house, you dingus,” Razz said, but walked out of the room nonetheless.

“And the living room is for everybody,” Slim added.

“OUT,” both Red and Sans said simultaneously.

The two brothers kept snickering as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: story time for the swapfell personalities
> 
> Slim: Raucous but easygoing, I portray Slim as the pun-loving, jackass older brother. He takes the arrogance and rudeness of Fell and the snappish tone and fun-loving personality of Red and mashes it together into one single ~~memelord~~ person. And please, none of that submissive 'm'lord' creepy-ass bullshit, because I just - I can't. No. Please. Stop. In fact, I actually use a _different_ honorific that Slim calls his brother(because m'lord is WAY too creepy and has all these awful abusive/incestual vibes - not trying to hate on anyone who DOES use it though). I have Slim call his brother Captain(Cap'n, sometimes) or just Cap(hehe like captain america) because in the universe of Swapfell I use, Razz is captain of the Royal Guard and Slim is a sentry. It's nearly a direct parallel of Red calling his brother 'Boss', because Red is a sentry and Fell is his commanding officer. I would actually have Slim call his brother 'Boss' as well were it not that Slim is a little more formal than Red, or at least more formal than how I portray Red. And before you get on my case about Swapfellcest and all that sadomasochist stuff, let it be known that I just can't bring myself to really ship it all that much. There's a couple scenarios I like. (Plus, I portray Slim as a SADIST, not a masochist. Razz, in my mind, is actually the masochist.) So I normally just write their brotherly shenanigans. Yay :D
> 
> Razz: High-strung and a perfectionist, I portray Razz as the constantly exasperated, unamused younger brother who doesn't know how to take a joke but boy, he can sure get in on shenanigans against the other multiverse guys with his brother. He takes Fell's haughty attitude as well as the nerves of Red(which translates into him being so high-strung) and mashes them together into this small blue ball of fury. He's not lording over his brother and nor does he have some obsessive dominatrix complex; however, he is very meticulous and precise, like his Underswap counterpart and like Tale and Fell Papyrus. He will bark out harsh orders at his subordinates in the Royal Guard and do the same for Papyrus(only because he's a sentry), but at home with his brother, the two of them actually have a more functional relationship than the Fell brothers. Oh, sure, they argue about the stupid sock on the living room floor and fight constantly, but they're not dysfunctional. 
> 
> also this tumblr post about the swapfells basically sums up what I just talked about: http://rascal-rose.tumblr.com/post/157054222045/popular-take-on-swapfell-a-messed-up-relationship
> 
> *so ends Galli's long rant about the Swapfell brothers*
> 
> Thoughts? Please, I want to hear what you think about this particular topic.


	19. Music Box 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look it's more drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was in a real writing slump yesterday and I put on some music to maybe do more of this stuff and the vERY FIRST SONG THAT CAME ON WAS OUTER SCIENCE. 
> 
> So I wrote a violent thing that was too violent for this book and put it in a new book. Go check that out.
> 
> also there's only three of these and it's small I'm sorry

IZAYOI SEEING - JUBYPHONIC COVER

 

{Error x Outer - Blackhole} (Idk if that's the ship name but whatever)

 

"So that one's Orion? And... that one's Gemini, and that one's Saggitarius?"

Outer smiled. "Yup. You're learning."

"Wait, I got them right?"

"Yeah, unbelievable, I know."

Error turned to glare at the other. "Shut up," he said, giving Outer a playful shove.

"Jeez, I was joking," Outer said, chuckling. "You're rather attentive, to be honest. It took me ages longer to learn them."

Error raised a brow in surprise. "You? The astronomy nerd?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Outer said, waggling a finger at him.

Error lightly shoved him again, sending Outer toppling over into the snow, giggling.

 

DROP POP CANDY - JUBYPHONIC & KURAIINU COVER

 

{Ink x Blue - Inkberry}

 

Blue giggled as Ink clung to his back like a koala, wrapping his legs around the other's midsection and wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"What in the world are you doing?" Blue asked.

"Shut up, this is totally going to work," Ink replied.

Blue chuckled again. "If you say so. I'm still going to prepare dinner even if you're like this."

"That's perfectly fine."

Blue shook his head as he began moving around the multivoid kitchen with Ink still on his back. He managed to get halfway through preparing his tacos before someone else walked in. 

"Uh..." Red said, then shook his head. "You know, I'm not going to ask."

Ink giggled. Blue rolled his eyes and kept making the tacos.

 

DATING FIGHT - OH COME ON YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS IS FROM (Undertale OST 027)

 

{UT Pap x SF Pap - BBQ Cinnabun???}

 

"Oh no! You're meeting all of my standards!" Papyrus exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "What shall I do now?!?"

Slim chuckled, "Well, I mean... you could go on a date with me?" he asked, a bit unsure of himself. 

Papyrus' jaw dropped. "You... you really mean it?!?"

Slim nodded, a bit of a blush finding its way across his cheekbones. "Y-yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I?" he asked a bit defensively.

"Wowie!" Papyrus said, clasping his hands together, then his expresison faltered. "Actually, I... have never been on a date before. Except with the human. But it turned out to be a platonic date. SO! This will be my first official romantic date!" he said, grinning. "In other words, I accept!"

Slim chuckled. "So, uh, when did you want to...?" He trailed off.

"Well - I mean, uh - right now! If you want to."

Slim smiled. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: Okay. I'm not a fan of CherryBerry. _But I'm a huge fan of BBQ Cinnabun or MapleBlossom or whatever the heckity heck it's called._ It's literally just their papyrus counterparts so wHY??? Ugh I know they're different, it's not exactly the same, but I just. Don't. Like. CherryBerry. (I like ClassicCherryBerry but I can't. stand. CherryBerry.) I mean, I ship a lot of things but apparently not this ship that a lot of people love and my mind kind of just goes. _Galli. You were born to ship the rarepairs. That means you're stuck in Rare Pair Hell. Which means little to no fanfic for your ships, little to no art of them, hell, if they even INTERACT, you're lucky._
> 
> #thestrugglesofshippingrarepairs
> 
> ugh someone rant with me about ships pLEEEEEEASE I'll have a good long discussion with you I can even bring virtual popcorn


	20. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's _this_ kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I created this fanchild a little over two weeks ago, and I wanted to write a thing with him. His reference is [here](https://robin-the-red.tumblr.com/post/158171757565/so-um-i-got-bored-and-just-made-a-little-child) and um. Yeah.
> 
> I have yet to decide if Error likes or dislikes kids. I think he'd just be awkward around them tbh

Error lifted his head, momentarily distracted by the pitter-patter of feet across a hardwood floor. To his knowledge, everyone was gone from the Multivoid at the moment, so he probably just imagined it.

Again, footsteps were heard, and he looked up once more from the couch, casting his gaze across the living room.

Nothing.

“Weird…” Error muttered to himself. He huffed and lowered his head again, letting his eyes fall shut.

When they opened once more, he found himself staring into the color-changing eyes of a young skeleton child. He could recall seeing this kid around before, but he hadn’t really ever processed his name or who he was the kid of. He was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt that seemed to be a little too big for him along with a belt that looped around the shirt. The kid also had on a teal scarf and light blue boots, and around his arms were a few vials strapped to a couple of bands.

Error jumped in surprise, scrambling to sit up. “Who-?” he started, but his sentence quickly died out with the way the kid was holding out his arms. 

“Up,” the child said. 

Error’s expression contorted into one of disgust. “Hell no,” he said. “Go find your parents.”

The child frowned deeply. “Up,” he whined, making grabby hands.

Error sneered down at the kid. “Piss off.”

Apparently, the kid didn’t get the memo, because all he did was lower his arms and tilt his head, then walk over to the empty side of the couch and try to pull himself up onto the couch. Error only watched, mildly interested at this point, as the all-too-short skeleton hoisted himself up onto the cushions, collapsing face first onto them and letting out a small ‘oof’.

Error snorted. “Go away, kid,” he said half-heartedly. 

The child managed to sit upright in a cross-legged position before blinking twice and looking up at Error.

Error raised a brow. “I’m not your parent. Leave me alone. Go find Mom or Dad or whoever.”

The kid pouted, scooting closer.

“I mean it, kid. Scram,” Error said.

The child tilted his head. “...Are you Error?”

Error huffed. “Yeah. Doesn’t matter. Leave me alone.”

The child somehow managed to flip upside down so that his legs were propped up against the back of the couch. “Papa doesn’t like you.”

“Nobody really does,” Error shot back. “You’re not gonna leave me alone, are you?”

“No,” the kid replied, stretching out his arms behind him and kicking his feet. “...Papa says you destroy things. That’s why he doesn’t like you. He also says you’re a meanie.”

Error blinked. “...Yeah. So?”

The child rolled over onto his stomach, feet handing over the other side of the couch. “You don’t seem like a meanie.”

Error stared incredulously at the child. Not giving a shit about how much he swore in front of whoever’s child this was, he replied, “You’re fucking insane, then.”

“Dad says that even if people act like meanies, they just need friends,” the child said, rolling over on his back.

“Yeah, and…?” Error said.

The kid sat up. “You’re gonna be my friend.”

Error glared at him. “No.” He put his head back down, and when he didn’t hear the kid leave, he cracked open an eye. The kid had tilted his head to the side, puzzled. “Go away,” Error grumbled.

The child then crawled forward and hugged Error.

Error gave a yelp of surprise, body immediately tensing at the contact. “H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?!?” he said, uneasy but not really having the heart to shove the kid off of him.

The kid buried his face in Error’s jacket. “Hug,” he said a bit muffled. “I’m your friend now. You can’t do anything about it.”

Error paused, uneasy and not really sure what to do, so he sat there for a few moments. The kid still didn’t let go. It wasn’t until someone else entered the room that the child looked up, surprised.

“There you are!” Blue exclaimed, earning a surprised squeal from the kid, who immediately hopped off of the couch and ran across the room. Error watched, bemused, as Blue chased after the kid and scooped him up in his arms. The child squealed and pushed half-heartedly at Blue’s encompassing arms, protesting.

“No! Put me down, put me down!”

“You said that the rules were you’d stay upstairs,” Blue said, grinning. “That’s not how you play Hide and Seek, Arcenciel.”

“Nooooo!” the kid(Arcenciel?) wailed. He fought harder, trying to escape Blue’s grasp.

“So  _ that’s  _ where the little devil went!” came another voice. Error whipped his head to the other side of the room, where Ink had just entered. “ _ Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater. _ You said the boundaries were the upstairs!” the painter exclaimed.

Arcenciel puffed out his cheeks(or the equivalent of doing so) and pouted. “But you guys always win,” he whined.

“That’s cause your dad was trained to find humans,” Ink replied. 

“And your Papa,” Blue continued, “is just naturally good at this game.”

Arcenciel pouted again.

“Hey, how about another round? You can try to find us this time,” Ink replied.

Arcenciel’s expression lit up, and he hopped out of Blue’s arms to go run off and count, Ink hurrying out of the room as well - probably to go hide.

Blue smiled and looked up at Error. “He didn’t bother you, did he?”

Error blinked, not having processed what Blue had said. “What?”

“I asked if he bothered you at all.”

Error snorted. “I got a surprise hug and a declaration of friendship, what do you think? Actually, since when did you even have a  _ kid?”  _ he asked.

Blue blinked. “Error, he’s almost five.”

“How does that make any difference? Time gets screwed up in the antivoid,” Error complained. “How did I not know?”

Blue rolled his eyes. “You’re so out of it.”

Error opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a high pitched exclamation of “TWENTY! Ready or not, here I come!”

Blue’s eyes widened. “Shoot. I have to hide.”

Error rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep as Blue ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: Error never wants to be the babysitter, but he somehow always gets landed with the job whenever Ink and Blue go out or anything. Good thing Arcenciel likes being around him. (I can't really say the same for Error...)


	21. Angry Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, just take some Underfell Sansby
> 
> (Prompt: Hospital visits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in like November for NaNoWriMo and forgot I had it (I just remembered cause I came across the other nanowrimo drabble I had posted, I think it's chapter 5 of this fic?) but anyways, hope y'all like the underfell dorks being dorks

"Where is he? I SAID WHERE IS HE?!?"

"Calm down, s-sir! He's in stable condition, we just need you to calm your, erm, flames? I think that's a fire hazard..."

"I don't care about any goddamned fire hazard, I want to see my fiance!"

"Your fiance is fine, we just have to go through procedures, and then you can see him. Is that okay?"

Grillby huffed, purple flames broiling and flickering in frustration and impatience. Sans had been hit by a goddamned car, for crying out loud! Worry creeped its way into his chest and anticipation danced around his brain. "Fine, okay! What do you need?"

"Full name and address, sir."

"Grillbert Flamesman, 1025 Snowdin Road, Monster Town at the base of Mt. Ebott. Now let me see my fiance!"

"Y-yes, of course, he's in room 403."

Grillby practically ran for the stairs(he wan't about to let them stop him at the elevator for being a fire hazard) and clambered up to the third floor, sprinting down the hall before skidding to a halt and yanking open the door to room 403.

"Sans? Sans, are you-" Grillby said, but was cut off when he felt a glove press over his mouth. He shouted in indignation behind the fabric, but stopped when his angered assailant hissed at him.

"Be quiet, you moron! He's resting!"

Papyrus drew his hand away from Grillby's mouth only when he was absolutely sure that the flame elemental wouldn't call out again.  "Count yourself lucky that I got here first, or you would have woken him." Papyrus glanced back at the injured skeleton laying in the bed behind him, multiple bones bandaged. He was also hooked up to an IV bag with a liquid painkiller, the name of which Papyrus couldn't remember. Whatever.

Grillby(much quieter this time) rushed to Sans' side, eyes skimming over all the breaks and other injuries. "Dear stars..." he muttered, flames beginning to boil again. "If I find whichever idiot hit him, I'll kill them. I'm gonna fucking kill them."

"Grillbz, that's not..." Grillby's eyes widened as Sans let out a small cough, blinking his eyes open. "They already caught the guy."

"See, you woke him up!" Papyrus said angrily, but a glare from Sans made the younger brother shut up.

"Nah, it's fine, Boss. It wasn't him. I was wakin' up anyways." Sans attempted to sit up, but Grillby immediately pushed him back down(gently, of course).

"Don't try to sit up yet. It's not like I can't see all of your injuries."

"Grillby, honestly. I feel fine," Sans said, sitting up, slower this time as to prevent Grillby from pushing him back down. "Dunno what they did, but it worked miracles. By the way I feel, the injuries have gotta be almost half healed by now."

"They're not," Papyrus said matter-of-factly. "The doctors put you on painkillers."

"Painkillers?" Grillby asked.

"Apparently it's something that stops you from feeling most of the pain while you heal."

"Oh. That's good."

"Pfft, it's wimpy," Papyrus said. "How are you supposed to keep up your tolerance if they do that every time?"

"What?!?"

"Honestly, I told the doctors it wasn't necessary. I mean, he's faced far worse before Underground."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Grillby bristled. "He got hit by a car!"

"Well, we never had painkillers before, why do we need them now?"

"Actually, we did have 'em," Sans said. "You just never knew 'cause I only got them if we absolutely needed 'em. Those things were expensive underground. Plus, like you said, most monsters actually thought it was wimpy." Sans shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. "But when I'm hit by a car, I'm pretty grateful to have painkillers."

Papyrus crossed his arms, face turning slightly red out of shame. "Oh. Never mind, then."

"S'okay, Boss. Ya didn't know."

Grillby shifted his attention fully to Sans. "How did it happen?" he asked. 

"Some idiotic dunk driver running a red light. I was tired, so I didn't realize what was happening in time for me to teleport out of the way. Got me good, though. The doctors were surprised I survived though."

"Well, it's obvious that the driver didnt have any malicious intent. They were some idiotic drunk."

"Yeah, but human doctors are just starting to grasp the concepts of monster biology. And we're not exactly gonna tell 'em how we get hurt, are we?"

"Right."

Papyrus sighed, "Well I'm going to give you two lovebirds some time alone. I'm glad you're all right, Sans."

"Thanks, Boss," Sans replied.

"Don't let the nurses catch you making out or anything," Papyrus added as he walked out the door.

"Pap -- Boss!" Sans called out indignantly.

As the door closed, he could hear a soft "Nyeh heh!" that sounded more like a snicker than anything.

Grillby turned back to Sans. "So you're saying they already caught the guy?"

"Grillby, don't do anything stupid. The human justice system is a helluva lot more different than ours. If you go after 'im, they'd probably jail ya."

"That's stupid."

"That's what they call fair," he said, shrugging. "They're gonna make sure he gets a proper punishment, though. The doctors assured me it'd be jail time."

"Good," Grillby said. "The guy deserves it."

"Grillby," Sans warned.

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, fine."

"... I love you."

"I love you too, you bonehead."

Sans chuckled, and Grillby placed a small kiss on the skeleton's forehead.

"...Ouch."

"Shit, was that an injured spot?" Grillby said, looking skeptically at the bandages on the other's skull.

"...Nah. I just find it adorable that you're so worried about me."

"Sans!"

"Okay, fine."

"It's because I love you."

"I know. I love you too."


	22. Doodle Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just take this underswap sansby trash
> 
> (Prompt: Drawing each other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing from last year's nanowrimo. I'm kind of stuck on what to write next so I'm just uploading this old stuff

Sans squinted as he carefully brought the pencil tip down on the paper, outlining a half-dollar sized circle in the top third of the 11x8.5 sheet of plain printer paper, oriented in a portrait-style fashion. From the left side of the circle, he brought the graphite downwards lightly, tapering in and then abruptly making a turn-around to taper out towards the right side, forming a chin. He erased the line between the two, making it look like a proper head shape. 

Grillby watched with piqued interest as the small skeleton took great care in every detail of the drawing before him, making sure the neck tapered properly, the eyes were perfectly positioned, and the spindly limbs were gracefully poised. He marveled at the way the pencil drew waves around the head to form the soft, warm flames that radiated. 

When he moved to draw the suit, the graphite lines changed drastically. They were sharp, dark, clean as they formed the shoulders, cuffs, collar, tie, pockets, buttons, pants. The lines were prominent but thin and graceful. When Sans moved to draw the shoes, the lines were thick, forming the outline of the dress shoes and filling in the laces. 

Grillby turned his attention back to his own piece of art - well, he wouldn't really say it was art. A pencil sketch - a rather, heh, unnecessarily detailed one. He wasn't that good, but you could tell what was trying to be accomplished.

Meanwhile, Sans had moved on and had nearly covered half of the entire drawing in ink, tracing the pencil lines and creating a sharpness to it that there wasn't before. It made the drawing pop out from the plain white paper. Grillby watched as he finished with that quickly, taking an eraser and going over the entire thing to get rid of any visible pencil lines. 

There was a box of colored pencils in between them both, and Grillby took a blue one to lightly color in his drawing, a bit sloppy but nevertheless did the job. Sans finished erasing the pencil and reached forward to select a bright yellowish-orange hue, working to fill in the flames of the head of his artistic subject. He made a base coat, then, in the proper areas, pressed down harder with the pencil and took darker shades of orange (or lighter ones in some places) and made the center of the flame cast the appropriate shadows along the edges. Next he picked a teal for the suit, repeating the process with a yellow shirt, purple for the bowtie and teapot he was holding, and a dark brown for the shoes.

"All finished!" Sans declared proudly, putting the pencils down and holding the paper so Grillby couldn't see.

Oh, right. This was supposed to be a surprise. 

"I am as well," Grillby said, having finished a while ago.

"Can I show you mine first?" Sans asked eagerly.

"Of course," Grillby said.

Sans turned the paper around and beamed. Grillby could now get a better look at the drawing, and in doing so, he could truly marvel at how much effort was put into it. The proportions, flow, ink, color, shading - it was all amazing. Really amazing.

Grillby gaped. "I - I didn't know you were such an artist," he stammered. "That's - wow, Sans, that's amazing."

Sans blushed, chuckling slightly. "Mweh, well, Undyne taught me. After she found out I wasn't very good at drawing anime, she tried to teach me some other forms of cartoon, and this style stuck the best," he explained. "It's more of a realistic cartoon style. Do you like it?"

"Do - do I like it?" Grillby said. "I love it, Sans! It looks stunning."

Sans chuckled again, cyan blush dusting his cheekbones. "Thank you," he said, "but I'm sure yours is just as great."

Grillby chuckled, "Well, I don't really know about that..." he trailed off, turning his own sheet of paper around to show Sans.

Sans' eyelights shrunk to pinpricks, sockets widening as the cyan dusting turned to a deep flush the shade of a blueberry. "Th-that's - Grillby! Th-that's lewd!" he sputtered, not sure whether he should block it out of his line of sight with his hands or not.

Grillby only chuckled in return.


	23. I Should Really Stop Posting These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? More Underfell Sansby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was cuddling but it turned into making out at the end im sorry

"Oof. Grillby. You're smothering me."

"Skeletons don't need to breathe, anyways."

"Still, I feel like I'm in a sweaty locker room where someone's sprayed cologne everywhere."

"Is it that bad?" Grillby asked.

"Nah, I like your cologne," Sans said.

"Oh. Good." Grillby rested his chin on the top of Sans' skull, looking down at him. He was hugging the other from behind, arms draped over the shoulders of the shorter monster. "MTT's gonna be on in a few minutes."

"Is that just an excuse to get me into the living room and cuddle?"

"Maybe."

"Carry me?"

"Papyrus is right, you are a lazybones," he said, smirking and lightly bopping the top of Sans' skull with his nose.

"But you love me."

"Yes I do."

"So you'll carry me?"

Grillby sighed in mock exasperation, smiling slightly. "If you insist," he said, swiftly picking up Sans bridal-style, causing the other to quietly yelp in surprise as he carried him to the living room. Grillby sat down on the couch cross-legged, placing Sans in his lap.

"So, did you actually want to watch MTT, or was that really just an excuse?" Sans asked.

"Honestly? Not really in the mood to see someone decapitated right now."

Sans chuckled. "Tibianest, neither am I." He fidgeted a bit in Grillby's lap, curling up close to the other's chest, resting his head on him. Grillby wrapped his arms around the other's torso, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Okay, what is that?" Sans asked, looking up at Grillby.

"What is what?"

"The... thump-thump."

"The thump-thump?" Grillby asked incredulously, laughing.

"Shut up, it was a valid question!" Sans said, playfully shoving the other. "It was... your chest. Thumping."

"You mean my heart?"

"Wait, your SOUL?"

"No, my heart," Grillby said, chuckling.

"Like as in an actual, physical organ?"

"Duh, why else?"

"Nothing, it's just... I didn't think fire elementals had those."

"We do. We actually have all our organs, it's why we're able to remain solid. Otherwise you could stick a hand right through me. The organs are just able to function at high temperatures."

"I can't believe I didn't know that."

"Well, I don't blame you, you dork," Grillby said, planting a kiss on Sans' forehead. 

"But - a heart!"

"Yep."

"A physical organ!"

"Again, yeah," Grillby said, shifting around so that Sans could now be facing him.

"I used to work in Hotland's labs! Biology and chemistry! How could I not know this?" Sans continued.

Grillby rolled his eyes. "Well, you can't know everything." He leaned forward, touching his forehead to Sans'. 

Sans looked him in the eye, "But I should know that!"

"Well, now you do."

"Grillbz, it's a matter of personal pride. I'm a shame to biologists and chemists," he said, whining exaggeratedly.

"No you're not," Grillby said, taking both of Sans' hands in his own.

"Says you, you're a bartender."

"Well, I happened to be a pretty talented bartender."

"Still not a scientist."

Grillby huffed. "So?"

"You don't know these things!

"I'm your boyfriend. Trust my opinion."

"Okay, your opinion on what?"

Grillby delivered a light peck on Sans' teeth. "You're smart even if you didn't know the small piece about elemental biology. And an amazing boyfriend."

Sans flushed lightly, "Still."

Grillby laughed, "Still what? Do I need a degree in biochemistry in order to satiate your self-loathing?"

"Yes," Sans remarked sarcastically.

Grillby rolled his eyes. "Well, there's one thing I do know."

Sans raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Skeletons have a fantastic biology," he said, fiddling with Sans' left hand. "I mean, look at all the teeny tiny bones!"

"Pfft. Yeah, they're teeny tiny."

"The bones aren't the only great part," he said, looking up to meet Sans' gaze again. 

"Hm? Whaddaya mean?"

Grillby chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him properly this time, the elemental's lips coaxing the skeleton's magic to react against them, creating the sensations of an actual kiss for both. Grillby's hands wandered to loop around Sans' torso and pull him slightly closer, and Sans fidgeted slightly. Grillby's tongue prodded slightly at the other's teeth, and, taking the hint, Sans easily willed the magic inside his mouth to coalesce into a tongue, opening his jaw in order to deepen the kiss with Grillby. 

The fire elemental let out a pleased hum, and in the couple's concentration, Sans managed to fall off of Grillby's lap and to the side on the couch.

Grillby laughed, and Sans rolled his eyes. "Come on," the skeleton said, reaching his arms out. "Get down here."

"All right, all right," Grillby said, shifting his body so that he was hovering over Sans, then leaned down further to continue the makeout session from before, hands on either side of him to steady himself as they kissed. Their tongues wound around each other and Grillby pressed closer, only pulling back after a bit because the fire elemental himself needed air.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" Sans asked. "Y'know, there's plenty more skeletal biology you haven't seen yet."

Grillby's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah."


	24. One More? Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? UF SANSBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this again a really old drabble haha
> 
> the prompt was "Holding Hands"

"Huh- Grillby?" Sans said warily when the fire elemental, out of the blue, entwined his fingers with his own. His eyes darted around to the general public of Snowdin Town, a few of whom had spotted the unusual sight before them and had decided to stare. 

"Can't I hold my boyfriend's hand?" Grillby asked, causing Sans to flush slightly. 

"Well, yeah, I just..." Sans rubbed the back of his skull with his free hand. "Um, it surprised me is all."

"Do you still want to?" Grillby asked with a gentle tone, not at all like the one he normally used when working at the bar, shouting at the drunk patrons and even the sober ones. Actually, he shouted at pretty much everyone that so much as looked at him the wrong way - except for Sans. Sans was special to him. 

"No, it's... nice," Sans said, still glancing uneasily at the surrounding townsfolk. He could understand why they were staring, because, well, public displays of affection weren't really... common here in the underground. Relationships, relying on one another, were looked upon as a sign of weakness, and therefore, most people didn't want people to know they had relationships at all, let alone displayed it publicly. Since Grillby and him were powerful monsters, they didn't really need to abide by that -- still, it was rather out of the ordinary for Grillby to suddenly grab his hand.

And thus, people stared as the couple walked around Snowdin Square in the center of the town. 

"So, how's your brother doing?" Grillby asked.

"Huh?" Sans replied, a bit preoccupied to fully pay attention.

"Papyrus. How's he doing? I heard his latest sparring match with Undyne was a little... rough."

Sans winced, remembering. Right, that one. A few days ago, Papyrus had challenged Undyne to a full-on spar, no stopping until the other yielded or passed out. With Papyrus' ego, the fight didn't stop until he had passed out from pain and loss of bone marrow, at which point there were several broken bones and numerous other injuries. Alphys had treated him well enough, but he was still healing. 

"He's better, but the conditions are still quite awful. He's antsy to go out and train again already, but he still needs time to heal," Sans said. 

"That's good," Grillby said, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the back of Sans' phalanges. 

Sans' gaze wandered from their path ahead of them, to a small rabbit child that was staring. The child looked up to her mother and asked something, to which the mother vehemently shook her head and gave a glare in the direction of Sans and Grillby.

Sans turned his gaze back to the road ahead of them.

"Are you okay, Sans?" Grillby asked.

"Huh? I'm fine, why?" Sans asked.

"You seem a little put off."

"Grillbz, it's the Underground. Pretty much everybody's put off, all the time."

"Fair point."

They kept walking.

As they did so, they kept making idle conversation - not something that was easy to do in Snowdin. Everyone was quiet and secretive about their lives, so gossip was scarce, if two people managed to get along well enough to have a friendly chat. Sans kept glancing around at the numerous passerbys that stared, practically shrinking out of fear under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Sans."

Sans snapped back to attention. "Huh?"

"Sans, you're losing focus because they're staring, aren't you?"

"What? No, I-"

"Sans, it's okay," Grillby said. "I don't blame you." 

"It's - I don't know why it bugs me. It shouldn't. Relationships are normal. I just... don't like the scrutiny," Sans admitted.

Grillby nodded, then looked around at the passersby, guiding Sans a little closer to him by gently tugging on his hand. The short skeleton looked up at him.

"ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP, YOU FUCKWADS!" Grillby shouted at the townsfolk, causing Sans to jump slightly. Grillby held him closer.

"If you wanna keep staring at the not-at-all odd occurrence of my boyfriend and I holding hands, FINE! We'll keep track and come by to dust you later. Am clear?!?"

Sans blinked as the startled passersby quickly looked away, resuming whatever they were doing before.

Grillby looked back down at Sans, expression and tone softening, "Better?"

Sans smiled softly, looking up at him, "Y-yeah."

Grillby leaned down and gave him a small peck on the top of his skull. "Good."


	25. Music Box 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did more of these yesterday. So sue me. Boredom does things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somebody commented on one of my stories saying they wanted Ink x Mafia and I have a drabble in here that's that ship if that person by any chance is reading this??? Here you go! I enjoyed writing the adorable fluff :D
> 
> I should probably mention now that I'm a slow writer so i don't actually stick to the 'oNLY THE LENGTH OF ONE SONG' rule, I just put it on repeat and when I'm done with the drabble I go on to the next one XD
> 
> dunno if I've said that before
> 
> lol that's why these are super long normally haha
> 
> ALSO! Normally I skip all the undertale songs on my list bc I'm writing Undertale anyways but this time I didn't lmao
> 
> enjoy my UT trash mixed with weeb music drabbles

_ NGAAAAAAAH - Undertale OST 045 _

 

_ {Undyne & Papyrus} _

 

"STIR HARDER!" the fish woman screeched while Papyrus was literally rattling the pan with how hard he was rotating the wooden spoon.

"Undyne, are you sure this is how spaghetti is supposed to be cooked?!?" Papyrus asked in alarm, keeping up the pace although fearing he may break the spoon or worse.

"YES! Of course I'm sure!" Undyne said, as if it were an incredulous notion that she might be wrong. 

Papyrus kept stirring.

"Now we turn up the heat!" Undyne said, grinning with glee. "Papyrus, do the honors!"

Taking the spoon out and tapping it on the edge of the pan gently before setting it on a paper towel to the side, he cracked his knuckles before turning up the heat what he thought was an appropriate amount. "There!"

Undyne rose an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Is that not an appropriate amount of heat?" Papyrus inquired. 

"You can go even hotter than that!" Undyne said. "Turn it up more!"

Papyrus did so.

"Hotter."

Again. 

"Hotter!"

And again.

"HOTTER!"

The flames were rising along the side of the pan and Papyrus cast Undyne a worried glance, but she beamed at him and he took that as a sign to turn it up a little more.

The pan burst into flames, sending spaghetti everywhere and the fire spreading throughout the kitchen and the house. Papyrus blanched, letting out a yelp of fear and immediately recoiling from the temperature knob.

He turned to Undyne. "...Did... did I do good?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Undyne looked at him, expression blank. Then she broke into a grin. "You did AMAZING! Great job on your first extra-special training session!"

Papyrus grinned.

"Now let's get the hell out of this flaming house!"

"Agreed!"

 

_ PATHETIC HOUSE - Undertale the Musical ver. _

 

_ {Mettaton & Napstablook} _

 

"Blooky. Blooooooky. Blooky."

Napstablook turned their head to the left, looking up at Mettaton. "Oh........... hi, Mettaton......." they said, beginning to sit up from their position lying on the floor.

"No no, don't sit up!" Mettaton said, crouching down beside them. "I just wanted to ask if I could join you. Family tradition, after all, isn't it?"

Napstablook gave a small smile, lying back down. "Yeah......... go ahead, I won't stop you........"

Mettaton gave them a smile, then laid back on the floor next to them.

It was a  _ wonderful  _ family tradition.

 

_ SAVE THE WORLD - Undertale OST 089 _

 

_ {Error & Blue} _

 

The smile the other gave was encouraging, patient. Error looked up at Blue with an uncertain gaze, but the other monster only smiled and remained positive. How could he do that, when all that Error had ever done was hurt him? It... it was a wonderful feeling, to have someone believe in you.

Holding the red soul close, Error stepped through the portal. The space was nearly black, a dark, inky color that directly opposed the white of the anti-void. Bits and pieces of code floated around, and Error swallowed hard.

Extending out his hands, he let go of the soul.

The small, determined heart floated out to the middle of the space. At first, nothing happened, but then a small light began to shine around the soul, encompassing it and spinning around it, faster and faster until - 

The light exploded outwards, nearly blowing Error and Blue back into the anti-void. The both of them watched in awe as the entire universe was re-created and reset, pieces of code flying past and reattaching at breakneck speed, until it all grew still and they were standing in a quiet, snowy town.

Error's jaw dropped in awe and he heard the delighted squeal from beside him, and then he was being enveloped in a tight hug.

Strangely, he liked this feeling.

 

_ BAD APPLE - Rock cover _

 

_ {Underfell Papyrus & Reader} _

 

You stop at the outskirts of Snowdin, where a tall, dark figure is waiting. It's Papyrus, you know it is. Taking a shaky breath, you approach.

" _ I don't want to fight you _ ," is the first phrase that comes out of your mouth. Funny, how the monsters here are so hell-bent on doing just that.

"That's a real shame," Papyrus says, turning to face you. He's tall, looming, gaze sharp, and he instills fear deep in your heart. "Because I need to fight you."

The first attack you manage to dodge well enough, and the second and third. You SPARE on your turn, earning a dismissive shake of his head from Papyrus. "I envy your naivety," he mutters, then attacks.

You're not so lucky this time. Papyrus launches another flurry of attacks that has you tripping backwards into the snow and onto your rump, looking up at him with fearful eyes. He's holding a long, sharpened bone, poised to strike.

"I'm sorry," Papyrus says quietly, then lets his arm drop.

Your soul shatters.

 

_ MAJORLOVANIA - (Idk what this is but it's Megalovania in a major key??? its super cool actually look it up) _

 

_ {Undertale - True Pacifist} _

 

Frisk beamed at the sky, laughing and giggling as they tried to outrun Papyrus. Of course, that didn't happen, and they were scooped up into the tall skeleton's arms. 

"Nyeheheh! I've captured you, human!" Papyrus said. "Though the punishment isn't the shed. It's just being trapped in a hug. Which, I suppose, isn't really a punishment at all!"

Frisk protested still, and Papyrus carried them away, fully intending to carry them back to their group, on the other side of the park. However, Sans intervened.

"Hey, bro. Mind if I talk to the kid for a moment?" he asked.

"But of course!" Papyrus said, setting Frisk down. "Make sure to bring them back, though. I have a volleyball tournament to win, and they're on my team! So are you, actually. You better not desert me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sans said, and then Papyrus left.

_ What did you want to talk to me about? _ Frisk signed.

Sans let out a breath. "Kid, I need you to be honest here. What's your deal?" he asked.

Frisk frowned.  _ What do you mean? _

"The resets," he said. "This is your first full pacifist in... God knows how long. You've always reset before getting this far. Is it going to happen again? Cause... kid, I don't know if I can trust this ending without your word."

Frisk looked uneasy.  _ I... can't promise much... the resets aren't totally my fault, I keep trying to come back here, but something keeps intervening,  _ they sign.

Sans frowned. "You're not trying to pull the  _ Chara's-doing-it _ trick, are you?" he said, an edge of a threatening growl in his tone.

Frisk shook their head vehemently.  _ No! I worked it out with Chara, they know I'm not the one behind the... _ they hesitated,  _ Genocide timelines. They won't take my soul. _

"Well... who is it, then?" Sans asked.

_ It... it feels like... _ Frisk struggled to put it into words,  _ This is an odd analogy, but... it feels like I'm... a video game character. Some actions I control. But major decisions, like loading a save or resetting the 'game', that's... whoever's controlling it. The 'player', _ they finished.

Sans tilted his head to the side. "Kid... this is getting more and more confusing by the minute," he said.

Frisk sighed, defeated _. I know, _ they signed.

Sans clapped a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Hey," he said. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

Frisk looked up at him and smiled, then nodded.  _ Okay. _

 

_ MIRACLE PAINT - Teto Kasane ver. _

 

_ {Ink x Mafia - hHHH I NEED A SHIP NAME} _

 

Ink leaned against his brush, holding out a hand for the other. "Come on. It's all your style, I got reservations for a fancy restaurant, and plus, look! I'm wearing a suit!" 

"Covered in paint," Mafia said, crossing his arms and looking up at Ink. He chuckled, biting his lower 'lip'. "Yellow paint."

"Well, I had to get here somehow."

"Don't tell me we're traveling by paint puddle," Mafia said, chuckling some more, but eyeing the small bit of paint on the ground warily. "This suit's new."

"So you're coming then?" Ink asked, surprised. He stood up, almost letting his brush clatter to the ground. "I - I - well, I didn't think-"

"You thought I wouldn't?" Mafia said. "And miss out on all..." he gestured to the entirety of Ink, in his dorky paint-covered suit and grinning expression, "...this? Never," he said, chuckling and linking his arm with Ink's free one.

Ink's grin grew wider. "Oh," he said, then chuckled. "And uh, to answer your question - we're travelling by paint puddle."

Mafia snorted. "You know what? I don't really care about this suit anymore. Let's go."

They both grinned and jumped into the puddle of paint.

 

_ SMALL SHOCK - Undertale OST 074 _

 

_ {Frisk} _

 

Their soul warmed considerably, looking up at the doorway. This would take them to the king's throne room, and if they passed it... home. To the surface. They hesitated for a small second, but then nodded to themselves.

They were ready.

Frisk took a deep breath, then stepped into the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: Ugh I literally forgot all of these when I uploaded the Sansby drabbles because I was so tired and unmotivated to write but nOW I'M BACK and alive and kicking so! This chapter's headcanon! I was just writing the drabble with Error and Blue and I just thought to myself _uGH I LOVE REDEMPTION ARCS FOR ERROR_ because tbh error's had a lot of shit happen to him and it's so amazing seeing the guy who's been to hell and back and become awful because of it turn his life right around and fix himself ugh I love those things I'm gonna write one soon, like a whole fic
> 
> speaking of which, if you know any good fics that have an Error redemption arc, sEND THEM TO ME. Any website, even, I'll read them anywhere, not just here on A03.
> 
> ANYWAYS YEAH


	26. Galaxy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT Sansby whoop whoop
> 
> (Prompt: Pet names)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that one person wanting Outertale Sansby? HERE YA GO WHOO

"Hey, Galaxy Boy!" The corners of Grillby's mouth lifted as well as the rest of his head as his favorite _most common_ patron walked through the doorway and into the restaurant-slash-bar. The goofy skeleton was grinning, navy and yellow jacket shrugged right on. The fur-lined hood didn't even look like it was fur- _lined_ anymore, the fibres bunching up and poofing so that it looked like one of the fluffy white clouds that littered the Ebott Asteroid Belt where the monsters made their home. "Got any ketchup?"

Grillby nodded, taking out the bottle he reserved just for Sans. (Well, he was just that common of a patron.) "Right here."

"Thanks, Grillbz. You're the best." Sans hopped right onto one of the barstools and popped open the lid to the ketchup, taking a nice swig of the condiment.

"So, how are you today?" the bartender asked politely, and Sans set his ketchup down on the counter.

"Same as usual. Station's boring. It's not like anyone's gonna suddenly appear right in the Ebott Asteroid Belt." He let out a small sigh. "But I'm doin' well. Whaddabout you, Galaxy Boy?"

Grillby wouldn't exactly admit this to anyone, but every time Sans used the nickname that he had given him when they first met, it made his SOUL stutter a bit. The name came about due to Grillby quite literally being made of a dark, burning-out star. But with the ever-growing crush he had for the skeleton, it became hard to force his cheeks to remain their even purple, and not flush a deeper indigo than the surrounding sky. "Not much of anything new, just attending to the patrons. I am good, though."

"Glad to hear." In that time, Sans had managed to finish his ketchup bottle, and he set it down on the counter. (That must have been a record time.) "Well, I should probably get back to my station. My break's over. Put it on my tab, will ya?" He winked and slowly slid off of the barstool. "Seeya, Galaxy Boy." He gave a little wave and departed from the bar. Only then did Grillby allow his expression to blush indigo, slightly.

He was absolutely smitten.

* * *

A couple of days later in the somewhat early morning, Grillby found himself talking to Muffet, his business partner-turned-friend. It wasn't like he hadn't already hinted at his feelings for Sans around her, but this made it official that she knew.

"I'm just not exactly sure what to do. I don't know if he'll even see me that way."

"Well, dearie, just talk to him! I'm sure things will work out either way," Muffet responded to him, bowl of batter in one of her six hands, stirring it with another. A recipe book was held with a third.

Grillby sighed. "I'm nervous, Muffet. For all I know, I'm just the bartender that he knows."

"With his little nickname for you?" Muffet giggled when Grillby blanched, responding almost immediately, "Come on, he even refers to you like that when you're not around. I bet everyone knows he calls you that."

"Wha- really?" Grillby said, surprised and a bit embarrassed. 

"Yes, of course, dearie. Now go! Talk to him!" Muffet encouraged. "And do tell me if you get a date! Ahuhuhuhu~"

Blushing furiously, Grillby walked out of Muffet's pastry shop, heading back to open up his restaurant for the day.

* * *

 

Sans didn't arrive until later, much later. It was about seven or eight in the evening when he made his first entrance, waving and greeting him as usual("Hey, Galaxy Boy!") before settling on one of the barstools and asking for a bit of ketchup.

As he pulled out the bottle, Grillby noticed that the amount of patrons was significantly decreasing, unusually so for this early in the evening. He furrowed a brow in confusion, but otherwise paid no mind to it. 

As the evening went on, Grillby and Sans spurred up conversation, the population of the bar steadily dropping as the minutes ticked by. By about nine o'clock, no one was there except for him and Sans - an unusual sight, because there were normally at least a few patrons right up until the bar closed. Well, there was a bright side, because he got to enjoy Sans' company, without any interruption.

"Hey, uh, Grillby?" 

"Yes?" Grillby replied to Sans' question. 

"You know, I've always found you kinda  _ hot _ ."

Grillby just stopped and stared for a moment in utter shock. He - Sans - what?

Sans chuckled nervously. "Apparently, you've got some things regarding it that you haven't really told me yet as well."

Grillby flushed indigo, eyes flicking downwards, "Well - I - Yes?" he stammered. "How did you know, though?"

"Well, I think Muffet started it."

The sneaky little spider!

"Muffet told you?"

"Well, as soon as you told Muffet, she told some of her spiders, who told Asgore, 'cause he was getting some donuts today, who told Toriel, who told Napstablook, who told Mettaton, who told Alphys, who told Undyne, who told Papyrus, who told me. As far as I know. So I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now."

Grillby looked back up at him. "Everyone?!?"

"Yeah. Muffet's a chatty arachnid."

Grillby flushed further, burying his face in his hands.

"But hey.  _ Tibianest _ , I'm... actually rather  _ starstruck  _ as well." Sans looked upwards at Grillby, giving a sheepish, goofy grin.

Grillby took a moment to process that. Wait.  _ Wait. _ Sans actually liked him. Sans actually liked him?

"Wait, you...?"

Sans chuckled. "Yep. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way at first, but now I am. So," he said, looking up at the flame elemental. "I'll ask formally now. Would you like to go on a date with me, Galaxy Boy?"

Grillby's grin practically spread from one end of Stardin to the other.

"Yes, I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: Okay. I freak'n love Sansby. It was my first non-canon Undertale ship and it still is one of the greatest things ever, at least to me. Question for y'all, what was the ship(non-canon - because I think everyone ships Alphyne and we all love Alphyne <3) that got you guys into shipping things in the UT fandom?


	27. My Name Is Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's got a bitchy teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally not pent up anger about how irl it's really hard to be non-binary and introduce your pronouns in a convenient, relevant way that doesn't require you to launch into a ten minute explanation of your gender when people tilt their heads and how irl people don't really respect your pronouns at all except for maybe one person(or two) who is literally a ray of sunshine and i love her
> 
> yeah. totally not pent up anger
> 
> totally not relating to the author's life at all
> 
> also, the teacher, mrs. schaefer? such a bitchy freshman biology teacher lmao I didn't have her but some of my friends did and they all said she was a bitch 
> 
> so i put her here <3

Frisk sunk further into their chair - if they could even do so, that is. This is why they had neglected to tell their mother, Toriel, about the parent-teacher conference coming up. It was supposed to be a simple meeting to discuss the child’s grades, which, in Frisk’s case, were top-notch anyways, but Frisk had hidden the notice from their mother - who only found out because she saw it in the trash can. Of course, Toriel insisted on attending the conference.

And that's why Frisk sunk into their chair, watching their mother and teacher participate in a heated argument.

It had started out nice enough - well as nice at it could get when Toriel was a goat monster. There was a definite moment of surprise and a raised eyebrow, but the teacher, Mrs. Schaefer, didn't make any comment. However, as soon as the introductions were being made, it started to go downhill.

“Welcome, welcome! I assume you are Francine’s mother?” Mrs. Schaefer said, sitting down on one side of the desk. “Please, sit down,” she added with a much too cheerful smile and an airy tone.

Toriel gave a small smile back, then she and Frisk both sat down on the other side. “Yes, I am - though they prefer to be called Frisk. I assume they’ve told you?” Toriel inquired.

“I call my students by their full first names,” the teacher explained. “That way nicknames won’t get in the way.”

Toriel nodded, “Well, we’re actually working on getting their name legally changed. As they've told me, they prefer androgyny with their name,” she replied. “Frisk isn't a nickname.”

“I see,” Mrs. Schaefer replied. “Well, let’s talk about her grades, shall we? So far, she-”

Toriel interrupted, earning a glare from Mrs. Schaefer. “Their grades,” she corrected. 

“Excuse me?”

“Frisk prefers neutral pronouns,” Toriel calmly clarified, a little bit of annoyance starting to tick in the back of the goat monster’s mind. However, she kept her cool. “Perhaps it was wrong of me to assume that they informed you of their preference?”

The other woman was clearly unamused at this point. “No, she’s told me this before, I just assumed it was her mistake for being so young,” the teacher replied in a nonchalant manner. “She’s a young lady and she should learn to behave like one at a young age. I won't have this kind of foolishness in my classroom. She’s in fifth grade, it's high time she stopped pretending she's a made-up… gender.”

Toriel’s fake-friendly expression dropped. “Mrs… Schaefer, was it?” she asked. “I’m going to pretend I did not hear what you just said. My child’s name is Frisk, they do  _ not  _ have a gender, and you should learn to respect that - I am a teacher myself, and I’m aware of the fact that it has no impact on  _ any  _ learning environment,” Toriel replied coolly. “Now, we are here just to discuss their grades, correct?”

A few botched attempts at peaceful communication later, a definite case of misgendering, and several uses of Frisk’s current legal name(oh, how they  _ despised  _ the name Francine), Toriel was standing up and shouting at the teacher, who was retaliating with just as much energy.

“It’s not a matter of personal belief!” Toriel insisted. “It is a matter of respect for my child and their identity, and I  _ will  _ contact the school board if necessary!”

“There’s no reason to do so! It won’t get you anything, because Francine is a young  _ woman.  _ You can’t be anything but a boy or girl, that simply how it is! It’s called  _ biology! _ ”

* * *

 

_ “You can’t be anything but a boy or girl! And you, Francine, are a young woman,” the man whose face had long escaped Frisk’s memory had told them. This was someone who had once mattered so much to them. Now, Frisk barely remembered his face, but his words still stung. _

_ The words had caused Frisk to scamper out of the house, sniffling. Tears flowed freely down their ashen face, dripping onto their pink and blue striped sweater. Their legs were sore but they kept running, faster and faster until they couldn't anymore and they had to stop, leaning forward, wheezing with a hand on their stomach. The tears didn't stop and they dried on Frisk's cheeks, easily so in the light breeze.  _

_ Frisk looked up. They had run further into their neighborhood than they were allowed, but they knew where they were. One of their friends, David, lived near. They could hang out with him. He wouldn't ridicule them for their gender. He never had. In fact, he was very accepting, and Frisk was very grateful for that. _

_ Knocking on the door of David’s house, the door was opened to reveal David’s older sister, a girl of about fifteen or sixteen. “I didn't know David had any friends that were girls,” she said, looking down at Frisk, evidently confused. _

_ I’m not a girl, _ _ Frisk signed, but they did so in vain - the average person didn't know sign language and Frisk hadn't brought anything to communicate with. The teenager sighed, “Yeah, I don’t speak hand symbols or whatever language David spent months learning. Just - he’s out back in the tree house with a couple of friends,” the girl said, jerking a thumb behind her. Frisk thanked her and quickly ran out back. _

_ The ladder to the treehouse was rather tall, but Frisk scaled it effortlessly. They stood on the little balcony, where over the door in big red paint were the words ‘NO GIRLS ALLOWED’. Frisk paid that no heed. After all, they were not a girl. They knocked on the door. _

_ The door was flung open and it shocked Frisk so badly that they nearly fell backwards off of the balcony, which would not have been good. A boy with sandy hair and bright green eyes poked his head out. It was Randy. _

_ Randy, a ten-year old compilation of anger, muscle, and low intelligence, was in David’s class. Frisk and David weren’t in the same class this year, but they had been previously. So when David got a different class than Frisk, he made some new friends. Frisk didn’t like those friends very much. They called them by the wrong pronouns and shoved them around on the playground. However, if David was friends with them, they couldn’t be all bad. Frisk was determined to get to know them. They couldn’t be all bad. _

_ Randy sneered. “Didn’t you read the sign, dweebus?” he said. _

_ “Chill out, Randy. Frisk isn’t a girl,” piped up David from behind him.  _

_ Randy turned to look at David, raising an eyebrow. “Then what is she?” he asked. _

_ David furrowed his brows. “Don’t call them a she, Randy. They don’t like that.” _

_ Frisk shot a grateful glance to David.  _

_ Randy turned back to Frisk. “Are you a boy then?” he asked. “That’s weird. My aunt said she wanted to be a boy. My family practically disowned her. Said it was bad.” He narrowed his eyes. “Do you wanna be a boy?” _

_ Frisk shook their head vehemently.  _ _ No, I don’t want to be a boy, _ _ they signed.  _ _ I’m neither. I’m not a boy or a girl. _

_ Randy turned his head to David. “What’s she saying?” he asked. _

_ David sighed. “They’re saying that they aren’t a boy or a girl.” _

_ Randy turned his head back to Frisk. “That’s not a real thing,” he said. _

_ David stood up. “Randy, just leave them alone about it. It’s not important.” _

_ Randy sneered at Frisk. He had about six inches on them, give or take. “Yeah, it’s not important. It’s downright stupid,” he said. _

_ “Randy, cool it!” David shouted, but Randy didn’t listen. _

_ The world moved in slow motion for Frisk as Randy spoke with large, exaggerated mouth movements and started to move his hands. Frisk couldn’t concentrate on what was being said, only the way that Randy was physically threatening them, until it wasn’t a threat but a reality as Randy’s hands found their way to Frisk’s shoulders and pushed. Frisk stumbled backwards, but there was no balcony to step on. _

_ They fell. _

* * *

 

Frisk rubbed their left arm, wincing from the memory of the broken bone. It didn’t help that they flinched every time Toriel or their teacher shouted, causing the phantom pain to spike.

“This is an outrage,” Toriel seethed, “You don’t even have the decency to-!” Toriel cut herself off when she felt a hand placed on her arm - Frisk’s.

_ Please stop shouting, _ Frisk signed.  _ You won’t win this argument. Just let her be, _ they pleaded.

Toriel blinked, shocked. “Frisk, you can’t just let-”

_ I know, _ Frisk signed once more.  _ Please. You can contact the school board, but… don’t argue here, not now. I can handle it, I’m used to it. _

Toriel looked down at her child with a sad expression, then put a hand on their shoulder. “I am going to contact the school board as soon as we arrive home, all right?”

Frisk nodded.  _ Thank you. _

Toriel turned to the teacher. “I assume Frisk has top-notch grades?” she asked. 

The teacher nodded, “Yes, but-”

“Then there is no more reason to say,” Toriel said, turning to leave. “Let’s go, Frisk.”

The child pretended not to feel the angered glare of the teacher on their back as they walked out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh this is such trash I'm sorry you probably wanted fluffy skelecest  
> some of that soon maybe xD
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: FRISK IS NONBINARY. CHARA IS NONBINARY. NAPSTABLOOK IS NONBINARY. MONSTER KID IS NONBINARY.
> 
> _**PLEASE AND FUCKING THANK YOU** _
> 
> *ahem*  
> please excuse me for being very salty and protective over their gender identities :)  
> I mean, it's OKAY if you write a fic where one of them is portrayed as a certain gender that isn't canon, but mAKE SURE you acknowledge that it isn't canon okay? OKAY. Also PSA: biological sex is so much different from gender. I often portray Chara as a biological male and Frisk as a biological female but both identifying as non-binary/agender. That's different from calling them a boy or a girl. JUST SAYING.
> 
> Also! I have to tell you about where I got the idea for Frisk's legal name from: a pretty cool HoneyMustard fic called Stand By You by insaneshadowfangirl (I think). I stopped reading it because there ended up being some Frans(which is my ultimate NOTP - the story is cool though and if there wasn't Frans I'd prolly still be reading it) but I mean, if you like Frans and HoneyMustard and want to see a cool fic, check that out. Frisk's birth name in that story is Francine and so yeah that's where i got it from
> 
> yeet


	28. Back to Your Regularly Scheduled Skelecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some errorlust fluff.
> 
> Enjoy :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of excited because I auditioned for this genocide musical on casting call club, and I didn't expect to get a part like at all
> 
> But I got this email from ccc and I was kind of confused but then I was like 'oh' haha it's my rejection letter'
> 
> I got cast as Asriel. 
> 
> So this is my celebration, writing my otp <3
> 
> Sorry it's short but I have another big chapter for this fic in the making so hang tight until then <3

Lust chuckled as he reached up and brushed his phalanges against the soft fabric covering his eyesockets. "Error? What's this for?" he asked. The blindfold was snug, and there weren't any places he could actually see.

"Look, I know it's weird," Error said. Lust could hear the soft shifting of fabric, the gentle tap of phalanges against each other. Was the other nervous? Probably. "But, uh... Can you trust me?"

Lust raised a brow. "Error, of course I trust you," he said. "Also, I've been blindfolded before in much less innocent ways than what I believe you have planned."

It wasn't like he could tell, but Lust would bet that there was a yellow flush of embarrassment to go along with the sputtering.

"Hey," Lust interjected. "For whatever you need, I'll be here. And uh, if I need to wear a blindfold? I can do that." He chuckled. "But, uh, if we're going anywhere, I don't want to trip over anything."

Error snorted. "We're not going anywhere," he replied.

"All right, good. So what  _are_ you doing?" Lust asked.

Error hesitated, and Lust barely picked up on the small exhale he gave. "Just stay still, okay?" he asked.

Lust nodded and waited.

After what seemed like forever, a pair of hands lightly gripped his upper arms, pulling him slightly closer. Lust was confused at the action right up until the part where something pressed up against his teeth, something a bit warm, with a slight spark of magic to form a sensation that Lust knew.

Error was kissing him. 

It was light, chaste, and ended far too soon for Lust's liking, but it was amazing all the same. The hands on his arms moved upwards to remove the blindfold, retracting and staying close to Error's ribcage.

Lust blinked to get used to the light, a warm flush finding it's way across his cheekbones. Okay, there was no way that a simple kiss could elicit that. It might have been just Error, however, the nervous way that he gripped the blindfold like a lifeline and the way his brows tilted at a worried angle.

Lust must have hesitated too long in his response, because Error spoke up. "Was that okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Lust said, chuckling. He gently took Error's hands. "It was amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awawa first kisses are adorable
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: Error used the blindfold on Lust just cause of sheer nerves. The whole 'if he can't see me then he can't make fun of me' ideology is kinda what he was thinking, here. They both are working Error through different stages of touching at this point, hand holding and a by of cuddling is all they've really done at this point, but they haven't kissed yet and Lust hadn't brought it up, not wanting to pressure Error into anything. Plus, Lust has figured out that the best way to have physical contact with Error is to let the other initiate it, so he waited and then Error did ^^


	29. Titan...tale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have not watched Shingeki no Kyojin(which in English is Attack on Titan) first of all, I pity your poor soul - go watch it right now. Twenty five episodes. (TWENTY SIX ACTUALLY CAUSE SEASON TWO IS STARTING FINALLY)(I was worried it'd become like Sherlock *single tear*)
> 
> SECONDLY, you will not understand this - well, I guess you can, sort of. I'm sorry. But I don't regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the beginning of season two aired I've been screaming because hAIRY APE TITAN GUYS. HAIRY APE TITAN. WHAT THE FUCK.
> 
> (I have not read the manga shush)
> 
> so I'm just writing this little cROSSOVERRRR AU THING ? ? ? because I have no life and fUCK YEAH SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN IS MY LIFE, MAN
> 
> These are various scenes you'll recognize from the anime(mostly, I think I strayed some from the episodes haha I need to watch them again), but with UT characters taking the place of canon SNK characters bECAUSE IM TRASH WOOHOO :D
> 
> and not all of them are canon scenes I don't think
> 
> WARNINGS: Blood(duh, but I'm kind of pushing the rating here I think), suicide, trauma, death
> 
> Also, Burgerpants is Mark and the Nice Cream Guy is Tim.

_Long ago, there lived two races: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

_One day, war broke out between the two races. The humans were far more advanced in terms of magical prowess, but the monsters were wiser. The monsters were easily escaping the humans’ attacks, much to the dismay of the other race._

_The humans decided what had to be done._

_With merciless experimenting, the humans finally managed to create something that could defeat the monsters. A race of beings, called the TITANS, had been made by the humans, relentless killing machines that would not stop until the monsters were dead._

_However, the Titans soon turned on the humans. Fueled only by their insatiable bloodlust, the Titans managed to wipe out the majority of the human race, sending the rest into hiding._

_The monsters were frightened by the appearance of the Titans, and they rushed to protect themselves. As many Titans continued wiping out humans and monsters alike, the monsters began to gather. Together, they managed an incredible feat: Three giant walls were built to shield the monster population from the Titans: Maria, Rose, and Sina._

_So far, the walls have succeeded in keeping out the Titans._

 

_After one hundred years, however, one must wonder…_

 

* * *

 

“Papa, what’s the wall? What’s it for?”

The chirpy, light voice of a young Papyrus wafted upwards towards his father, who turned his gaze down to little Papyrus, who was only around four.

Gaster took a look at the wall, then down at his son. He crouched down and picked up Papyrus, who gave a little giggle as Gaster lifted him onto his shoulders.

“That, my son, is Wall Maria,” Gaster said. “And it shields us from the Titans.”

“What are Titans?”

“They’re large, bipedal beasts,” Gaster explained. “Long ago, the humans created them. The humans and monsters were separated - heaven knows where they are now - but the monsters built the walls for protection. The Titans will kill and eat any monster that comes across their path.”

Papyrus gave a shudder, sinking into his bright red scarf. “I don’t wanna be eaten.”

Gaster chuckled. “Don’t be afraid, my boy. The walls have never been breached. And besides,” he said, “you’re just _skin and bones._ You wouldn’t be very tasty to a Titan, now, would you?”

“Papaaaaa!” Papyrus whined, pushing at his father’s skull. “No puns!”

Gaster chuckled and put Papyrus down. “All right. I’ll try. And that’s not a _fibu-lie,_ ” he said.

“PAPA!”

* * *

 

“Does this jacket make me look fat?”

“Metts, you’re a robot. You can’t be fat.”

“Well, I’m sorry for caring about my appearance!” Mettaton huffed, pulling on his cadet jacket.

Mark (or as a lot of people liked to address him, _Burgerpants_ ) sighed, putting out his cigarette. He’d gotten the most out of that one he could. Shame it hadn’t lasted longer. Nicotine was hard to come by. He looked over at the worried robot, brows furrowing in annoyance at the flamboyant monster’s attitude. With Mettaton, you either liked him or hated him - there was no inbetween whatsoever. People usually disliked Mettaton because of his attitude of nonchalance. There was hope, here behind the walls, which was accepted, but what caused people to wrinkle their noses was the simple act of _not caring_. And Mettaton simply didn’t care.

That, and the fact that the man was, well - a robot. He’d just appeared out of nowhere, declaring that he wanted to join the cadets, and soon after, the Scout Regiment. People were baffled by that, causing many turned heads, and almost immediately after, astonishment. It wasn’t every day that a nearly impenetrable and highly skilled robot boy just waltzed right into training and said they were joining the Scouts.

(It was probable that there was also jealousy involved.)

“Your appearance isn’t any different than usual,” Mark huffed. “Too flashy. Too pink. Other than that, you look absolutely fine.”

Mettaton stuck his tongue out at Mark, who snorted. “Oh my god, you’re such a baby.”

“Oh would you look at that, the pot’s calling the kettle black,” Mettaton retorted, turning his gaze back to the mirror. “Hmm, would it be more efficient if I pulled my hair up?”

Mark shrugged. “Practical, yeah.”

Mettaton pulled his hair up into a ponytail and tied it off.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Mark nearly fell out of his chair. The cat monster cursed, rubbing his head and righting himself.

“Tim!” Mettaton said to the blue bunny monster that had just ran in. “What’s the matter, darling?”

Tim took a moment to catch his breath before looking up. “Titans,” he gasped. “They’ve breached the walls of Trost district! Get your ODM gear, now!”

Mark and Mettaton shared one look before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

“Vanguard squad delta, reporting for duty!”

Papyrus slammed his right fist over his chest, left one curling and nestling itself in the small of his back, right under his bottommost rib. The ODM gear felt heavy on his hips, soul pounding as the squad around him stood ramrod straight. Greater Dog, Dogamy, Lesser Dog, Dogaressa, Doggo - it felt nice to have his friends around him, even if… even if some of them were shaking. They were fearful for their lives. In just days, they would have been deported to their regiments, but now… they could die. _They could die._ They could get eaten by a titan, _all of them,_ and who would remember them?

Papyrus was jarred out of his reverie by a gentle nudge from Doggo.

“Hey, kid. We’re movin’,” the man replied in a gentle tone - still rough, but much gentler than what Papyrus was used to from the canine monster.

Papyrus dropped his salute and nodded. “Right.” He started to run along with his squad. In dissonance, the ODM cords were launched from each of the cadets’ gear sets, pulling them up one by one onto the roofs of the houses.

“To the southeast!” shouted Dogamy, their squad leader, and they all diverted to their left.

Papyrus’ ribcage heaved as his legs pumped and his feet pounded against the shingles of the roof. Their six-soldier squad sped up, eventually jumping off of the roofs and swinging forward.

“titans ahead! Two of them, a five-meter and ten-meter!” shouted Greater Dog.

Papyrus honed in his gaze on the two titans ahead. True enough, there were a couple of titans ahead, but if they stuck near the roofs, they should be able to sneak around back and quickly incapacitate them.

“Greater, Doggo, you take the right flank with me!” Dogamy said. “Papyrus, Dogaressa, Lesser, you take the left!”

“Got it!” Dogaressa shouted, and they split.

Papyrus shot out another line, heading to the left, but was interrupted by the ragged screech of one of his teammates.

“ _Look out!_ ”

Papyrus barely had time to turn around before he was face to face with a giant, wide set of teeth and a large sharp gaze. _A titan._ Somehow, they failed to notice an Abnormal that was to the east, seven meters, but _fast._

Suddenly, he was hit from the side with a large mass of white fur, and the teeth clamped around something different than his own bones. A spray of red flew in all directions.

“ _Lesser!”_ Papyrus screeched, and he reached out a hand in the direction of his friend only to fly in his predetermined direction, inertia taking over his form and sending him sprawling back onto the roof. He only got a chance to scramble back upwards and look into Lesser Dog’s blank eyes one last time before the titan swallowed them whole.

“Papyrus, move!”

That was a shout from Dogaressa and it jolted him back to the situation at hand. Trembling, he managed to launch another cord and fly forward.

The Abnormal was right behind him and he could _feel_ it, the mere _body heat_ that it gave off. He was going to die, here and now, he knew it, and he squeezed his hands tight around the fuel pumps held in his hands that connected to the gear attached to his waist in a vain attempt to move faster, to get away, to survive.

There was a slice and a thump and Papyrus turned, fearful as he landed on the roof. The titan stilled for a moment, then fell as blood dripped from the nape of its neck.

It was Doggo, and the black and white canine landed on the roof in front of him. “Didn’t think I’d leave you hanging, didja, kid?” he asked, and Papyrus threw his arms around the other in a hug.

“Papyrus,” Doggo said, pushing the other away with two firm hands on his shoulders. “We have to keep going.”

Papyrus nodded. “You’re right,” he said, breathing hard. He couldn’t cry now, this wasn’t the time. If he cried, he wouldn’t be able to move on. He needed to move on. He had to fight. Otherwise, people would die.

_Like Lesser Dog._

Papyrus scrambled forward, shooting out another line as he moved. There were still two titans ahead, one of which he could see that Dogamy and Greater Dog were already engaging. He followed close behind Doggo, Dogaressa taking up the rear.

“Papyrus, Dogaressa, assist from behind!” Doggo shouted.

Papyrus nodded his assent, a hiss resounding through the air as his gear deployed. He carved through the air to the right, attempting to position himself behind the titan. Dogaressa followed, waiting for a signal.

“ _Now!”_ came the shout of one of the others, and Papyrus leapt forward, swords drawn. He swung his arms forward and with them, the blades he held, cutting cleanly through the titan’s neck. He lept off of the giant as it fell forward, stumbling a bit after landing on the ground beside it.

Papyrus calmed his breathing, then looked up. Dogamy was the only one in sight. “Where’s Greater Dog?” he asked.

Dogamy didn't look away from the spot where his eyes were fixed. Papyrus followed the other’s gaze, stopping at the titan’s limp hand. In it was a mutilated mass of white and red. Papyrus clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Dogamy, Papyrus, move!”

Fortunately, Papyrus heard the warning in time, and he dove out of the way just as the other titan’s hand smashed down where he’d been previously.

A howl cut through the air, and Papyrus realized that Dogamy hadn’t moved in time. The titan had grasped his leg, crushing the limb. Papyrus stared in horror as Dogamy was lifted up, higher and higher, closer to the titan’s mouth, until-

Papyrus turned and ran. He could see Doggo and Dogaressa in front of him, looking back behind him with wide, fearful eyes. “Run, _RUN!_ ” Papyrus shouted.

Doggo seemed to listen, turning and taking off, but Dogaressa did the complete opposite. Gripping her swords tightly, she let out an ear-splitting cry and ran right past Papyrus.

Papyrus whipped around. “Dogaressa, no!”

A furry paw gripped his upper right arm tightly. “Come on, Paps, we gotta _go!”_

“”But she’s-!”

“She’s already decided what her fate’s gonna be, let’s _GO!_ ” Doggo shouted, beginning to drag Papyrus away as the skeleton monster screamed protests.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to keep his eyes on Dogaressa. It was only another death burned into his mind with the bright red of blood.

“Papyrus, we have to get onto the roofs!”

Papyrus could only find himself blindly nodding, his usual boisterous response completely silenced. He turned and deployed his gear, shooting straight up onto a nearby roof right after Doggo. He took a moment to catch his breath, bending over and placing his hands on his femurs. “Wh… what do we do now?” Papyrus said, looking up at Doggo. In terms of ranking, Doggo was higher up in their squad - he would be the next immediate appointed leader in case of casualty. Papyrus looked to him for orders.

“We retreat,” Doggo replied.

Papyrus stood up, appalled. “What? We can’t!” he said. “We have a duty!”

“What?!?” Doggo said, incredulous. “Kid, you can’t be serious. We’re titan food if we stay out here any longer!”

“We can’t go back!” Papyrus insisted. “Our orders are withstanding, I heard them! We’re supposed to meet with the alpha squad if-”

“And the alpha squad’s probably half wiped out already,” Doggo hissed. “ _We. Can’t. Stay.”_

“We _have to!_ ” Papyrus argued.

“Papyrus, look,” Doggo said, trying to reason. “You can’t do it anymore. _Look at you._ You’ve witnessed _four_ of your friends die within the past _five minutes._ You’re one step away from breaking down right here, right now. We need to retreat.”

“We can’t,” Papyrus insisted, voice hollow. It cracked slightly on the last word. “Do you want them to die for nothing?!?”

Doggo sighed. It was just like Papyrus to bring up something like that, wasn’t it? “We’ll head to the southeast rendezvous point. All right?”

“All right,” Papyrus agreed. “Let’s go.”

Maneuvering around the one titan left, both Doggo and Papyrus starting moving towards the southeastern rendezvous point. It was at the bell tower, a few hundred yards from where they currently were. No titans were anywhere within a dangerous distance of them, so they kept moving straight.

“Titan to the left,” Papyrus warned mildly, and the two of them detoured to the right.

It was only when the two of them landed on a roof about one hundred yards from the bell tower did Doggo hold out an arm in front of Papyrus. “Wait,” he cautioned.

Papyrus flicked his gaze back and forth. Why were they waiting? He didn’t see anything, it wasn’t like-

“Now move!” Doggo shouted, and Papyrus leapt forward as an Abnormal titan rushed right behind them.

Papyrus yelped in surprise, quickly deploying his ODM gear so he wouldn’t fall to his death. “Should we engage it?!?” he shouted to Doggo.

“We have to! There’s no way we’re gonna lead it to the rendezvous point!” Doggo replied. “I’ll distract it, you go for the nape of its neck!”

“What?!?” Papyrus shouted, ready to protest, but Doggo had already swerved to the left, right in front of the Abnormal.

“Hey! Look at me, you overgrown piece of human flesh!” Doggo shouted, swinging in front of the titan.

Papyrus didn’t waste any more time after that, trying to get a good angle at which he could lunge in towards the titan. He launched forward, aiming for the nape.

The titan must have sensed it, however, for the moment Papyrus lunged, it turned around as well, baring its teeth in an unsettling manner. Papyrus screeched, swerving to the side as the titan snapped its jaws right where Papyrus had been. In a panic, Papyrus leaped over its head to evade the hand that went right for him.

His boot thumped against the head of the titan, and as quick as lightning, he hand shot upwards, grabbing Papyrus’ leg. He yelped, flailing around in a panic as he was swung around to the titan’s front. There was no way that he’d survive now. He was done for.

Suddenly, the grip went slack and he was falling. Quickly, Papyrus shot out a line, looking around wildly to see what had caused him to be saved. He caught a flash of black and white out of the corner of his eye. Doggo!

“That’ll teach ya to mess with my friend!” Doggo shouted, staring at the stump where he’d cut off the titan’s hand. “Not so happy now, are ya? Huh?”

The titan scowled, then lunged out with its other hand. Doggo tried to scramble away, but the hand had already closed around his midsection and brought him up to eye level.

“Doggo!” Papyrus yelled, swerving wildly towards the titan’s nape. It was now or never. If he made the kill now, Doggo would live. If not… he would die. As quick as he could, Papyrus swung his swords and plunged them into the titan’s flesh. The blades whistled, the blood sprayed, and Papyrus turned his head yet again towards the front of the titan.

There was only a stunted corpse in the titan’s hand.

Papyrus stopped on the roof nearby, watching as the titan fell forward, collapsing on the cracked cobblestone street below. He paused, mind having short circuited. His swords clattered to the roof and then he collapsed to his knees, trembling. He wanted to cry. God, he wanted to cry. No tears came, however, and dry sobs wracked his body.

He couldn’t keep track of how much time had passed before he calmed down. The titan’s body had long since vaporized, and all that was left was the corpse of his friend on the street below. Papyrus couldn’t keep staring at that for long, however, and looked up at the sky instead. Partly cloudy.

He let out a shaky breath. He needed to get to the rendezvous point. That was the goal now. Rendezvous point. Okay. He could do that.

 

Undyne scowled, pacing across the roof of the bell tower. This was not going well. Many squads were fleeing back to the rendezvous point, being sent back out to try new tactics and hopefully gain ground back from the titans.

More just ended up dying.

The whir of ODM gear caught Undyne’s attention, and she turned around to see Papyrus landing on the roof behind her. She headed towards him. “Paps, please, tell me some good news,” she said.

Papyrus looked up. He blinked once, then gave a shaky salute, hand over his chest and the other on his back. “Captain Undyne,” he began, “The cadets of squad delta - Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogamy, Dogaressa, and,” his voice broke, “Doggo - have all been lost as a result of the opposing titan force.”

Undyne’s eyes widened. “No, that can’t…”

“Yes,” Papyrus said, trembling. “It can.”

* * *

“How many are out there?” hissed Mark, the only noise other than the rapid breathing of the cadets and the occasional squeak from the rag that Tim was holding while cleaning his shotgun.

“At least twelve, circling the building,” Mettaton replied. “We won’t get out of here. We can’t.”

“Nawh, it’s the fuel tower,” Mark said. “Somebody’s bound to try and dispel them at some point.”

They lapsed back into silence, with only the squeaking of Tim’s rag to fill the empty air.

“Why are you still cleaning that thing?” Mettaton asked Tim after a bit. “It won’t be any use against the titans.”

Tim shrugged. “Still, better than nothing. My blades got dropped when the titan had me by the leg.” The titan had also crushed the bone, but Tim didn’t look like he was in pain at all. It was a little unsettling, the odd way which his leg bent and yet he seemed fine. Probably shock? Mark didn’t know. They had cleaned off the blood after carrying him into the building, but It was still… nauseating. 

“You can borrow one of mine,” Mark offered, but Tim shook his head. 

“Nah. You need both of your remaining blades to kill a titan, anyways,” he replied. 

“Then take both of them,” Mark said. “You were better than me in training, anyways.”

Tim again shook his head. “No. You keep them.”

The silence once again overtook them.

Tim set down his rag, giving the shotgun a once-over before declaring, “There. It’s ready to use.”

Mark snorted. “For what?” he asked.

Tim turned to look at him, giving a sad smile. He turned the shotgun around.

“Tim?” Mettaton asked.

Before either could react, Tim put the barrel of the shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Both of their faces(though mostly Mark’s, who was sitting right next to him) were splattered in red. Mettaton gave a small whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm I have more scenes I wanna write but this was getting long
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: I really didn't plan it character for character? Like, there's no exact SNK character that each Undertale character corresponds to. Mettaton, Mark, and Tim are all mish-mashes of various cadets? But also their own personalities. I wanted Tim to mostly correspond to Marco, but I also wanted that scene where the guy shoots himself because damn I screeched in horror when I first watched that, so I mean??? Also, mark might be Jean but Mettaton might also be Jean. Or Mark might be Connie. Undyne is sort of like - ugh i can't remember names, but I wanted her to be that blonde leader dude, and Alphys is totally(ugh nAMES) Hange??? is that the name??? The one that had the two pet titans named sonny and bean. And obviously Gaster is the science dad, papyrus, more or less, representing Eren. There's a significant lack of a Mikasa and/or Armin in this because those roles kind of go to Sans??? but he appears in other scenes and you wouldn't meet him early on in the plot if this was all strung together
> 
> anyways I hope you like my trash


	30. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's writing a letter, and Geno's curious as to whom he's writing to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon (via my tumblr) - "Oooohhhh. Can you do a fluffy GlitchWound (AfterGlitch) thing? Doesnt matter what its about. Hope its not too much to ask"
> 
> It's definitely not! I love AfterGlitch! Actually, this is my first time writing them, so I'm glad you asked :D

“Error.”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Error looked up, instinctively drawing the pad of paper and his pencil close to his chest. “Nothing,” he hissed.

Geno raised his hands in defense. “I was just curious,” he said, huffing. “You’re visiting my timeline a lot more often than normal.” His gaze drifted away from Error and out across the green expanse of the park that they were currently in. The sun was shining and there weren’t any clouds - a picturesque day on the Surface. “You’re not here to destroy it, are you?”

“No,” Error grumbled. “The truce with Ink still stands.”

“Ah.” Geno looked back over to Error, who was sitting on the ground, back against a towering oak tree. “So, what  _ are _ you doing?”

‘“Nothing,” he replied again.

“Are you writing something?”

“No.”

“So you  _ are  _ writing something.”

“I said no.”

“Can I see it?” Geno asked.

“No!” Error snapped, closing the pad of lined paper and glaring up at Geno. “Leave me alone.”

Geno sighed. “Aight. Fine. See you around, Error.” 

Error muttered an inaudible reply as Geno walked off.

* * *

 

“Back at it again?”

Error looked up. Geno had sat down in the grass across from him, giving a gentle smile. It was again, sunny out, and they were again, in the park. Error actually found being out here pretty comforting, much like the stars of Outertale. 

“You’re uncharacteristically chipper,” he muttered, continuing to write on the paper.

Geno shrugged. “Ever since I got out of the save screen and onto the surface… yeah,” he said. 

Error let out a breath and turned back to writing.

“Okay, really. What are you writing?” Geno asked.

“None of your business, glitch,” he said. Error huffed and pulled the paper closer. He scratched something out, since his pencil didn’t have an eraser.

“Fine, I was just curious,” Geno replied. He fiddled with the end of his scarf. “You don’t have to be specific. Can I guess?”

Error rolled his eyes, then grunted his assent and kept writing.

“Is it a story?” Geno asked, tilting his head to the side. “Alphys likes to write stories sometimes. Mostly fan-fiction. But still.”

Error had to resist the urge to snort. “Me? Create something? Yeah, when Alphys and Undyne break up,” he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Geno chuckled, “Okay, bad idea. Umm, is it a to-do list?”

“No.”

Geno sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Okay, um…  notes to self? Nah, that’s like a to-do list. Oh, how about a letter?”

Error flicked his gaze up and then back down, not answering.

“So it’s a letter!”

“No it’s not, shut up,” Error said, closing the pad of paper and standing up.”

“Come on, what’s so embarrassing about a letter?” Geno asked.

“Just the fact that it’s  _ really not any of your business, _ ” Error snapped in reply, opening a portal and hopping through.

Geno was left sitting in the grass, chuckling.  _ What’s he so afraid of? _

* * *

 

The next time, Geno didn’t press about the letter. Instead, he avoided talking about the letter. 

“So why my universe?” Geno asked.

“You’re on the Surface, it’s nice,” Error grumbled. His pad of paper was set to the side, pencil tucked in his pocket. 

“Yeah, but there are plenty of other universes on the Surface. Why mine?”

“Yours is one of the only  _ continuing  _ pacifist timelines,” Error clarified. “Meaning that the rest just keep resetting.”

“Right,” Geno muttered. “But isn’t the Alpha timeline a continuing Pacifist? And that’s the only universe you want preserved, anyways.”

Error shut him up with a glare.

“Seriously, is something going on?” Geno asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“No,” Error said flatly.

Geno frowned. “Look, I can tell something’s up. Even though you’ve threatened to destroy my universe multiple times, I’m not gonna point and laugh if you tell me what’s wrong.”

Error looked at him, then all at once, stood up and opened a portal. “I have to go.”

“Wh-?”

“AUs to scout for potential destruction, you know,” he said, then stormed through the portal.

“Wait, Error, you-!”

The portal closed.

“...forgot your paper,” Geno finished. He sighed, looking over to the piece of paper.

...He wasn’t  _ that  _ invasive, was he?

...Curiosity got the better of him. Geno quickly scooted over to sit with his back against the tree, picking up the pad of paper and opening it up to the first sheet of paper. There were several crossed out lines, making it hard to read, but he attempted to.

  
  


~~_ Dear Jeeno _ ~~

~~_ That’s not how you spell his name you dumb fuck _ ~~

~~_ fOCUS _ ~~

~~_ My Dearest Ge _ ~~

~~_ Hey, what’s _ ~~

_ Geno,  _

_ I’m not good with words. This is stupid. ~~But~~ _ ~~_ Blue told me I should _ ~~ _ I needed to write this. _

_ I’m keeping this anonymous so I don’t die of mortification. If you somehow found out who I was, I’d probably  _ ~~_ destroy your glitch of a univ  _ ~~ _ run away and never come back, so don’t go trying to find out who I am  _ ~~_ or I’ll destroy _ ~~ _ or else. Just. Don’t. _

_I_ _l ~~ove~~_ _l ~~ike~~_ ~~_think I’m in_ _feel like I_~~ _kind of like you. Or whatever. I haven’t felt mushy stuff before. Especially for_ ~~ _a glitch like_~~ _an idiot like you. It’s stupid. People are stupid._ ~~ _You’re all just gliches anyw_~~ _They just are. You’re kind, Geno. You give people second chances, or at least, you’re giving me one. I don’t even think I deserve one. Hell if I know why you’re deciding I’m worth it._ ~~ _Though I have a sneaking suspicion it’s due to Frisk and getting to the Su_ _ugh that’s not important, fOCUS_~~

_I haven’t felt any kind of regret for anything awful I’ve ever done. Ever. This hasn’t changed except for the fact that for some reason, I’m_ _~~kinder~~_ ~~_more considerate_ _not as evil_~~ _~~I need to stop listening to Blue’s input~~ __more conscious with you around. I kind of want to change. It’s stupid. I don’t feel regretful and I laugh at people who tell me that the things I’ve done are wrong, but since I ~~’m~~_ ~~ _in love with_~~ _attached to you I want to do things that would_ ~~ _make you happy_~~ _not make you hate me, I guess._

_ Which is why this wouldn’t ever really work. Apparently, my moral compass is fucked up and it ain’t ever gonna right itself. _

_ I wish it would. _

_ Sorry. _

 

~~_ Your Secret Adm _ ~~

~~_ -Someone who loves y _ ~~

~~_ An anonymous lo _ ~~

_ \-  _ _  A person. _

  
  


Geno closed the pad of paper, staring at the plain red cover. 

He shouldn’t have read that.

A crackling noise came from beside him, and Geno jumped. Error had poked his head through the portal.

“I forgot my-” Error started, grumbling, but abruptly cut off when he saw the pad of paper held in Geno’s hand. “...Did you read that?” he asked, but he didn’t sound angry. He sounded… scared.

“...Yeah,” Geno said quietly, looking up at him. “I did.”

They both stood there. Error was frozen, not sure how to react, but Geno wanted to continue talking, but couldn’t find the right words. Eventually, he did. 

“You… love me?” he asked.

Error hesitated. “No. Yes. I don’t know. You hate me anyways,” he said, making to retreat back into the portal.

“No, Error stop,” Geno said. “I don’t hate you.”

Error paused, confused. His brows furrowed.

“...Come sit by me?” Geno asked, gesturing to the space of grass next to him.

Error nodded and did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: Recently I've been really conflicted about my portrayal of Error, cause he's canonically shown to have no remorse whatsoever. I wanted to portray that with this? Error's emotions are one fucked-up cesspool and I really really want to dissect it but I have no idea how good of a job I'm doing.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! (Especially the anon who wanted this! <3)


	31. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim is moving out with Red, his fiance. Razz isn't ready to lose his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon (via tumblr) - "Would you be up to writing a Rottenberry (Razz and Blue) fanfiction? Pure fluff and affection. Possibly Razz is currently learning how to live and take care of himself after SF!Papyrus moves out or on with his S/O?"
> 
> Nnnot quite sure if I nailed exactly what you wanted, but have this! I hope you like it! :D

“Is that everything?” 

“Yeah. I think so.”

Razz stood in the middle of the living room, surrounded by brown cardboard boxes stacked five or six high. His hands sat on his hips, and his eye-lights swept around the room to make sure that they truly had all the boxes they needed. Slim sat on top of a small stack of three boxes, hands in his lap. His legs swung idly back and forth, heels hitting the boxes with a solid click.

“I don't want you to leave,” Razz said after a moment, voice quiet, unlike his usual snappish tone.

“I know.” Slim sighed, standing up. “But I can't stay forever.”

Razz gave a bitter chuckle. “You couldn't even pack on your own. How are you going to live without me?”

“Sans, I’m lazy, not helpless,” Slim replied. “Besides, I'm going to be living with Red. Two lazybones have got to amount to something, right?”

“No,” Razz huffed. “A lazybones plus a lazybones just means two lazybones.”

“Look, I know you’re not happy about me leaving,” Slim said, “But Red and I are going to get  _ married  _ soon. I’m surprised I haven’t moved out before now.”

“Yeah? Well maybe you should wait a while longer still.”

“Sans, you’re being unreasonable. You’re not considering-”

“Considering what?” Razz snapped. “The fact that you’re in love, the fact that you’ve found your ‘perfect soul mate’, the fact that you want to be an - an independent monster, and,” he interrupted his own sentence with half of a sob, reaching up a hand to cover his mouth, “and the fact that you’ll be so much happier without me in the picture?”

Slim sighed. “Sans, that’s not true and you know it. I love Red, you know I do, but you’re my brother. I love  _ you  _ as well. And I don’t love you any less now that Red and I are engaged and - and we’re getting a house. I care about you, Sans.”

“Then why won’t you stay?” Razz asked. 

“Because we both know who really depends on who in this household,” Slim said, stepping forward. “And I think it’s time for you to start to move on.”

“What, move on from my own brother?” Razz said, fighting back tears. “That’s a pretty tall order, Papyrus.”

“I’m not saying just  _ forget  _ about me,” Slim said, backtracking. “I’m saying-” He reached out, putting a hand on Razz’s shoulder, “-that you should learn to be on your own. I’ll still be around. I’ll give you phone calls, make frequent visits. Even though I’m not in your house, I’ll still be around. Okay?”

Razz didn’t respond, and Slim pulled his hand away. “It’s getting late,” Slim remarked. “I’m spending the first night at the new place with Red tonight, we’ve got the essentials over there. I’ll be by to start moving the boxes tomorrow afternoon.”

Razz gave a sniffle that might have been an ‘okay’, and Slim turned and went out through the front door.

 

It must have been sometime the next morning when Razz was groggily awoken by a couple of sharp knocks at the door. He rubbed his head, grumbling as he pushed himself upwards slightly so he could peer over the side of the couch from where he was laying on his stomach. “Who is it? What the hell do you want?”

The door creaked open a bit, and Razz caught sight of one teal-colored eye-light. THe door swung the rest of the way open, and there stood Blue with his hands on his hips. THe brightly colored skeleton stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“You really shouldn’t sleep on the couch. Those pokey springs do absolutely  _ nothing  _ for your spine,” Blue said, walking towards the kitchen. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Razz asked, sitting up and watching Blue disappear into the kitchen.

“Making you breakfast!” Blue called out. “You’re obviously in no state to take care of yourself right now, so I’m helping.”

“What makes you think I can’t?” Razz called out, almost offended.

Blue sighed, poking his head out of the kitchen. “Because your brother is moving out and you slept on the couch. No sane person sleeps on any couch that’s in a household of a Papyrus or Sans. In  _ any  _ universe,” he said. “Now get in here, I’m making pancakes.”

Razz grumbled to himself, hopping off of the couch and shuffling into the kitchen. He look over at Blue, stealing a glance at what the other was doing. Blue had already pulled out the pancake mix and taken a whisk to the bowl, mixing it with the other necessary ingredients. As Razz sat down at the table, chin resting on his hands, Blue poured some of the batter onto a pan, then set the bowl aside to wait for the current pancakes to cook.

“Are you okay?” Blue asked.

Razz huffed. “Just peachy, thanks.”

“I’m asking because I care, you know.”

Razz hesitated. “Fine. No, I’m not okay. My brother just left me.”

“He moved out,” Blue corrected. “He didn’t  _ leave  _ you. He’ll always be there if you need him.”

Razz let his chin fall to rest on the table. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

Blue turned around and flipped the pancakes. “Razz,” he started. “Pretend you’re in his situation. You’ve met the love of your life, and you want to live with them. You still love your brother, but maybe you want to… I don’t know, have some space with your lover, maybe even start a family. In order to do that, you… you have to move on. Even if that means not being near your brother. You’re not leaving him, you’re… moving on.”

Razz scoffed. “Ridiculous.”

“Well, not for Slim it isn’t,” Blue said. There was another moment of silence while he scooped up the pancakes onto a plate.

“Still kind of preposterous for me to even consider being in that situation. Who would I ever fall in  _ love _ with?”

Blue approached the table with a plate of pancakes. “I don’t know.” He set them down in front of Razz. “Maybe a magnificent, handsome skeleton like myself,” he teased, throwing out a wink.

Razz held Blue’s gaze for a tad too long before chuckling. “In your dreams.”

Blue chuckled, going back to finish cooking the batter. “Eat your breakfast.”

Razz did so without complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: In the Swapfell household, it's always been like this: Razz gives the physical support, which means cleaning, cooking, and other housework and makes sure everything's done that way, but Slim really gives the emotional support. He's there for Razz when the stress gets to him and he's there for when Razz is sad or lonely. And when SLim is talking about being able to move on, he means that Razz needs to learn how to take care of himself emotionally, and how to function without using his brother as an emotional crutch. That's what Slim means when he says that Razz needs to move on.
> 
> Anyways, the Rottenberry is only slight - the ship hasn't quite clicked with me yet, but I think it will after a bit :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	32. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell's mad and Stretch can't seem to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paintyartz (via tumblr) - "sUP YO! could I request some super fluffy spicyhoney (uf paps x us paps) I love the ship to death thANKU"
> 
> silverstreamcat (via tumblr) - "I MUST ASK, MY RAREPAIR EMPEROR, FOR SOME QUALITY PAPCEST. You see, my liege, I can never seem to get enough of my ever-favorite ship, Spicyhoney, and I must request your amazing skills in the writing of said ship. I would prefer a hurt/comfort fic with emotionally hurt!Fell Pap, and kind and helpful boyfriend/friend!Swap Pap. Thanketh thou, my magnificence!"
> 
> Well! Spicyhoney it is! This isn't really hurt/comfort but I tried and it's also kind of fluffy so I mean ? ? ? Plus I've also never written Spicyhoney before
> 
> I like this though! I might be really getting on board with this ship!
> 
> Also, I shoved a little CherryBlossom and ClassicBerry in the background ^^ hope you don't mind!

“You okay?”

Fell sighed, turning around and gripping the counter tightly from behind. “Yes, I’m fine, Stretch. Although I might burn our lunch if you keep distracting me,” he said, turning back to the stove and picking up the spatula.

Stretch sighed, leaning against the kitchen doorway. Fell, who was normally abrasive and hard to deal with, had been especially pissy throughout the day. However, every time Stretch would try to diffuse the situation or ask what was wrong, all Fell would do was get angrier and then try to calm down before telling Stretch that he was perfectly fine.

Stretch stood up from leaning against the doorway, approaching Fell from behind. “You know I love you, right?” he asked, reaching out and rubbing circles into Fell’s upper arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of his skull.

Fell sighed. “Of course,” he said. “Go sit down, I’m almost done with lunch.”

Stretch sighed and pulled away, heading to sit down at the kitchen table.

* * *

 

“...And I just want to know what I did wrong!” 

“Well with that attitude, you’re not gonna accomplish anythin’,” Red told him bluntly. “Right, Pap?”

“Agreed!” Papyrus said, nodding enthusiastically. “You need to go up to him and - and give him a big smooch and tell him you’re sorry for whatever you did!”

“But how can I apologize if I don’t even know what I did?” Stretch huffed, letting his head fall into the pillow again with a muffled sigh.

“I don’t know? Maybe just keep doing nice things until he cheers up,” Blue suggested.

“Nah, if I know my brother, that probably won’t work,” Red said. 

“He’s right, you’re probably going to have to figure out what’s wrong somehow and then make up for that,” Comic added. 

“But how do I figure out what’s wrong?” Stretch said, muffled by the pillow that his face was currently buried in. 

“Ask him.”

“I did! He keeps insisting he’s fine!”

Comic huffed, rolling his eyes as Blue sat down next to him. 

“Well, you just have to keep trying, Papyrus,” Blue offered. “When Comic and I have relationship problems, we talk it out.”

“Easy for you to say. Your boyfriend will actually talk and tell you what’s wrong,” Stretch mumbled. He sat up, swinging his legs off of the couch. “I just wish he would talk to me. He seems so angry, and I just want him to be his normal self again. I’ve never seen him act this way. Red, you know him - has he acted this way before?”

Red chuckled. “Nope. Never ever seen him in a pissy ‘it’s fine’ mood,” he said, making air quotes. “I mean, the only time I’ve seen someone get like that is when I nearly forgot our wedding anniversary,” he said, looking over and giving Papyrus a light nudge.

“Admittedly, I was rather annoyed,” Papyrus said.

“But I remembered!”

“At eight o’clock in the evening, Red.”

“...You’re not still mad at me for that, are you?”

“...No, but you better not forget it next year,” Papyrus said, pointing a finger at Red.

“Alright, alright,” Red replied, chuckling. He turned his gaze back to where Stretch was and immediately stopped laughing. “Wait, where’d Stretch go?”

* * *

 

The  _ anniversary. _

How could he forget their one-year anniversary?

Stretch startled the shopkeeper by porting right into the flower shop, causing the poor bunny monster to give a shriek, but he could care less at the moment as he turned around, trying to spot a pre-made arrangement that Fell would like.

“Good heavens!” the bunny monster spoke. “Sorry, that was unexpected. Are you looking for something, dear?”

“Yes,” Stretch replied immediately. “I - I need flowers, I -”

“Well obviously you need flowers, what else would you be here for?” the bunny monster chuckled. “You most likely forgot about something, didn’t you?”

Stretch nodded. “Anniversary. One-year anniversary, my boyfriend and I,” he said, still trying to string his own thoughts together. 

“Just go with the roses, dear,” the shopkeeper advised. “A bunch of red ones.”

“Okay, roses, roses,” Stretch said. “Sounds good, I’ll get those,” he said, and the bunny monster handed him a large bouquet of the flowers. He handed her a handful of coins, hoping it was enough gold to pay for them, then offered a quick thank you before porting back to the doorstep of their house.

Holding the flowers behind his back, Stretch slowly opened the door to their home and stepped inside. “Fell? Fell, where did you go?”

“I’m just in the kitchen,” Fell called out, and Stretch breathed a sigh of relief before heading straight to the kitchen, where Fell was sitting at the table, absentmindedly working on a jigsaw puzzle he’d completed probably ten times before, but Stretch knew he’d seen that same one multiple times. 

“Fell, I’m so sorry for forgetting,” Stretch said. “I hadn’t realized it was today and I hope I can still make it up to you,” he said, bringing out the bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Fell lifted his head, blinking a couple of times before melting into a pile of chuckles. “You are  _ such _ an idiot sometimes.”

“Yeeeah, I realize that,” Stretch said, walking forward and giving his boyfriend a small peck before handing him the flowers. “What do you say I take you out for dinner? Not Muffet’s. Someplace nice, like the Italian restaurant over in Hotland? I know you like Italian.”

Fell couldn’t keep it together anymore, then burst into giggles. Stretch’s face fell and he began to panic slightly, gaze moving all around in an attempt to tell if Fell was still mad or his anniversary plans weren’t good enough.

“Fell? What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Fell, please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“No, that’s not…” Fell trailed off, giggling even more. “To be honest, I had completely forgot about it as well.”

Stretch blinked. “Then… what were you mad about?”

Fell rolled his eyes. “You forgot to take the trash out for the fifteenth time this month.”

Stretch blinked. “Oh.”

Fell chuckled, setting down his flowers on the table before heading to the kitchen and grabbing their trash bin, pulling out the full trash bag and tying it up before dumping it in Stretch’s arms. “Go put this in the bin outside and then we’ll see about that anniversary dinner, hm?”

Stretch chuckled. “All right. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: While normally my Fell is a lot more abrasive, I find that in this ship, Stretch tones him down a lot and gets him to be more calm and relaxed. And Fell obviously gets Stretch to work harder and grow more of a backbone xD
> 
> Idk, I've never really read much Spicyhoney stuff before. Anyone got some good fic recs for them? I think I'm really liking this pairing.


	33. Floof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of Firststar drabbles <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon (via tumblr) - "hey .. are those requests i see? how about some firststar? <3"
> 
> YES YES YES HERE YOU GO I LOVE THEM OUO
> 
> I had two prompts, I originally only intended to do one but it was short and so I did the other but it's still only 575 words ;3; oh well.
> 
> I mention a FirstStar fanchild(that I created!) in both drabbles, you can find his reference and some info [here](https://gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com/post/158249799315/so-i-discovered-i-really-like-drawing-ship)

“So. What are we going to name him?”

Sans leaned forward, resting his chin on his husband’s stomach. “Dunno. Dunno Serif.”

Outer snorted, tilting his head back and sinking into the couch. “Sans, we can’t name our child ‘Dunno’. Be more creative.”

“Be creative? For you and me, that’s like asking either of our brothers to quit the Royal Guard.” Sans pushed himself upwards, settling into a more comfortable position laying next to his husband. The couch wasn’t all that wide, but he managed.

“Okay, you’ve got me there,” Outer said, chuckling.

Sans sighed, turning his gaze back to Outer’s stomach. He reached out and placed a hand on the side of it. “Star names,” he said suddenly.

Outer blinked. “Hm?”

“I’m an astronomy nerd, you know almost every constellation there is to know. Why don’t we give him a star name?”

“A star name. What kind of star name?”

“Something simple but meaningful.”

“Good. I was worried for a second that our baby was gonna end up with a name like Unukalhai.”

Sans snorted. “First of all that’s like - your  _ least  _ favorite star.”

“Exactly.”

“Also, we’re not naming him Betelgeuse.”

“But that’s one of the brightest known stars! That star was always  _ right  _ over Stardin near my birthday, you know.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen the movie. You don’t wanna name him that.”

“What movie?”

“Okay, put Beetlejuice on our ‘movies-to-watch’ list. Moving on. Star names.”

Outer sighed. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up. “How about Polaris?” 

Sans lifted his head. “The North Star?”

“Well, yeah,” he said, placing a hand over Sans’. “Our brightly shining, guiding star. Polaris.” He smiled, looking over at his husband. “Do you not like it?”

“I love it,” Sans said, chuckling. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

 

“Sans. It’s three in the morning.”

“Mhm.”

“And you’re… making brownies?”

“Yep. Want some? They’re just about done.”

Outer sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and walking over to Sans. “Sweetheart, you need to go to sleep. Plus, if Polaris finds those, he’s not gonna give up until we give him some. And you saw how he got the last time we gave him sweets.”

“I’ll hide these at the top of the shelf. He won’t find them. Promise,” Sans said, opening the oven and pulling out the pan of brownies. He set the pan on the stove to cool.

Outer sighed, wrapping his arms around Sans from behind and burying his face into the crook of his neck. “You. Need. Sleep,” he said, slightly muffled.

Sans sighed. “I’m not tired.”

“That’s no excuse. You still need sleep.” Outer paused, lifting his head to look at Sans. “Is it nightmares again?”

Sans nodded. “Yeah. Nothing new, though. You shouldn’t worry.”

“Hey,” Outer said. “I know how bad they are. I get ‘em sometimes too. Granted, not as often, but I know what they do to you. It’s not nothing.” Outer removed his arms, then walked over to stand beside him. “Tell you what. When these brownies cool enough, we sit down and have as many as you’d like. With milk. And then we go upstairs and you-” He playfully poked Sans’ shoulder, “-can be the little spoon. Deal?”

Sans gave him a grateful smile. “All right.”

Outer returned it. “Good.”

“You said as many brownies as I want, right?”

“...Guess I did.”

“Then I’m eating ten of them.”

“Sans.”

“Yeah?”

“As many brownies as you want  _ within reason _ .”

“Heh. Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: These two are the chillest, most mellow parents you could ever meet (and frankly, the most embarrassing). Still love 'em though <3
> 
> Hey. So I might be floating away for a while. Well, not really. I'll just be less active? You'll still hear from me! I'm just letting you guys know, cause I just received some bad news. My dad has gotten cancer. It's in a very early stage, and it's one of the better ones to get, he's most likely gonna live(I mean, two of his brothers got the same cancer and lived), but... it's still really scary and the treatment might be expensive and I'm just... really stressed out about it.
> 
> Requests are still open, cause I need something to do. Right now, distraction is the best method to help me deal with this. I'm just lettin y'all know in case I need to take a breather away from all my writing and stuff.
> 
> ALSO: THIS STORY REACHED 5000 HITS!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!


	34. Face It. I'm Tolerable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prompt Generator):
> 
> AU: Angels/Demons  
> Trope: Meeting at a Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BLAME CRUSHINGONSANS--
> 
> She did a chapter in her OSC with a bunch of these, and I got a link for the prompt generator website so I could write some of my own!
> 
> Don't worry, this isn't the only one, I just wrote this one first and loved it a lot xD There's like 15 more I'm gonna write for

The floor was packed with people and Error could hardly stand it. It was bad enough that this ball was supposed to get their races to co-exist, but now there were too many people there and he  _ hated  _ it.

He huffed in annoyance, adjusting the flamboyant mask settled on his face. He could care less for it, but he had gotten several stares when he had entered. It was a midnight blue, with dancing swirls and bright red accents, a truly magnificent piece for a masquerade ball.

After all, only the best for the demon prince.

He watched the gazes of the people, flicking towards him and then back to their comrades as both parties, angels and demons alike whispered about him. It would make sense for the angels to be gossiping - flighty little creatures, they were, fake and fragile and with a superiority complex the size of Mt. Everest. However, not only were the angels whispering to one another, but many of his own people were turning to each other, muttering under their breaths. True, he wasn't seen often, but he didn't think he'd be deserving of  _ this  _ kind of talk.

Error stood up suddenly, long coat shifting around him and startling the few nearby. He walked around the edge of the ballroom, observing some of the party-goers. None of them cared, none of them really did, not about  _ peace  _ at least. They were just hidden behind masks of friendship and courtesy, much like the elegant ones they wore tonight.

"Not enjoying yourself?" came a voice from beside him. Error didn't move anything but his gaze, looking at the man who had the stupidity to attempt conversation. The bones of the angel were white and pearly, like most were, and the mask that the other had donned fit perfectly with his countenance. It was a deep violet with silver accents, bringing out the rest of the outfit, a sleeveless button-down with a vest over it and long dress pants.

"Not particularly," Error replied, turning his gaze back to the crowd. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't expect it from you," the angel again spoke. "The demon prince, yeah? Eh, impressive I guess."

That got Error's attention. His head fully turned toward the other, whose expression was playing at a grin.

"You're kind of dooming us all, though. So that kind of decreases the 'impressive' factor," the man said. "Meh. Angels are gonna win anyways. Classic 'good versus evil', no offense, we're gonna kick your guys' asses if you wage war. Just the truth." He looked upwards. "I mean, I'd much prefer we didn't try to hurt each other. Make love, not war, right?"

"Excuse me?" Error replied, half disinterested in the man's idiotic ramblings, but still paying attention enough to register what the other had said.

The man shrugged. "Never hooked up with a demon before, though. Wonder how that would work. I mean, assuming we've got the same parts, all that extra fire and rage would make for a pretty sweet-"

“ _ Don’t _ finish that sentence,” Error hissed.

“Oh, so apparently he  _ does  _ care about what I’m saying,” the man said with a shit-eating grin. “The name’s Lust. Yours?”

Error raised a brow. “That doesn’t sound very angelic.”

“Well, I may be an angel, but when needed, I can be downright  _ sinful. _ ” He winked. 

Error made a face, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

Lust chuckled. “Anyways, you didn’t answer my question. Your name?”

Error hesitated. “It’s Error,” he replied. 

“Hm. Error,” Lust repeated. “Rolls right off the tongue. Good to know. Don’t think I’ll have any trouble when it comes to repeating it like a mantra.” He smirked.

Error blinked once, twice, then it registered in his mind. “Are you trying to  _ seduce _ me?”

“Eeyup,” Lust replied, popping the ‘p’. “Is it working?”

“No,” Error scoffed. “Are you even aware that I’m a prince? You-”

“Yeah, I know,” Lust replied. “Go big or go home, right?”

“With that state of mind, I’m surprised you’re not dead yet.”

Lust chuckled. “Can’t say  _ that’s  _ a lie.” He paused, looking out across the ballroom. The previous dance had just ended, and he got an idea. “Say, would you like to dance?”

Error turned his gaze towards him. “What makes you think I would want to  _ dance,  _ with  _ you  _ of all people?”

Lust shrugged. “Maybe the fact that you find me the least boring of all the people here?” At Error’s scoff, he continued, “I saw you talk to a couple of the other high-ranking officials. Curt remarks, fake pleasantries. So far, I haven’t given you any of that. Face it, you can tolerate me, at least.” He held out a hand.

Error eyed it for a moment, then snorted and took it. “Well. I can’t say that’s a lie.”

Lust grinned and led him out onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: The errorlust portrayed in this chapter is strikingly different from the stuff I've written before??? It's less of 'awkward cuties' and more like 'snarky jerks' or something. I LIKE THIS. I LIKE IT A LOT.
> 
> (ALSO should I start preparing for a Ch. 50 special??? I know we've got a ways to go but voting should be a thing if I'm gonna do one)


	35. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had soooooo many ideas for drabbles in my google docs that I was probably never going to finish. You have no idea how many times I opened a doc, wrote like three sentences, and then stopped because the idea didn't agree with me. I mean I totally loved the idea, but it just didn't want to be written
> 
> So I came up with a solution: Just post it all here in one chapter lmao
> 
> These are up for adoption I guess?? I might finish them at sooooome point(hah unlikely) but you're free to write them(if you post it though just like mention it in your notes that you got it from here)
> 
> And idk what you would even do with most of these, they're such trash and so short pfft
> 
> anyways, the format of these little blurbs is as follows:
> 
> Title of the google doc  
> Little summary of what it was supposed to be about  
> What I had written so far
> 
> enjoy ^^

**_are you ready for the sin because haha you're going to be disappointed_ **

_This was just supposed to be a little cute Inkberry date, I never got around to finishing it though xD_

 

Ink took a deep breath, straightening his scarf, the tail of which fluttered in the small breeze that blew through Snowdin Town. He stood by the Gyftmas tree in the center of town, waiting. Anticipation fluttered within him. 

Now if only he could keep it together the entire time and not throw up any ink.  _ That  _ would truly be embarrassing.

“Ink! You made it!” came a voice from behind him, and Ink turned to spot Swap running up towards him. Ink almost burst out into giggles at the other’s apparel - what was he wearing? Were those - footballs? For shoulder pads? A backwards baseball cap sat on his head, and his t-shirt read ‘RAD GUY’ on it in big block letters. A backwards blue ball cap sat on his head, and his starry pupils shone bright as he approached. The outfit was ridiculous.

_ Ridiculous and adorable. _

“Do you like it?” Swap asked with glee. “The dating manual said you should wear special clothing when you go on a date! So I had Papy help me in putting this together!”

Ink doubted Papyrus(Or ‘Stretch’, as most had dubbed) put any effort into helping his brother with the outfit, honestly. He knew of the older brother’s laziness. “You look adorable,” Ink said honestly, chuckling a bit.

A tint of blue came to Swap’s cheekbones. “Why, of course! The Magnificent Sans always makes sure to look his best!” He put his hands on his hips to emphasize this. “So! For our date, I am going to take you somewhere special! Someplace I like to spend a lot of time!”

Ink fought the urge to chuckle again as Swap paraded him around Snowdin, past the Gyftmas tree and the Librarby and Muffet’s and all the homes that made up the bulk of the town before coming to stop in front of one of the homes.

His home.

“My house!” Swap announced, gesturing with his arms in a grand gesture. “Come on!”

Ink grinned as he was led by Swap into the skeleton brothers’ house, _(ends here)_

 

_**dorkuses** _

_some oblispirit?? just some cute stuff with an OC of mine and my friend's OC, I did a smut thing of them before in my NSFW OSC. this one isn't really adoptable because I have literally no content for Obli and Haley's posted only a bit for Spirit so *shrug*_

Spirit honestly couldn't say that he visited the multivoid all that often. But he did know people, so there was that. He was actually rather good with names, a side habit after years of being suspicious and retaining information about nearly everything he knew. One upside of paranoia, he guessed? So when a new person would visit the multivoid, he could tell.

And that creepy version of him with the blank sockets had  _ definitely  _ never been here before.  _(ends here)_

 

**_stretch is hopelessly in love the poor bby_ **

_just some pining that might have ended in fluff? I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be HoneyKetchup or HoneyMustard or maybe an ot3 of them all but eh_

Of all the stupid things, he just had to fall in love with  _ him. _

Stretch groaned as he lowered his head onto the table, skull hitting the wood with a dull thunk. A bottle of honey was sitting on the table next to him, about three-quarters full. He hadn't even had the willpower to keep consuming the sugary condiment, he just… sat there, not doing anything.

Well, it's what he did best, anyways.  _(ends here)_

 

**_swapses ouo_ **

_just some swapcest with a jealous Sans? I didn't really think into this one very much_

“Uh, no thanks, I’m not really interested,” Papyrus said, chuckling nervously at the drunk rabbit woman next to him. It was just a matter of a few drinks that had this monster completely out of it, and normally, Papyrus would have just brushed it off, but this time it was getting on his nerves.

Probably because Sans was there with him.

“Aww, c’mon,” the bunny slurred, grinning lopsidedly. “Lemme buy you a drink."  _(ends here)_

 

**_Movie night with the poly blob_ **

_this was after I had written my polamorous conglomorate drabble! I wanted to see how that would actually function XD so I started this but never finished it_

Movie night was always rather… complicated when dealing with a large group such as themselves.

Blue insisted on it every Monday night, as a 'bonding activity’.(Lust had offered a very different kind of  _ bonding _ activity, to which most had declined.)(...Notice the 'most’.) And somehow, Blue managed to get them all in the same room and not squabbling for at least an hour or two. 

Hopefully tonight's seating arrangements were going to be more tolerable than last week’s, seeing as it had been hard to get Reboot and Fatal talking again after last week’s incident.

“C'mon, scooch,” Comic whined, playfully shoving at Fell.

“Get your own seat,” the grouchy skeleton had responded, to which Comic had only shrugged and then plopped right down on his lap.

Sitting on the other side of the couch was Dream, who had Ink leaning on his shoulder, sitting between him and Fell. In front of Ink, on the floor, sat Cross, and next to Cross, in front of Dream, was Nightmare.  _(ends here)_

 

**_Lasangaise yup totally cool_ **

_I wanted to actually write this and then gift it to the lovely authors of Roommate Bros, SansyFresh and CrushingOnSans, but I never finished it haha oops ^^' have this instead??? it was supposed to be just the dorks and maybe some steamy shenanigans idk at all_

“So, who wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

Fell nearly choked on his drink and Lust let out a bark of laughter, while Stretch looked around nervously and Papyrus made a confused face.

“Uh, where'd you get  _ that  _ idea?” Sans said with a bit of apprehension in his tone.

Blue shrugged. “Pink said it would be a good game to play.” Coincidentally(or maybe not), both Pink and Red were absent.

Slim cleared his throat, “Blue, I don't think that’s-”

“Nonsense! It'll be a fun party game! Pink said it'd be perfect for the slumber party.”

Stretch considered making a comment about how Pink wasn't necessarily the best one to ask for suggestions in party games, but lost his courage and floundered for a different sentence, “...Well, if you're sure…”  _(ends here)_

 

**_it's gettin' errorlusty in here_ **

_some errorlust fluff with Dream being an asshole and teasing Error about it because I love writing Dream tbh_

“L.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“U.”

“I’m warning you.”

“S.”

“If you say that last letter, I’m gonna tear your soul in half.”

Dream giggled, glaring his yellow pinpricks right at Error in a challenging manner. “T,” he finished.

Error let out a cry of frustration, launching as many strings as he could towards the incorporeal Sans - however, the cobalt attacks did nothing to the other. They simply dissipated the moment they got anywhere near him.

“Silly. I told you countless times, you can’t harm me while we’re in Dreamtale! It’s a purely psychological realm,” the other skeleton, fittingly and absolutely  _ annoyingly  _ named Dream, stated. 

“Yeah, well, when we’re out of it, how ‘bout I take it slow and tear you apart limb by limb?” he growled. In all honesty, Error took pride in the fact that he was able to be scary. He had even managed to frighten Horror once. And boy, right now, he was definitely giving it his all to terrorize Dream. But the other didn’t even flinch.

“I don’t ever leave here unless I want to,” the other skeleton simply responded. “And with those nasty threats, I really don’t want to. I’d much rather stay in here. “ He smiled.

“Then get me the fuck out of here,” Error growled, having annoyingly been dragged into this stupid place with no clue as for how to leave.

“Nah,” Dream said, waving a hand in dismissal.  _(ends here)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> I'M GOING TO WRITE A CHAPTER 50 SPECIAL!!! (it may or may not be super long I currently have no clue)
> 
> I'm just going to do the voting how Crush did hers because it's efficient and I'm not creative lmao  
> So, y'all can start suggesting ships and stuff like that! You can also stick votes on ships that other people have nominated! 
> 
> Seriously though. Most any ship you give me, I'll be able to write. Give me rarepairs, OT3s, everything. I'm excited :D
> 
> Preliminaries end when I post chapter 40!


	36. Sometimes I Like Nightmare But Right Now He's a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross gets stood up on a dinner date.
> 
> Ink comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon (via tumblr) - "heeeey so consider this: crossxink <3 i knew i was gonna ship it but its actually just fueled by taco addiction i cant believe"
> 
> so I'm secretly a sucker for cliche high school AUs and cute dates and shit
> 
> HAVE SOME CROSS/INK! what even is the ship name (I'm calling it Crink but that sounds stupid bleh)

There, in the diner, Cross knew the meaning of disbelief.

When possibly  _ the most  _ popular guy in the school had asked him on a date, he should have known better. Instead, he nodded along like an idiot, taking note of the date, time, and place like his life depended on it. Which, technically, it did, because he’d be declared even more of a loser and his life would be over if he didn’t accept this date, honestly. He never should have agreed to go on a date with Nightmare, because now it was eight thirty in the evening and he was sitting all alone in a diner with only the poor, pitying waitress.

Getting stood up was honestly not a pleasant experience.

Cross fiddled with the straw in his glass of water, gnawed within an inch of its life. The wrapper of said straw sat sadly to his left, half hanging off of the table. A sigh escaped him and he took another sip of water, gazing down the bridge of his nasal cavity at the liquid and the half-melted ice cubes that sat in it and the condensation that dripped down the side of the cup and onto the table, making a small ring around the base of the glass. He let out another breath and grabbed a napkin, picking up his glass and wiping at the water underneath it as well as drying off the outside of the glass.

The was the soft noise of someone clearing their throat, and Cross looked up to see the waitress, looking at him with the most awkward, pitying look someone could possibly muster. “I’m terribly sorry,” she said, “but I really can’t let you stay unless you’re going to order something. It’s against the rules. Sorry about your date.”

Cross nodded. “Could I have a few more minutes?” he asked.

The waitress hesitated, biting her bottom lip. She seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. “Sure. Take your time. I don’t have any other customers anyways.”

Cross let his chin fall and hit the table with a light thunk as the waitress turned and walked away. He reached out to his left, grabbing the straw wrapper and crumpling it within his hand. His breathing became short and laborious, and he fought the urge to cry. Despite his best efforts, however, a few tears slipped down his cheekbones. He wiped them away with his right sleeve, but it did nothing to quell the hurt feeling in his chest.

As Cross was standing up, ready to apologize to the waitress and thank her for her time, the door to the diner suddenly opened, sending a burst of the cool evening air throughout the establishment. Cross’ head snapped upwards, and a skeleton stumbled through the doorway.

Said skeleton whirled around to face his direction, expression turning to a grin. The tail ends of his brown scarf fluttered behind him before falling to their normal position. The eye lights of the skeleton morphed with every blink, and there was a splash of something black on his chin. It must have been ink or paint, because a sash with different vials went across his chest, preventing one of his dark suspenders from slipping off of his shoulder as well. A blue jacket was tied around his waist.

He gave a little wave. “Hey! Sorry I’m late, I lost track of time and traffic was  _ murder, _ ” the skeleton lamented, approaching him. “Not to mention my phone died. I’m having  _ rotten _ luck today. Hopefully it’s all over now.”

Cross looked up, bewildered at the skeleton, who had reached the end of the table and now was sitting down on the other side of the booth. He glanced over at the waitress, who had raised an eyebrow in concern.

The other skeleton had shot a glance to the waitress as well, giving a friendly smile and wave before turning back to Cross. “I know you didn’t expect me and I’m sorry for that,” he muttered, soft enough so that the waitress couldn’t hear but loud enough so that Cross could understand, “but Nightmare is kind of known for this sort of thing. Asking out people that aren’t exactly at the top of the social ladder - no offense - and then not showing up. I really wasn’t about to let that happen again, especially since you just moved to Ebott City and transferred to our school.” He gave a lopsided smile, then spoke at a normal volume. “Anyways, I’m Ink! Nice to meet you.”

And there, in the restaurant, Cross knew the meaning of disbelief. 

When Cross didn’t reply, only staring dumbfounded, Ink’s smile faltered and he tilted his head to the side. “Are you all right? I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Cross shook his head. “No! Not at all, I just…” He sniffed, chuckling and using a napkin to wipe away the rest of the evidence that showed he had been crying. “Thank you.”

Ink’s expression turned back into a smile. “No problem.” He clapped his hands together. “Now, I assume you’ve had plenty of time to look over the menu - again, sorry about that - and I pretty much know the menu like the back of my hand cause I’ve been here so many times. So, how about I buy you dinner and we can get to know each other, yeah?”

Cross returned the smile. “That would be amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Headcanon: High school AU Ink is actually really kind and considerate but will 100% snap your neck if you're being a bully 
> 
> ALSO IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW DAYS HOW THE HELL DO WE HAVE THIS MANY SHIPS FOR THE SPECIAL???
> 
> WHOO BOY


	37. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon (via tumblr) - "Cherryberryblossom?"
> 
> now I wasn't sure if you were asking what the ship was or if I would write some, but gosh dangit I wanted to write them
> 
> because they're cute
> 
> I found this on an poly relationships prompt tumblr which is super super great and is a literal life saver(prompt will be in the end note)

“Blue, Paps, I’m home!”

The apartment was strangely silent and Red frowned as the door clicked shut behind him. He set his keys on the table beside the door, taking a look at the small vase of flowers sitting on the edge. He moved the container to the middle of the table so it wouldn’t get knocked off.

Walking into the living room of the apartment, Red cast his gaze around the room, but paused when he realized that too was empty. His brows furrowed. “Papyrus? Blue?”

After a moment, a muffled squeal was heard, followed by an urgent “Shhhh!” Red walked out of the living room and down the small hallway to the bedroom, stopping at the door to listen.

“Shh!”

“Sorry!”

“Aww, look at it.”

“So fluffy…”

“No wait where is it going?”

“Ack! Come back!”

Red, beyond confused at this point, reached out and turned the knob on the bedroom door, slowly opening it. “Blue? Papyrus? What are you-”

Red didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because a tiny black ball zoomed past him and out the bedroom door, making for the living room.

“It got out!”

“ _ Go go go catch it! _ ”

“What _ is  _ that?” Red asked, turning to watch the black ball disappear into the living room. Blue and Papyrus rushed past him and out of the bedroom, trailing into the living room to find whatever had escaped them. Red followed them, bemused.

“It’s over there! Don’t let it get away!” Blue said, far too loudly for the situation as he pointed at the mass of black that was running around the living room.

“Eek! It ran between my legs!” Papyrus yelped as the small black mass did indeed dart between his legs, heading right for Red.

“Red, help us catch it!” Blue said.

Red, finally breaking out of his confused stupor, quickly backed up and scooped up the black mass as it came closer. He looked at it for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, “Okay, wha-”

_ “Mrow!” _

Red’s jaw snapped shut as he stared at the small, dark kitten he held in his arms. 

_ “Prrrrrrrrrrrrr…” _

Red raised a brow as the small animal decided it liked where it was and began snuggling into Red’s shirt and purring.

“Okay, which one of you brought home the cat?” Red asked, looking up at Blue and Papyrus.

They both pointed at each other at the same time.

Red rolled his eyes. “It can’t have been both of you, one of you did it.”

Papyrus shifted his gaze to the floor and Blue looked at the ceiling.

Red sighed, “Seriously, who found it?”

“It was outside and alone and in the cold and I couldn’t just leave it out there!” Papyrus blurted. “I mean - that would be just cruel!”

“Well, we can’t keep it,” Red said, looking down at the cat. “THere’s no way we’d be able to take care of it, there’d be the cost of food, litter, vet bills if needed-”

The small black cat squirmed in Red’s arms and rolled over, looking up at him with wild green eyes.

“-which we’d better start saving up for because never mind  _ we’re keeping it. _ ”

Papyrus cheered and Blue breathed a sigh of relief.

“On one condition.”

“....Well, what’s that?” Blue asked.

“I get to name it.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red named it Catsanova. Blue and Papyrus regretted making that deal.
> 
> Prompt: “Which one of you brought in the kitten. No you can’t both point to each other, one of you did it and it was you wasn’t it… oh my god look at it we’re keeping it.”
> 
> Chapter Headcanon: Red isn't a pushover, but when both Blue and Papyrus are involved, he really can't say no to them cause he loves 'em too much :3


	38. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ finds a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it on my tumblr first after reblogging this thing: https://gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com/post/160751121865/how-would-pj-react-to-other-errorink-combos
> 
> meh it's short???? but enjoy i guess

It was far off in a Hotland cavern in some AU or another. PJ didn’t know which nor did he care at the present moment as he strolled across the hardened lava rock, stumbling a little across the uneven ground. The shape of the yellow ink in his left eye had been undecided, but as the tripping became frequent it sharpened and swirled in his socket as the familiar shape of a diamond, glaring downwards in frustration at the mess he called feet.

Screw walking. He’d just slide, or whatever it was. Float? Glide?

Letting go of whatever willpower he had to contain his physical form, he collapsed unceremoniously to the ground in a blob of black, cyan, magenta and yellow. He slid across the ground for a few moments before remembering why he had tried to walk in the first place.

The ground felt like the inside of an oven ramped up to five hundred degrees Fahrenheit. 

After about ten meters of relatively fast-paced sliding, he decided  _‘fuck that’_  and gathered his ink up once again, finding himself on two feet - blobs - whatever.

As he walked onward(painfully slow, I might add), the cavern grew darker, less illuminated by the light of the Core and the lava below. The surrounding rock was a deep maroon rather than the hue of rust, but he could still see just fine.

It took a bit for him to hear anything in the cavern other than the whir of the Core’s machinery, though. It drowned nearly everything out, but once he was protected by a good layer of rock, he could just make out the echoes of a small sound, a sound he’d heard before.

A child sniffling.

The ink where his brows were creased a bit, first in confusion and then in slight worry. Not a lot of people came to the secluded parts of Hotland, much less this far into the caverns. As PJ walked further, the ground became dotted with spots of something dark, something that PJ originally though was just his vision playing tricks on him, but as he looked closer, it wasn’t. It was black ink.

A few more steps and PJ could make out a small, curled-up figure next to the wall. He squinted, trying to see more.

Just two more steps and PJ could see them. It was surreal, like deja vu but not quite. Kind of like looking at a photo of yourself from fifteen years ago, thinking, ‘that’s me’. The child on the floor was cocooned in a tan scarf with multiple ink stains all over, translucent cyan tears rolling down their cheeks and landing on the floor with light plips. Bits of ink soared away from their skull, as if gravity didn’t apply to that section in particular.

PJ instinctively reached to the back of his skull, feeling where his own ink had been floating away, and pressed it back to his skull.

He did not go unnoticed by the child for very long, however, and they looked up with wild eyes, the yellow in their left concentrated together into one round circle. 

There was a moment of silence where the tears stopped and they both froze, deer in the headlights. Neither of them spoke, too shocked or confused or scared or maybe all three, depending on whose thought process you were viewing. PJ tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, trying to think of something to say.

The kid beat him to it. “Who are you?” he asked, lower ‘lip’ trembling slightly. 

“…I think I’m you. But different,” PJ replied. “We’re alternates of each other.”

The small child blinked. “So you… have the same name as me? Jammy?”

“PJ.” He straightened his posture a little, flicking his gaze downwards.

“Oh.” The child fidgeted. “Mama calls me Jammy. Does your mama call you PJ instead?”

PJ blinked. “Mom?”

The smaller version of him nodded. “Yeah! Mama Ink. Error calls me that too. Do they call you PJ instead?”

PJ blinked twice this time. “No,” he replied curtly, turning around and starting to walk away.

How?

How could the other be _that_  lucky?

It wasn’t fair.

_It was absolutely unfair._

Anger boiled from within him and he started his slow walk out of the cavern, the energy from the rage used to solidify and then clench his fists, both of them, held tight by his side.

“Wait! Where are you going?!?”

“Out.”

“Why?!?”

Because you’re lucky. Because I automatically hate you for it. Because you have parents. Because I don’t. “Because you’re not my problem.”

“Please, please don’t leave me!” the child wailed, shakily trying to stand and follow. “Please… I’m scared.”

 

_“Please… I’m scared,” PJ sniffled quietly, looking up at the dark, glitched being before him._

_Error turned to look at him, gave a snort of amusement without saying a word, and then left._

PJ stopped.

“Please, I… don’t know where I am,” the child continued, wringing their messy hands together. “I was with Mom and Dad and then I wasn’t… and then Dad came back, but I don’t think it was Dad, he yelled at me and called me a mistake, and I couldn’t find Mom, and…” they trailed off, sniffling quietly.

Wordlessly, PJ turned around and walked back to the child. He stood in front of them for a moment, then swiftly bent down and scooped them up.

“H-hey! What are you doing?!?”

PJ snorted. “You didn’t want me to leave you. I’m taking you with me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus(made of mostly crack):
> 
> PJ: okay since there’s like a .0000000000001% chance of finding your exact parents you’re staying here  
> Jammy: um   
> PJ: oMNI WE HAVE A NEW SON  
> Omni: wHAT ON EARTH  
> PJ: also Mono you have a brother  
> Mono: sAY WHAT
> 
> since Jammy is the most popular AU interpretation of PJ I went with him  
> also I may or may not have fallen in love with the idea of the OmniPJ family just adopting him mkay? that's the chapter headcanon guys and gals and nonbinary pals
> 
> also we be getting close to chapter 40! send me votes! I'm having a hard time choosing cause a lot of 'em are still at like 1-3 votes xD


	39. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal Entry XX/XX - I'm going to create something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write this one conversation from an Error-redemption fic of mine, If You Just Try. It’s something I imagined happening, but didn’t make it into the final cut of the story because it would have left a loose end in the journal entries that I didn’t want. And I mean, this is technically a loose end, but I have no clue what to do with it. It’s an important conversation, but not crucial to the original story. 
> 
> I thought I made Ink a bit OOC in this? I tried though. and I mean I have justifications for how he acts everywhere but it still is probably not exact. 
> 
> Also you don't necessarily need to have read IYJT but it will probably make more sense if you do.

“Why protect these stupid universes anyways?”

Ink looked up from his current sketch. He looked at Error, sitting across from him on the small island at the very top of the Doodle Sphere. He seemed to be… making something? Well, he had tried to knit before. It wasn’t really of any interest to Ink what the other was doing, anyways. “Well,” Ink started, “all beings deserve a chance at life.” He resumed his sketch.

“Yeah, but are you just saying that?” Error replied.

Ink looked back at him and stared unblinkingly for a few moments before Error chuckled.

“Jeez, buddy. It’s not like I want to destroy everything again. I already know where that got me.” He gave a sigh, leaning forward a bit. “I know I don’t want that anymore. I just don’t see what’s so much better about the alternative.”

Ink paused for a moment. “Creators.”

“What?”

“Creators,” Ink repeated. “The ones who create all these universes. They seem a little omniscient to me, but they generally don’t abuse that power.” Ink snorted when Error gave him a weird look. “Don’t tell me you thought they just appeared out of thin air?”

“Well, it’s not like I was sure where they came from,” Error snapped.

Ink set down his sketchbook on the grass to his right, gently putting the pencil on top of it. “Well,” he said, starting to gesture vaguely with his hands, “Creators are the ones that give life and emotion to everyone in the multiverse. And other multiverses,” he added. “They provide for their AU and keep it going. Sometimes, it doesn’t even have to be the original creator. If the original creator leaves, sometimes other creators will pick it up and keep it flowing despite them not being the ones that originally brought it to life.” Ink paused. “Everyone has a creator.” He chuckled. “Even you, glitchface.”

“What?!?” Error sputtered, eye sockets flickering between hollow and occupied for a few moments as pixels buzzed around his skull. “I - I do not have a Creator!”

“Oh, so you’re saying you just spawned out of nowhere, huh?” Ink snickered.

“I - no, but-”

“Aha. So there. You have a Creator,” Ink said.

“Shut up.”

“Hold on, I think I’m getting some psychic revelation about your Creator,” Ink said, holding two fingers to each of his temples while trying not to laugh. “Your Creator is this pink haired weeb woman in her late twenties who draws comics in crayon and wears YOLO glasses half the time like Fresh, and runs this trashy online blog with-”

“SHUT UP.”

Ink dissolved into laughter as Error bristled. “Relax. I can’t actually see those sorts of things.”

“Well, obviously,” Error snapped, although he still looked wary.

“Anyways,” Ink continued, “My job is to keep inspiring the Creators. Sure, I protect AUs too, but that’s more along the lines of the jobs of some other out-codes. So, as long as Creators keep doing their thing, we have a multiverse to live in.”

Error thought for a moment. “But… once sustained, souls are the emotional capacitors.”

“Pardon?”

“Ugh, don’t you ever pay attention? It’s why I kept the human souls all tied up in the Anti-void,” Error replied. “They’re self sustaining. No matter if it’s a monster soul or a human soul, it’s self sustaining. So once it’s created, it doesn’t really need a Creator to keep it going. That’s why I took the human souls out of their universes, because they were the main sustaining forces of their timelines. So, save for the occasional undead soulless flower kid, everyone’s got a soul. Even I’ve got one, genius. So why are Creators so important to you?”

Ink averted his gaze, then wordlessly picked up his sketchpad and pencil and resumed drawing.

“Hey, I asked you a question! Don’t explain it halfway and then stop,” Error protested.

“I said, Creators provide emotion. That’s it,” Ink snapped.

“Yeah, and I said that any being could survive without a Creator, so long as they had-” Error stopped.

Ink gripped his pencil tightly enough so that after a second or two, it snapped. He pulled a second one out of his pocket, tossing the broken halves of the first one aside.

“Oh,” Error said, light frown curling upwards into a victorious grin. “You don’t have a-”

“Stop,” Ink said, voice wavering. “That’s enough from you.”

“What’s the matter? Too scared to admit your selfish motives?”

“I said, stop!” Ink said, volume raised and tone forceful.

“You just need the Creators to keep existing so you can keep living,” Error snarled viciously. “And you were calling me the selfish one?”

Ink inhaled sharply, then chuckled and looked up at him. “At least I didn’t destroy the multiverse. I can think of my own well being just a little bit, don’t you think?”

“So you didn’t want me destroying AUs only because their Creators provide you with emotion. How ironic. I’m apparently the bad guy that’s getting better with the help of the supposed good guy, but the good guy is nothing more than a fraud.”

Ink shrugged, grinning. “Fine, you want to look at it that way? Be my guest. At least I don’t harm people. And you know what? Since I’m not hurting anybody, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Sure. Keep thinking that,” Error said, gathering his stuff and standing up.

Error took a couple steps away and Ink spoke up. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

“Why do you care?” he sneered. “You know I won’t hurt any of your stupid little AUs.” He huffed. “Begs the question, why are you keeping me here? Spite, revenge?”

Ink was silent. He let out a soft, short sight, and continued drawing.

“…That’s what I thought,” Error replied. “Anyways, I’m not leaving your stupid doodle place. Just gonna get away from you.”

“You do that,” Ink muttered, not really paying attention. He was already deep in thought over his drawing, all thoughts of the previous conversation hastily shoved out of his immediate focus.

Error took a look at him, then huffed and left him to find another quiet island in the Doodle Sphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking finally managed to post another chap in this book
> 
> OKAY SO PRELIMINARIES END WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I already have started writing for some ships that are for sure making it into the finals :D


	40. Finalists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALISTS:
> 
> HoneyKetchup  
> Tango  
> Errorlust  
> SciFresh  
> Guns & Roses  
> Rust  
> Sci/Lust  
> BlackCherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few others probably would have made it - namely Bledgeup and ClassicCherryBerry, but I already had eight finalists and those two ships are pairings I don't think I could have done justice. I might write them in the future, but not for the special.
> 
> TWO GODDAMNED MONTHS AND TEN DAYS OKAY. TIME TO STOP BEING SHIT AT WRITING IN A TIMELY MANNER, GALLI.
> 
> I'm sorry it's only 7PM and I'm tired as fuck but I managed to complete it. 
> 
> YOU GET ONE VOTE FOR FINALS! MAKE IT COUNT!
> 
> Also: HoneyKetchup anon, it's finally here! Sorry for taking so long. I used the prompt you gave ^^

****

**_HoneyKetchup_ **

 

“Sans?”

“Hm?” The shorter skeleton shifted around, rolling over to look at Stretch over the couch’s arm rest. His feet were propped up in the air, idly kicking around. “What’s up?”

Stretch shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Soul pounding, he could barely remember to breathe.

“Uh… you okay there?” Sans asked. He pushed himself up to be on his knees. “You’re not still uncomfortable or… weirded out by what happened a few days ago, are ya?”

Stretch floundered for a couple moments before hastily replying, “Uh, no. Not at all.”

_ Friday night, a sleepover Blue and Papyrus had organized. A game of Spin the Bottle prompted by an excited Papyrus, Stretch nervously making the first spin and then -  _

“Actually - that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about,” Stretch admitted. He walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down, rubbing the edges of his eye sockets with the heel of his palm.

“Shit,” Sans said, turning so he face Stretch entirely, “Look, I - I’m sorry, I should have shot down the idea when Papyrus suggested it-”

“I’m not upset.”

Sans’ brows furrowed. “Then - what’s wrong?” He chuckled.

Stretch removed his hands from his face, his cheekbones flushed a vibrant hue of marmalade. “I - stars, I don’t know how to say it.”

“Stretch, you don’t have to say anything. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll just pretend it never happened,” Sans replied.

“No way,” Stretch replied instantly. “That - that’d just make it worse.”

Sans tilted his head to the side, confused. “I - okay. Then what?”

Stretch let out a breath. “I like you, Sans.”

“Well, yeah, I like you too,” Sans chuckled.

“No, that’s not-” Stretch groaned, burying his face in his hands once again. “I  _ like  _ like you.” He looked up. “As in - what happened Friday night isn’t something I’d be opposed to doing again.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah.” Stretch lowered his head once more.

“...Am I drunk?”

“What?” Stretch looked up, bewildered.

“Or high. I've gotta be drunk or high, cause there’s no way this could actually be happening,” Sans replied with a disbelieving grin. 

Stretch blinked. “Wait, does that mean-”

“Yes,” Sans said, “I - I like you too, stars, yes.”

  
  


**_Tango_ **

_ (Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about dancing.) _

 

“All right, let's see it.”

Lust grinned and immediately shot up from his seat, heading over to the DJ. Dance watched him leave, wondering whether his boyfriend would be able to pull this off. Then again, Lust was always one to rise up to a challenge - even if it was a challenge to his dancing skill. 

Dance leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as Lust spoke with the DJ. The DJ seemed to consider something, then nodded. Lust shot a grin over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up to Dance, who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

The music abruptly stopped, and a couple of confused monsters on the dance floor were gently shooed away. Lust stood in the middle of the dance floor, grinning in Dance’s direction.

Then the music started. It had a bit of a cha-cha beat to it, a quickly paced tempo that cause Lust to visibly almost miss the step off. Dance’s brows shot up in the air, however, when Lust started moving.

His legs moved quickly, feet planting themselves firmly with every step while his hips snapped in the direction of the next move, arms gracefully travelling with his body yet having the dexterity and speed to completely change direction at a moment's notice. Small steps and sharp moves paired with the music created a complete choreography that Dance only knew by one name: the tango.

Dance quickly moved from his seat, removing his hands from his pockets to quickly grasp Lust’s as he moved onto the dance floor. He fell in time with his partner’s steps as easily as one knew how to breathe, both of them moving almost as one entity as Dance joined the movement in just a few independent motions. Turning his partner sharply and meeting his gaze, Dance’s expression turned into a subtle smile as Lust matched each of his steps quickly and precisely. 

Dance breathed in and out sharply, face mere inches apart from Lust’s. Adrenaline rushed through him and he fought to stay on beat and not rush ahead. When the song finally ended and the surrounding crowd gave a round of applause, Dance tore his gaze away from Lust and gave a curt nod to them. He turned back to Lust, who was waving at the rest with an  _ incredibly _ smug grin on his face.

“That,” Dance muttered under his breath after leaning forward to speak to Lust so only he could hear, “was quite possibly the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.”

 

**_Errorlust_ **

 

“What did you do to it?”

“I - babe, it's dinner. Can't I cook us dinner?”

“Why would you do  _ that? _ ”

“Um, because you and I need to eat?” Lust set the pot down on the table, then went back to retrieve the salad bowl from the kitchen.

Error squinted at the pot in front of him. “...What did you cook?”

Lust came back in the room with the salad bowl. “Macaroni and cheese. Is that okay?”

Error raised a brow. “Wait, you can cook actual food?”

Lust put his hands on his hips. “You insult me,” he replied, chuckling. “Yes, I can cook. Sort of. I made this out of a box.” He tapped the lid on the pot. 

“A box?”

“A box.”

Error stared down the pot of macaroni while Lust took a seat on the other side of the table. “...So no ulterior motive?”

“Error, just eat the macaroni. I swear it’s not poison.”

“Well, how do  _ I  _ know?”

“Error, we've been living together for three months.”

Error reluctantly grumbled assent, then squinted at the pasta one more. “So, this was made with no ulterior motives?” Error asked. “Not one?”

Lust sighed, handing Error a plate with macaroni. “Not unless being nice to my boyfriend counts as one. Eat your pasta.”

Error reluctantly shoveled a forkful of macaroni in his mouth.

 

**_SciFresh_ **

 

“Okay, really, where are you taking me?” Sci couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he tried to lift off the blindfold before Fresh swatted his hand away.

“No sneak peeks!” Fresh said. “C’mon, you don't wanna ruin your rad surprise, yeah?” 

Sci sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He chuckled, “Let's go then, I'm too curious to wait any longer!”

Fresh gripped Sci's hand a bit tighter and kept leading him onwards, helping him to not stumble as he walked. The ground beneath his feet changes once or twice, and as time went on, Sci grew more anxious. “Fresh, where-”

“Almost there!” he quickly assured, giving his hand a squeeze. “Okay, we’re here, but don't take off the blindfold just yet.”

The was the sound of a door opening, a few whispers, and Sci was led a few steps forward. The door closed, and then Fresh spoke up.

“Okay, take it off!”

Sci reached up and pulled the fabric over his head, then blinked twice. In front of him was Fresh, but also several of the Sanses he knew - Red, Blue, Outer, Ink, really, just everybody - which was surprising because he didn't know them  _ well;  _ he wasn't too social to begin with, so he furrowed his brows and chuckled a bit, “Guys, what are you-”

“ _ SURPRISE! _ ”

Sci jumped, startled, “W-what’s this for?” he asked, confused. 

Then he noticed the streamers.

“Its for your birthday, idiot,” Razz called from the corner, huffing. However, his scowl turned into a half smile, and he continued, “Happy Birthday. Enjoy it.”

“I - thanks, guys,” Sci chuckled, looking around. “Who planned this? Was it all of you?”

“Nope!” Blue piped up. “That was actually all Fresh’s idea, do you should be thanking him,” Blue said, gesturing towards Fresh.

Fresh’s eyebrows shot up. “Nah, it wasn't that big of a deal, all you rad amigos helped to get this wiggidy whack party all decked out, so I really - SCI?!?” 

While Fresh had been talking, Sci had chuckled and leaned up, giving the other a peck on the cheek. Now, Fresh’s face was burning purple, and he stuttered, “I - you didn't hafta-”

“Relax. I wanted to,” Sci said. “And thank you.”

Fresh’s expression slowly turned into a flustered grin. “No problem.”

 

**_Guns & Roses_ **

 

“Is that a new suit?” 

Mafia raised a brow. “Yes, it is. Just got it a few days ago.” He then narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“I - I just, you look good in it, is all,” Ink complimented, “and sorry, but it's probably going to get ruined. We’re travelling by paint.”

Mafia sighed. “Again?”

Ink winced. “I mean, what did you expect?” he asked, extending a hand. 

Mafia chuckled. “What the hell?” he said to himself, then grabbed Ink’s hand. 

Mafia gave a loud whoop of laughter as Ink yanked him forward and jumped into the puddle, sinking deep into the rosy paint with Mafia following behind.

His nonexistent stomach flipped and he gripped Ink’s hand tightly, floating through the liquid before popping out on the other side, Ink already standing and smiling down at him. Still gripping the other’s hand tightly, Ink helped him up out of the puddle, paint dripping from his hat, coat, and slacks. 

Mafia chuckled. “Welp, there goes  _ that  _ suit.”

Ink huffed, rolling his eyes, which twinkled from a green rhombus and a blue circle to a mildly miffed orange triangle and yellow square. “Oh come on, stop worrying about your suit for a moment and look around you!”

“Okay, okay,” Mafia chuckled, removing his paint-stained fedora and finally looking up.

They were standing on a white wooden boardwalk, the pink paint splattered around them, and you would hear the sound of rushing water beneath. A fountain that pulled from the water below sat in the middle of a ring of greenery - neatly trimmed rosebushes, which made up most of the present garden. Pink, yellow, red, white - the blossoms varied in color but were all very vibrant, speckled along the darker leaves. Off to the left stood a gazebo, the boards that constructed it white like the walkways. Mafia let out a breath of amazement, and Ink grinned, dragging him over to the gazebo.

They tracked pink paint all the way there. 

 

**_Rust_ **

 

“Hon, have you seen my-”

“No, I haven’t seen any of your ‘toys’. Stop bothering me, I’m trying to fill out a job application.”

Lust huffed. “I wasn’t going to ask that.”

Red chuckled. “I know. Just teasin’.” He looked over his shoulder at Lust, sighing. “Okay, what’cha lookin’ for?”

Lust put his hands on his hips, then looked over at Red. “My book. I was reading it last night.”

“S’not Fifty Shades of Grey, is it?”

“Ew, no. Why would I ever want to read  _ that _ piece of human garbage?” Lust said. “Nah. The employee at the bookstore recommended this one to me since I hadn’t really read many human books before.”

“So, what’s it called?”

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. It’s about wizards and witches. They’re all dead wrong. It’s funny.”

Red snickered, then turned back to the job application form. “Damn, why do they have so many more extra categories when you’re a monster? Pretty stupid…” he grumbled.

Lust walked over, putting his hands on the edge of the desk and leaning over the other’s shoulder. “Some of ‘em seem reasonable,” he said, “But the rest look like garbage questions. Eh, just answer ‘em. I’ve had to answer worse, and to be honest, I don’t understand how these questions are that bad anyways.”

Red slowly turned his head, raising an eyebrow, and pointed to a question on the paper. “Worse than-?”

“No, not worse than that okay, jeez,” Lust said, “But worse than most of ‘em.”

“I swear, if I actually manage to get this job, with the way this looks, I’ll last a week.”

Lust sighed, slumping over and leaning on Red’s shoulders. “Nononono. You’re fabulous. You’re going to get the job and you’re gonna do great. I promise.”

“Promise?” Red asked.

Lust gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. “Promise.”

 

**_Sci/Lust_ **

 

Tapping his foot against the cell floor, Lust sighed for the upteenth time, leaning back against the wall and casting his gaze up to the ceiling.

Police station holding cells sucked.

The ceiling had water damage - mold growing in the corner, cracks spreading throughout the drywall, and there was a dripping spot of water right where the only chair had been, so he was now on the floor near the front of the cell. He moved his boot so it tapped against the bars instead of the cement floor.

Footsteps came from down the hall, and Lust moved his gaze upwards to spot a couple of guards. Oh, and Sci too.

Wait.

Sci?

“Heeeeey, what’s hangin’, babe?” Lust said, flashing a grin towards Sci with half-lidded eyes.

Sci, however, had tightly clenched fists and furrowed brows, glaring at Lust with such an intensity that Lust almost cowered. “You-” Sci, started, pointing at Lust, “-are the most insufferable monster I’ve ever had the displeasure of being in a relationship with.”

Lust cringed. “Okay, so I got arrested, but-”

“ _ ‘So I got arrested’? _ ” Sci said incredulously. _ “ _ Damn you, Lust, I nearly had a heart attack trying to find you.”

“We… don’t have hearts.”

“Then my soul probably would have shriveled up and died, whatever.”

“Aww, how sweet.”

“It’s not sweet. Now get your ass out of that cell. I paid your fines. Be grateful.”

Lust jumped to his feet as the guards unlocked the cell, then stepped out, grinning, but when that glare was given to him again, it vanished. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.

As they walked out of the police station, forms signed and charges cleared, it was silent, except for when they got to the car.

“Okay, but public indecency? Really?”

“I said sorry already!”

 

**_BlackCherry_ **

 

“Where is he?!?”

“We lost him, dipshit. No thanks to your slow ass.”

Red looked over to the right at Razz, who was scowling at him. “What do you mean? I ran as fast as I could!”

“Not fast enough to ditch the mall cop,” Razz replied, rolling his eyes. “Lucky there were a lot of turns. The cop wasn’t in shape to save his life.”

Red snorted. “I mean, neither am I. I still ran.”

Razz snorted. “You’re used to running from Slim, that’s why.”

Red chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. His swapped alternate was an…  _ interesting _ type of protective, if running after you and threatening to skewer you with a bone while in the process of summoning about five separate blasters due to them just  _ holding hands _ was protective. Red couldn’t really blame the guy after learning why, but he still was on edge around the other snarky, gold-toothed monster. Even if he was perfectly friendly. (As friendly as a Fell-verse monster could get.) “Well, that was only a couple of times…”

Razz glared. “Still.” Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity with his right thumb and forefinger. The hand soon lowered and he looked up at the other, dark blue pinpricks staring into his own red ones. “Why was the mall cop after you in the first place?”

Red raised a brow. “You ask that  _ now? _ ” 

“Well, it’s not like I could ask you while we were  _ running,  _ could I?” Razz retorted, huffing and crossing his arms.

“All right, all right. I lifted somethin’ from the gag store.”

Razz raised a brow. “And?”

“And what?”

“Well, what was it? This better be worth it.”

Slowly, Red’s expression turned into a grin. He reached inside of his jacket pocket, then pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on - only they weren’t regular glasses, but had a fake nose and mustache attached to them. “Just a little somethin’ if I ever needed a perfect disguise.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I can’t fucking believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these good ships omg! I'm looking forward to brainstorming ideas for all so I don't have to rush when the ship has been decided. 
> 
> Anyways, I may not be writing again too soon. It all depends on if this huge block I've had for the past few months leaves me alone. Until then, however, I'll be drawing and chilling at my tumblr, gallifreyan-pal! Come and join :D


	41. Tumblr Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles I posted onto my tumblr that are just now getting posted here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my inbox got really cluttered with votes. I didn't respond to each vote individually but rest assured, they all have been added! Fee free to vote for a finalist if you haven't already!
> 
> Anyways, take some of these drabbles! If you follow me on tumblr you've probably already seen these, if not, then have a ton of content!

_CPAU - SciFresh_

 

“Freeeesh.” A small hiccup followed by a subdued giggle caused said skeleton to turn and look over his shoulder, just in time for Sci to lean forward and place his arms over his shoulder, putting most of his weight on Fresh.

“Brah, what’re ya doin’?” Fresh said, chuckling yet tilting his head to the side and cocking a brow.

“You’re like a pillow,” Sci commented, looking up. A light blue dusting spread across his cheekbones. “A tall neon pillow.”

Fresh chuckled again, contemplating what the heck would make Sci act like this. To be fair, it didn’t take him long to figure out. “Did you have the eggnog? Some unrad broski spiked it.”

“Uhh…” Sci froze like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. “…Only a li'l.”

Fresh opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by another round of giggles from Sci, who then proceeded to bury his face in the crook of Fresh’s neck. “Warm,” Sci said, muffled a bit.

“How in the heck am I warm? I’m just a skeleton, dude,” Fresh said.

Sci looked up again, brows furrowing as he seemed to consider this. “I-” he started, then paused, looking extremely worried. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t really matter anyways,” Fresh said after a couple of seconds. “Hey, brah, there’s an open spot on the couch. D'you wanna move there instead of just standing in the middle of the room? Can’t really imagine that this would be too comfortable.” He gestured to their current position.

Sci mumbled a soft ‘yes’ as he buried his face in Fresh’s neck once more.

* * *

_ErrorLust_

_(the Undernovela I reference is directly from[this](http://pig-demon.tumblr.com/post/135581736494/screams-in-spanish-i-present-undernovela-the-au) comic) (that is also the creator of Undernovela)_

 

“Error, I don’t see-”

“Shh! Sit down - anywhere, doesn’t matter - I’ll be right back, and if you don’t love this, we’re breaking up.”

“Error, wh - this is our first date, you-”

“Exactly. Getting all the dealbreakers out of the way.”

Lust watched, bewildered, as Error stepped through a portal for a few moments and then came back out, holding two bowls of popcorn, one of which he promptly shoved into Lust’s arms. 

“Well? You can sit down,” Error said, gesturing to the floor.

A bit confused, Lust sat down on the ground, cross-legged with the bowl in his lap. Error sat down beside him, then waved his hand a bit to create a portal in front of him.

The sound of crunching popcorn was all that filled the void for a couple of moments before what looked like a Toriel and a Sans burst into the room, giggling about who knows what and holding hands.

Lust raised a brow when the two started to kiss.

“¡¡TORIEL!!”

Lust jumped, nearly spilling his popcorn when Asgore burst into the room, slamming open the door and regarding Sans and Toriel with an angered glint in his eye. 

_“¡Asgoro!”_  Toriel replied, shocked, still clasping Sans’ hands tightly. 

A dramatic musical flourish along with a  _DUN DUN DUN_ swelled and accentuated the moment.

_“¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO A MI ESPOSA, ESQUELETO?”_  Asgore - or well, Asgoro replied, voice loud, accusatory, and directed pointedly at Sans. The apparent camera zoomed in on Asgoro, whose eyes narrowed before the screen immediately changed to a view of Sans, who looked shocked and betrayed.

Lust snorted. “Is this in Spanish?” he muttered.

“Yes,” Error replied, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

_“no…”_ Sans said, eyesockets widening. He whirled to face Toriel, tears threatening to spill. _“¿esposa?”_

Toriel clasped a hand over her mouth, ready to cry as well.  _“Perdóname, Sin.”_

Sans let go of Toriel’s hands, turning away and putting a hand over his forehead.  _“No puedo creerlo… me mentiste.”_

Toriel sobbed and put a hand on her own forehead.  _“¡¡PERDÓNAMEEEE!!”_  she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

_“Mi corazón…”_  Asgoro gasped, putting his hands over his chest as another  _DUN DUN DUN_  sounds, falling to the floor and crying out,  _“AAAAAAAAAAAA-”_

A narrator somewhere in the backround said ‘muerto’ very quietly.

_“¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!”_ Toriel cried out.

There was a moment of silence where Toriel sniffed quietly before the sound of a guitar could be heard. Frisk, wearing a large, fake black mustache, jumped out of nowhere and strummed a guitar. Papyrus followed not far behind, holding a plate of… churros?

_“¿¿QUIEN QUIERE CHURROS??”_  Papyrus exclaimed.

Yup. Churros.

_“Yo,”_  Asgoro said, raising a hand.

_“Dos, por favor,”_ Toriel said as well.

_“ÑE JE JE JE…”_ Papyrus chuckled.

The portal turned dark with a mariachi band flourish, and Lust could only stare at it with his mouth half open.

“So, uh…” Error started. “Did you like-”

“ _what’sthenextpartlike.”_

“Oh. Uh,” Error chuckled, “I didn’t think you’d like it that-”

“ _what’sthenextpartshowmethenextpart.”_

“Heh, glad you like-”

_**“showmethenextpart.”**   
_

Error chuckled a bit more. “Okay, okay.”

* * *

_FirstStar_

 

_“Don’t you die on me!”_  
  
Comic gave a weak chuckle, hand over the gash on his chest. “Sweetheart… I’ve been dead for a while.”  
  
“No. No, no, no! I’m not letting you go, goddamnit, I’ll find that kid and make them reset, please!” Outer cried out, shaking and sobbing, gripping Comic’s free hand tightly with both of his.  
  
Comic reached up with his bloodied hand, not seeming to care about the red stain as he cupped Outer’s cheek and pulled him closer.  
  
Their kiss was short lived, but filled with the most love that Outer had ever known his lover to give.  
  
“Goodbye,” Comic whispered once they parted, tired eyes looking up at him with adoration.  
  
“No, no, no-!”  
  
Outer sobbed as Comic turned to dust in his arms.

* * *

_DreamSwap - NightTerrors_

 

_“Because I love you, goddamnit!”_  
  
Nightmare stopped in the doorway. “…What?”   
  
Error froze in terror. “Never mind, forget I said that, I shouldn’t have - I can’t-”  
  
“No, wait, Error,” Nightmare said, turning around and stepping towards Error.   
  
“No, no, please, just forget it, I can’t, I-” Error stammered.  
  
Nightmare continued to approach. “No, hey, it’s okay,” he said, extending his arms in a calming gesture, albeit with a bit of confusion. “I just - I didn’t realize you felt this way.”  
  
Error shook his head vehemently, beginning to backpedal. “No, no, no, I can’t, I should’ve stayed quiet, I just - I-”  
  
“Hey, we can talk this out, I promise I won’t make fun of you or anything,” Nightmare continued.  
  
Error’s back hit the wall. “I can’t - I can’t, not again, not again-”  
  
Nightmare’s brows furrowed. “…Again?”  
  
Error kept shaking his head. “I can’t, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said as his head began to dip, averting his eyes. “I’m sorry, Blue I’m sorry-!”  
  
“Whoa, hey, I didn’t mention Blue at all, he’s not here, it’s okay,” Nightmare said.  
  
A weak portal appeared behind Error. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered over and over, and then stepped backwards through it, the hole closing behind him.

* * *

_Rust_

 

“I’m more than just a slut… right?”

The question surprised Red. Lust was a confident monster, one whose pride and self image was not easily knocked down. Comments like that were usually thrown at him in vain, met with a smile, a snarky reply, a flirt, or just plain laughter - because it wasn’t true. Lust knew this. Red knew that he knew. So it worried him.

He turned to his lover, brows furrowed. “Sweetheart, of course. Yer the most amazin’ monster I’ve ever had the pleasure of meetin’. Why’s this botherin’ ya?”

Lust let out a small sigh, rubbing his upper arm. “I guess it’s nothing, I just… yeah, it’s nothing. Just a bit of doubt. That’s all.”

“Hey, no, it’s not ‘nothin’,” Red said, reaching out to gently grasp Lust’s upper arms. “Yer amazin’. I love ya. What caused you to doubt that?”

Lust shook his head. “Really, Red. It’s okay. I guess I just had an off day.” A pause. “I love you too.”

Red held Lust’s gaze for a moment before sighing. He gave Lust a peck on the forehead, letting his arms drop afterwards. “Don’t let me catch you thinkin’ otherwise,” he warned. “Yer amazin’, and beautiful, and more than just a slut. I promise ya. Remember that, okay?”

Lust nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.”

As Lust left the room, however, Red could tell that he didn’t really believe it.

* * *

_Swap Sci and Fresh_

 

“Two millimeters determination. Parasitical DNA infused. Check one, clear. Check two, clear. Witness standing by.” Sci looked up, the boy in the pastel jacket having been distracted by a moth. “ _Fresh_ , are you paying attention?”

Fresh whirled around in his spinny chair to face Sci, the inverted pink heart in his left socket bobbing up and down unlike the white pupil of his other eye. “Oh. Yeah.” He gave a lopsided grin.

“What did I say?”

Fresh sighed. “Two millimeters determination, parasitical DNA infused, two checks, and your witness. That’s me.” He smiled, but although he was facing Sci, his eyes followed the moth.

Sci groaned. “Pay attention while I stab myself with this stars-damned needle, okay? Unless the moth is more important to you than my safety?”

Fresh immediately snapped out of it. “No no, not at all. Go ahead.” He sat cross-legged on the spinny chair.

Sci let out a breath. “Check one, clear. Check two, clear. Witness standing by.”

“Check one, clear. Check two, clear. Witness ready,” Fresh recited, watching closely.

The needle made a smooth puncture into Sci’s soul, which had been summoned and was hovering in front of his chest. Sci hissed through clenched teeth, but that was all the reaction he gave, eye lights were glued to the syringe he held as he made sure every drop was injected. Once it was, he cleanly removed the syringe, letting out another steady breath as his magic quickly patched up the puncture. 

“Procedure complete. No signs of unruly side effects as of yet. I’ll update further in the morning,” Sci finished, then picked up the small tape recorder from the table and shut it off. 

Fresh spun around in his chair. “Are we done now?” he whined a little. “No more procedures tonight?”

“Just your routine check,” Sci told him, grabbing a clipboard.

Fresh pouted and spun around in his chair again. “Then can I go to sleep? M’tired.”

“Stay still so I can perform the check,” Sci sighed, brows twitching in frustration. “Stop spinning.”

Fresh huffed and stopped.

Sci then turned his attention back to the clipboard. He absentmindedly checked the other, starting to write down the stats.

_FRESH - LV  -_̳̣̾͂-̍_̲ͧ̚-_-̶᷂̲͕̥͈̏ͮ̉̆᷅ͭ͋᷇͋̏̕͝͞_̺᷿᷊̅ͦ̊ͅ-_̤̫̇ͭ͢͠-̶͔͈̫̮̎᷀_̧͚͚͚̥̟ͬ͂᷉̍̃᷇̏͂͝-_  
ATK - ? DEF - ? (+4)  
HP - 1/1  
WEAPON - N/A  
ARMOR - Faded Jacket (+4 DEF)

_*His soul is happy. He’s tired, though._

Sci wrote down the results of the check, then set down the clipboard. “All right. Go sleep, now.”

Fresh quickly hopped off of the chair, heading out of the lab and into the hallway where his room down in the sleeping quarters was. After the door closed behind him, Sci let out a small breath.

It took him all of ten minutes to clean up in the lab, but on his way out to go to his own room, he stopped. Pausing, he backpedaled, then looked in the mirror on the wall above the sink. 

His eye lights were… well, he wouldn’t call them bloodshot, because he didn’t have blood, but the concept was the same. Tiny veins of what looked like a dull blue-grey appeared at the edge of the little lights - barely noticeable, and probably small enough to slip under the radar of most, but his trained eyes immediately caught on.

He filed it away in the back of his mind for later. For now, he would sleep.

* * *

_Dreamswap - Blue and Error_

 

“How? After all I’ve done, why would even think of doing this? Leave me,” Blue spat, a glare of pure venom directing itself at Error.

Error glared back defiantly. “No.”

“Why? Why?” Blue hissed, then looked away - a couple of tears had pricked at the corners of his eyesockets. Error had seen them.

“I’m not as foolish to abandon those who can be redeemed,” Error insisted. “I’m not the judge, or the jury, or the executioner. Even though every instinct of mine is screaming to just leave, I’m not going to.”

“Well why don’t you? Look, Error, if you stay, I’m going to drag you down,” Blue warned. “I’m going to fight tooth and nail to climb out of this hell pit, and you’ll probably be a stepping stone.”

“Maybe,” Error replied, then hesitated, “but also maybe not. I’ve… got faith in you. For once. You showed that, remember?”

“That wasn’t - that isn’t-” Blue protested, only to be cut off.

“Blue. Shut up and let me believe in you.”

Blue grew quiet.

Error stepped closer, then, nervously, opened his arms.

“Error, what are you doing?” Blue asked.

“Do you want the hug or not? Cause if not, that’s more than okay,” he said.

Blue hesitated, then slowly hugged Error. He could feel the little twitch at first, but then Error relaxed.

 

Blue smiled.

 

He had Error right where he wanted him.


	42. titles are for losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but hey, I'll tell you what, this chapter is about Marvul & Halluciv [Swap Dream and Nightmare by blogthegreatrouge on tumblr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed story and there was none, only designs, which were too cool to let go to waste so BOOM HERE IS SOME STORY

_Once upon a time, there lived a being that held the balance of the universe. Her existence was tied to a special tree with a thousand apples, half of light and half of darkness. She was the mother of all life, and brought joy to her people. They experienced happiness, but also sorrow - and at times, they were wrathful and bitter and ungrateful of the gifts of Life. However, no matter what trials and hardships they faced, the people always overcame it, and through that, true joy was found in appreciating the happy moments._

_However, a dark spirit soon rose. A being consumed by hate and vile, pure darkness, they were known only as “The Player”. The Player attacked the tree of Life, destroying the spirit within, but not before the spirit could lock away the being of hate, deep in an unknown confines which only someone with the power of Life herself could unlock._

_The world started to grow darker. With Life’s last breaths, she created two beings, one of light, and one of darkness. Because they were in such a fragile form, Life created bodies for the two, skeleton monsters from a neighboring universe. The older, the spirit of light, was named Marvul, while the younger, the spirit of darkness, was named Halluciv._

_Marvul and Halluciv were inseparable, almost like brothers. The two did everything together, and would each kill to protect the other. But as time went on, the people started to more obviously favor one of them. Marvul, the older, was praised and adored by the people for being the bringer of joy and happiness, while the younger Halluciv was pushed aside, even hated, feared, for the fact that he may one day rain down the cold fury of darkness upon them._

_The guardians grew further apart, Halluciv being isolated by the people’s hatred and Marvul swept up in their praise. Marvul became prideful, arrogant, and twisted from the words of the people, corrupt in his power and providing joy to the people for his own benefit rather than out of the goodness of his heart and soul, like before. Halluciv grew cold and distant, his duties neglected and his soul turned bitter. Where there were once two benevolent guardians, there were now only Pride and Loneliness._

_As Halluciv neglected his duties, the people began to forget what it was like to feel true sorrow. They did not appreciate the gifts of joy quite as much anymore, and began to be less impressed with Marvul’s grants of positivity. Marvul became frustrated with the lack of encouragement from the people. He simply wanted to impress them, to be loved and adored. Why would they not adore him? He was the one who gave them joy. Marvul contemplated this, and then came up with a plan._

_Marvul approached Life’s tree. One by one, he began to consume each of the apples of light, gaining more power with each one. When Halluciv arrived and saw what Marvul had done, it was too late. All five hundred of the apples were eaten, and Marvul’s power was greater than ever before._

_But this came with consequences. The other five hundred apples remained untouched, and the entire tree was overcome with the darkness. The sky turned overcast and Halluciv turned fearful. He could not control this. The negativity spread throughout the universes, affecting each and every being in them. The people turned on Halluciv, thinking he had caused the darkness and brought it upon them. Halluciv fled._

_The people, now more dependant on Marvul than ever, turned to the guardian of light. Now they would see. Now they would appreciate him. Marvul continued in the likeness of what he had done to the tree, consuming all sources of light so that he would be the one to give it. Marvul would never be overlooked again._

_Halluciv decided something had to be done. He could not let Marvul’s quest for power and praise go on forever. So Halluciv decided to do what had once been the older guardian’s job - remove the darkness, bit by bit, in hopes that the sorrow would leave and the light would return. Halluciv took the negativity into his own soul, for there was nowhere else for it to go. His mortal body became corrupt and dark, a tar-like substance starting to cover the bones of the guardian. So much negativity was taken in that tendrils of the dark magic began to sprout, creating the visual of a nightmarish creature. Halluciv kept at his goal. Marvul would not succeed in taking all of the joy._

_The guardians continued to fight for many years after - they fight even now. One cannot tell which shall succeed. Only time can say._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote :P


	43. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CPAU)
> 
> Sci's drunk and he wants a hot skeleton under the mistletoe. He really doesn't care which one though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a gift for UltimateGamer101 in my discord server's gift exchange! tbh this was sooooo fun to write even though it's a tiny drabble just t A KE IT

The party had been hellish thus far, but Sci couldn’t bring himself to really care. Knocking back the remains of his glass of (spiked) eggnog, he let out a sigh and set it down on a table.

In his drunken stupor, he didn’t quite know where he was going. The most accurate description of him at the moment would be ‘aimlessly wandering’, but no, he had a purpose! He just… couldn’t remember his purpose. Maybe more eggnog would help?

No wait. Bad idea.

He bumped shoulders with several different skeletons, the names of which all flashed by in his mind. Nearly tripping over his own feet, he managed to reorient himself by leaning against the wall and blinking rapidly. Where was he going? What was he doing?

_ Wait that’s right.  _ He was going to the mistletoe.

His apparently foolproof plan was to get Edge under the mistletoe. He didn’t care about much else except getting a smooch from a hot skeleton at the moment, so of course, he overlooked the simple things. If Edge would even be under the mistletoe when he got there. If Edge would even agree to kiss him, because there really was no binding contract to kiss someone under the mistletoe. If he could even  _ find  _ the mistletoe.

Somehow, Sci managed to find the mistletoe. It hung under the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, and as soon as he reached it, he managed to collide right into the chest of a slightly taller monster, immediately being knocked into disorientation and a small dizzy spell overcoming him.

“Whoa, there, dude! That was a nasty bump, you all righty-o there, pal?”

Sci looked up. Who was this? A Sans. Yes. Neon colors, yolo glasses, who - oh! It was Fresh.

...Meh, not bad looking. He’ll do.

“Buddy? Are y-MMPH?!?”

With that, Sci had grabbed the front of Fresh’s holiday sweater and pulled him down while he simultaneously went onto his tiptoes, pressing his mouth to his. Surprisingly, Fresh didn’t pull away, instead rather shell-shocked at what soon began to be a rather sloppy kiss. 

The moments dragged on and there was a feeling in the back of Sci’s brain that told him that this was going on for far too long than what was appropriate for mistletoe - and especially for not even asking Fresh in the first place, just outright kissing him. Sci pulled back.

“Wh-wh-” Fresh stuttered, looking the most confused he had ever been in his life. “What in the funky fresh heck was  _ that  _ for?”

“Mistletoe,” Sci mumbled, looking up at the dangling plant and then back at Fresh. For good measure, he gave the other a peck on the teeth. “Merrrrrry Christmas,” Sci slurred before abruptly turning and stumbling away.

Fresh stood still for several moments. Then, slowly, his hand rose to lightly touch the front of his teeth where Sci had kissed him, as if he was unsure the act had really occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO votes are up to date! please leave a comment yall :P

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! :D  
> Also, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com  
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!


End file.
